Shattered to Pieces
by Annabel Lynn
Summary: Piper thought it was just a normal Halloween party with her friends and boyfriend, Miles, but she was wrong, something horrible was in store for everyone. Next thing she knows she wakes up bound & chained with everyone else, surrounded by menacing people who have the intent to hurt them and to top it off, the one dressed as a evil looking scarecrow is keeping a close eye on her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final. **

I've had this written in my journal for a while and I doing some spring cleaning when I found this. I had thought "Wow, this is actually really good! Why had I not put this up?" So here I am lol It probably had to do with there not being a The Final category, I hate putting things in Misc. file.

So this story is complete my journal, I will be transferring to my computer and revising it since I wrote it so long ago.

Please read and let me know what you think!

Enjoy!

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter One

Dry, hot and dusty are the first three words that pop into my head when I think of the small town I live in.

Tosua, California, A small town with a lot of open land, surrounded by a minor forest. The town where everybody knows everybody and its every teenagers dream to get out of the 'quaint' little town and make something of themselves.

I being no different, other than the life I live; the privileged kind.

Most people that want to get out of Tosua are the lower class, the mechanics, the farmers, or the shop keeper's kids' who don't want to take over the store when their parents pass. They study hard and hope that they get accepted to a good college and move so far away that they can't look back. Or they have larger dreams to see their name in lights and their faces on the television screen. And lastly, there's the group I fall under, the ones who want to travel and see all the beautiful things in the world.

I have lived in this small town since the day I was born, and so have both my parents, and my father's parents. My father is a lawyer, just like his father and his grandfather and every other male that has been born into the Brookes family. He is an only child, therefore was left with the entire Brookes fortune, estate, and firm. Not long after returning from collage he married his high school sweetheart, my mother who is the curator at a museum one town over, and settled into the Brookes large home.

I got lucky, my grandfather would say, I don't have to worry about the weight of the company on my shoulders since I'm not a male. Now it does bother me how sexist my grandfather was, but lucky for him I had no desire to take over the law firm after my father, who had asked me a few years back, giving me a choice to which I politely declined. I told him I would rather see the world, which I would find my place eventually, but it wouldn't be here. Both my parents we're highly supportive of my decision and I couldn't be happier.

Since my family is well off financially, that did give me popularity among my peers at an early age and my open-minded, care-free adventurous attitude helped me make friends rather quickly. Sadly, there was hardly anything to do in the small town so we usually had to create our own fun and as we got older it got more reckless and bold. Tosua had a few decent hangouts, being one film theater, few boutiques and a few cafes. So whenever I went out I usually ran into someone I knew or go to school with. One of my favorite places to hangout it a café, White Rock Café, which is where the girls, Heather, Bridget, and Kelli, and I are currently at.

Bridget being my best friend of all time is the one I'm closest to. I've known her since birth given that her mother and my mother have been friends since childhood. Her fiery, yet sweet personality matched her looks; bright red hair with a slender face and narrow features.

I met Heather in the second grade when she pulled on my braid because I had sat next to a boy she claimed to like. I pushed her to the ground and yelled at her for pulling my hair and being mean. She apparently wasn't used to people standing up too her and somewhat admired me for it, so she says I personally think that at that point she would rather have me as a friend than an enemy, but we grew close over the years and have been friends ever since. A lot of people thought our personalities would clash, me being blunt and known to not put up with anyone's shit and her being stuck up and always having to have things go her way, but somehow we clicked. She likes to call herself the dark-haired, fair-skinned beauty, but I just call her a bitch.

Lastly, we have Kelli, who is the only one of my friends to not have been born in Tosua. She moved her when she was twelve. She originally had light brown hair cut to where it was barley grazing her shoulders and braces on her teeth. She was shy southern girl with a mean streak, she would yell at anyone who made fun of her accent. Then the summer before freshman year she dyed her hair blonde, a few shades darker than mine, got extensions and her braces taken off. Her curvy figure and new look grabbed a lot of boys attention, therefore grabbing Heather's attention. Heather hated completion and just like she had done with me, she befriended Kelli and took her under her wing, grooming her to be a mini Heather, just a bit sweeter. And since Bridget and I we best friends, Heather made Kelli her go to gal and wingman.

For the last two years, the girls and I have, in a sense, ruled the high school we attended. People didn't mess with us, a lot of guys wanted us, and most girls who weren't drowning in jealousy wanted to be us. This got to each of our heads, including mine, but mostly Heathers' who loved to constantly remind us that she was "Born to rule". But no matter what, I've grown up with these girls and I've grown to love their faults as they have mine. They each were like my sisters and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hello! Earth to Piper!" and annoyed tone broke through my train of thought. I looked up from my fries to meet the stare of my brunette friend.

"Yes Heather?" I asked casually, popping a fry into my mouth.

She rolled her eyes at me, "You weren't even listening."

"Nope, your voice is annoying." I joke. She huffs at me, then leans forward on the table, picking up a grape tomato from Kelli's salad and tosses it at me. Before I could dodge it, it hit me right in the center of my forehead, bouncing off and onto the table.

"You bitch!" I rubbed the spot I was hit, glaring at her. It hadn't hurt, but it was definitely uncalled for.

"Don't be a baby." She snapped. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Okay, stop." A voice from beside me spoke. I turned to my right and look at Bridget, who looked slightly annoyed with our behavior. I gave her a small smile, which she returned.

"So what were we talking about?" I asked her.

"Bernard's party." Bridget replied.

"What about it?"

Heather scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well if you were listening, you would know-"

Before Heather could go on with her little rant, Kelli let out a loud sigh and cut her off. "He canceled it."

"What? Why?" I asked, now interested in the conversation.

"Apparently his older brother is taking his fiancé up to his family's' lake house for a romantic get-a-way, which was the place he wanted to have the party." She explained.

"That's bullshit." I say.

"Tell me about it, there goes the last fun thing we had planned before school starts up." Bridget sighed.

"I know I wanted to get completely fucked up and laid one last time before school." Heather said.

"We could get laid anytime." Kelli looked at Heather.

"True, but at a party I get to wake up and be like "Oh, I was too intoxicated to know what I was doing!" and not deal with the whole possibility of them getting attached, ya know." Heather's voice had gotten slightly higher as she impersonated her hung-over self.

Bridget and I Just rolled our eyes, taking it as normal Heather behavior.

"But guys, we're gonna be seniors!" Bridget squealed and started doing a little had jive. I smiled and joined in with her little dance, which ended with us in a fit of laughter. I was excited for our last year of school; one more mediocre year then it's off to college or god knows where.

"God! I know I can't wait to graduate." Kelli spoke before finishing off her salad.

"Then it's off to college, a whole new playground. I can't wait for the boys to fall our feet." Heather flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled.

"Is that all you can think about?" I used my heel on my ankle boots to nudge her bare leg.

"Please, it's like you don't know me at all." She replied, causing all of us to laugh, but I was distracted when my phone buzzed from inside the pocket of my shorts. I pulled it out and was surprised, though I shouldn't have been that it was from Tommy, a boy in my grade.

I sighed and debated on whether or not if I should even read the message. I already know what he wants and at one point I was happy to oblige since it was fun and thrilling, and I would have replied right away and make some lame excuse to my friends. But last night I had told Tommy I couldn't see him anymore that it was fun and all, but I just wasn't into it anymore, which was true, but not the main reason for me ending our 'friends with benefits'. The real reason was that I had started to develop feelings for someone else. I've had them for a while, but I've only come to terms with it just recently. Though I would never act upon those feelings, it just didn't feel right to continue on with Tommy. He got upset and tried to get me to change my mind, but I wouldn't budge. I even tried to guilt him into focusing on his girlfriend, the chick he was cheating on, with me, but he continues to bug me.

Yes I know I should feel ashamed, but I don't. I dislike Nadia very much and I've already come to terms with what I was doing is wrong, I just don't care.

I sighed again and opened the text,

From: Tommy

I know you said we were done, but can't we have one last goodbye?

I chewed my bottom lip thinking about the fact the party had been cancelled, meaning that I wouldn't be getting any this weekend and I had no idea when the next time I would be able to get a good lay.

_Gosh, I sound like Heather._

Before I could figure out what I wanted to tell him, I heard a voice calling out my name.

"Pip!"

There is only one person that I would allow to call me that. That person is my other best friend, like a male version of me. He is also like my brother, looking out for me, getting me out of trouble and beating up anyone who he thinks has looked at me wrong.

He is my oversized teddy bear.

"Riggs!" I turn around to the entrance of the café and see him standing there with his arms out, like he was already expecting a hug. So I pushed my chair out and walked over into his arms. He wrapped them around my waist and picked me up giving me a bone crushing hug.

"How's my favorite blondey, eh?" he asked, setting me down. In the distance, I could hear Kelli shout out a "hey", but she was ignored.

"I'm good, but I haven't seen you in forever!" I playfully nudge his arm.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "Wow, I saw you like three days ago."

"Well it feels longer. We used to hang out nearly every day, now you're always working." I whine.

"Eh, I need something to finance my weed habit." He chuckles.

"Whatever, hey why don't you come and join the girls and I?" I point back at Bridget, Heather and Kelli. He looks over my shoulder and waves before looking back at me.

"Sure, let me just tell Miles."

_Wait, what?_

My heart skipped a beat and I could already feel myself starting to sweat. I started to wonder if I had heard him correctly, thinking I was just imagining him saying his name, but that idea was shot down when I heard Riggs call out to Miles.

_Miles was here? Where?"_

"Miles," Riggs looked at the curly haired blonde, who was ordering at the register and pointed to our table, "Were gonna sit with them."

He nodded to Riggs then glanced over at me, I froze. His light grey eyes met my dark green and I could feel my heart speed up.

He sent me a small smile and then turned back to the guy taking his order.

_Oh get a grip Piper, your making yourself look like an idiot._

I shook the thoughts out of my head and walked back to the table with Riggs, who had grabbed a chair from another table and placed it between Bridget and I.

"So what are you ladies up too?" he asks taking a cold fry from my plate.

"Bitching." Bridget answered.

"Bunch of bitches, bitching?" Riggs laughed. Kelli leaned over and smacks his arm telling him to shut up.

"Well you heard about Bernard's party right?" Heather said.

"Yeah, that's a bummer; I was actually off that night."

"What's a bummer?" a new voice joined in, but I already knew who it belonged to.

"Bernard's party." Heather answered simply. Miles copied Riggs and grabbed a chair from another table a dragged it over to our own, placing it at the left edge of the table, between Heather and I.

My heart had sped up a bit, happy that the guy I was crushing on had decided to sit by me, but at the same time I noticed Heather perk up and scoot her chair a little closer to him and pushed her chest out, which was already popping out of her deep v tee, and put her best 'flirty' smile on.

_Like I've said before, Heather, you're a bitch._

I've had a mildly large crush on Miles since the beginning of the year. I literally came out of nowhere. One day he threw a perverted comment my way, which was a usual thing he did, and it made me blush and my heart speed up. At first I was confused and just passed it off as me being embarrassed, but then I started to notice small things about him, starting with his looks, then his personality and the different ways he acts. He wasn't the 'typical high school jock/jokester' he actually had a soft and sweet side to him. But he was also a huge player, always dating and sleeping with multiple girls at once and constantly passing out perverted comments; which led me to believe that he wasn't capable with handling a serious relationship.

So I had thought about casually dating him, but I knew I would just end up hurt in the end because I genuinely liked him. And I was proven right when one night at a party, Miles and I were dancing, but Bridget pulled me away saying she had to leave early for some reason or another, and by the time I had gotten back to where Miles was I saw him making out with another girl. It hurt, and it was then I decided to just keep my feelings to myself and that was also the night I first slept with Tommy. Nadia was sick so she stayed home and I was hurt and wanted to do something to get my mind off of Miles. I thought doing that would make me eventually get over him, but of course here I am, and if anything my feelings have gotten stronger for being suppressed so long.

So I had to take in account that No one knew about my attraction to Miles, but that doesn't mean I can't mentally kill Heather.

"Yeah, I heard it was going to be crazy." He said as Heather leaned in even closer to Miles, who in turn smiled at her. I could feel the frustration bubble up inside me as she shamelessly flirted with him, and he gladly welcomed it. I turned away from them, not being able to keep myself from glaring at them, but I caught Bridget's eye and she gave me this look like she knew something was wrong, but I ignored her.

"Yeah, who knows what would have happened." Heather replied. I heard Miles cough and then call out my name. I looked back at him, only to see that Heather was now lightly tracing her index finger on his bicep.

"Since nothing is going on this weekend, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out." Miles asked me, wearing his famous crooked smiled. I was surprised he had asked me, and I won't deny that a small part of me was overjoyed and on the inside I was jumping up and down with happiness, but I remembered what was currently going on, Heather was all over him and he wasn't stopping her.

_He is still a player._

So I scoffed and rolled my eyes, but I refused to answer, for I knew that there was a small chance my voice would betray me and agree.

But Riggs interjected, "Hey, leave her alone. She doesn't need your perverted comments today."

I could have sworn that I saw a dejected look pass over Miles' face, but I couldn't be sure. If it was there, then it certainly was gone and he started up a conversation with everyone else. I was only half paying attention when my phone went off again.

I was then that I remember that I hadn't replied to Tommy. So I pulled out my phone a sure enough, it was him again.

From: Tommy

Please Piper? I need this.

I sighed and thought, _Hell I do too._

"So Miles, how about we hang out?" I heard Heather ask him. And that is what finally made me snap, made me break down and send the okay text to Tommy.

Here I was making the same mistake I made a few months ago over the same boy.

_I really hate feelings._

I made up some excuse that I had to leave, Riggs was upset because he had just gotten there and Bridget didn't believe me, but I left in a hurry; hoping that I could get Miles off of my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Two

"No Tommy, I told you that that was the last time." I spoke into my phone, trying to keep from exploding on him. I was irritated, not only at Tommy because he wouldn't take no for an answer, but at myself because I _knew _that I shouldn't have gone last night. He thinks that just because I caved last night means that I still want to continue being friends with benefits.

"What? You showed up last night after you said you were done, so why should what you said last night be any different?" he said, voice slightly rose.

I rolled my eyes, not that he could see, and let out a sigh.

"Because I don't want to sleep with you anymore! Why is that so hard for you to grasp?" I sat on my bed and put my head in my hand, while using the other to hold the phone up to my ear.

"But why all of a sudden?" he asked.

_Why? _I knew the answer to that… _Miles is why, _but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Look, why don't you just focus on your _girlfriend, _Nadia, you remember her? I mean come on you practically threw me out last night because you had to meet up with her. Right after we had sex! Aren't you supposed to be sleeping with her?" I all, but yelled; I stood up and continued to pace back and forth across my room.

"Babe-I- you're different Piper." He cooed, thinking that was going to soften me up. I will admit that his deep voice was naturally sensual, but Miles was in the back of my mind and I felt… _dirty_ when I slept with Tommy. Even though I'm not with Miles, hell he doesn't even know I like him, I feel like I'm betraying him, betraying my own feelings.

"That's bullshit." I scoffed.

"Whatever, I just don't get why you're being like this." He sounded agitated.

"You know what Tommy, I can't take this anymore. You're nothing but a pathetic jackass. I mean you cheat on a girl whom you tell you love and you're here begging me to sleep with you! I don't even know why I first agreed to this, but I'm done. I'm done with this and I'm done with you." I spoke harshly.

"Oh really? I'm pathetic? You're the one whoring around and sleeping with a taken man. You're nothing but a homewrecking whore." He yelled.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at the phone. It lit up showing that we had been talking for nearly half an hour and in the back ground, was Tommy's caller id picture. It was a nice one; he was lying down in my bed, shirtless, smiling up at the camera. His hair was all messed up from previous _activities _we had just finished doing.

_How can sweet looking guy be such a dick?_

I let out an angry huff and brought the phone back up to my ear, "Fuck you, Tommy." and hung up on him before he could say anymore.

"That bastard" I said through my gritted teeth while running a hand threw my hair.

At least I had ended things, with him and hopefully he won't bother me anymore. If anything I could get Riggs on his ass. I look out my window, which was open to let a breeze in, at the setting sun. A small smile made its way to my face; the days were getting shorter and the nights cooler. Summer was coming to a close, which I was happy about. Fall had always been my favorite season, it wasn't too hot nor was it too cold.

My happiness was short lived when I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. My first thought was that it was Tommy trying to have the last word, but I was mildly surprised when I saw Bridget's name flash on my screen. I slide the lock screen and punch in my code to look at the text.

From: Bridget

Hey girlie! Cancel any plans you have, girl's night at my house! :)

I let out a sigh of relief; just what I needed, some chill time with my girls, to get my mind off of things.

I just grab my purse and throw my phone in there, not bothering to change out of my yoga shorts or bothering to grab sleeping clothes; I'll probably just borrow some of hers.

I shut my window and had downstairs calling out for my mom to let her know that I wasn't going to be home tonight.

"I'm in the living room." She replied. I walked in there and saw her curled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Where's dad?" I ask.

She leaned over and grabbed the remote, pausing the movie, "He got called in to work, said he won't be back till later tonight."

"Oh, well I'm going to Bridget's and I'm staying the night."

"Yeah? Okay, just make sure you're back early tomorrow. Your Father and I are leaving for the weekend." She told me.

"Really? Where are you going?" I ask, curious and wondering why I wasn't told about this sooner.

"He got tickets to this art show in up north as an early anniversary gift. It's tomorrow, but he wants to stay for Sunday also. He thinks he might be gone on our actual anniversary, so yay me." She explained with some enthusiasm.

"That's cool; I hope you guys have fun."

"Yes, but I' sure your dad wants to see you before we leave so just try and make it back by eleven, kay?"

"Okay." I went to walk away, but she called me back.

"Yes?" I said.

"Would you take Jack a water bottle? It's hot outside and he's been out there all day pulling out the hedges on the side of the house. I don't want him to get dehydrated or over exhort himself."

Jack Isenhower, a boy my age and in my grade; I've hardly ever talked to him, but he's been our gardener for a little over a year now. He usually comes on the weekends to cut the grass or take care of our flowers, but my father has given him the task to rip out the rose bushes and the hedges on the side of the house. He's even gotten rid of the small plum tree in our back yard, so he's been here quite a bit this summer.

"Sure." I walk through the kitchen to the fridge and grab a cold water bottle, and then I head out the door with one last goodbye to my mom.

I walked down the porch, and turn right off the cobble stone path to go around to the side of the house, and I see Jack immediately. He was picking up a few loose branches, probably from the hedge he had just ripped out of the ground. He hadn't noticed me yet, and I just kind of stood there staring at him. He was covered in dirt and grass stains from head to toe, and his, previously white, tank top drenched in sweat along with his light brown hair being matted to his forehead. He reached up and moved it out of his eye sight before standing straight up, revealing his tall stature. He's easily taller than my dad, who is 6', but Jack was on the scrawny side.

He turned to dump the stray branches in the wheel burrow, but stopped when he saw me standing there. I caught his eye, which I noticed to be a dark brown, and I immediately felt uncomfortable. His eyes were so dark they could easily be mistaken for black and I felt as if they were looking right inside me, seeing everything he wanted; I felt somewhat violated.

So I broke they eye contact and looked at the ground. He also moved and dumped everything he had on his hands into the wheel burrow, but then I felt his eyes on me again. For a moment I started to wonder why I was out here, standing in front of him. And with each second I could feel the air getting thicker as he continued to stare, without saying a word, and I had yet to gather up the courage to look back at him. It seems that he does that whenever I'm around; at first I thought I was being paranoid or that it was just a coincidence, but then it was every single time. Even when I catch him, he doesn't look away, he continues to stare.

_It really creeps me out._

Then it struck me, I remember why I had come over to him, so I looked back up at him and extended my hand that held the water bottle.

"Um… I've brought you some water. I figured you must be hot… or thirsty. Ya know which ever."

He still doesn't say anything, but he pulls off the oversized yard gloves and steps forward taking the bottle from me, but not without grazing the tips of my fingers. He twisted of the caps and takes a large drink, never breaking eye contact.

I looked the ground again, completely wierding out by him.

"Okay well, I have to get going, but um… if you need more water or… um…anything, just knock on the door. My mom is still home." I said to him, but he gave no indication to whether he was listening just stared.

"Alright, well bye then." I took a few steps backwards, before turning around completely and continued to walk away, but before I got far I heard his voice break through the silence.

"Thank you." His deep voice cut through the air. I had forgotten that it was that deep, he hardly speaks and it surprises me every time I hear it. I turn my head and give him one last look before walking to my car and the entire way I could feel his eyes burning into my back. I didn't even look his was as I started the car and pulled out, heading to Bridget's.

When I got to her front door, I shook the remaining jitters away and forced myself to focus on the good night I had ahead of me.

Bridget answered telling me that Heather and Kelli had already arrived and so had the pizza.

"I order cheese with bell peppers just for you!" she hugged me and led me to the upstairs lounge.

Heather was on the floor pizza in one hand, nail polish in the other and she was bent over painting her toes and Kelli was laying on the couch texting somebody. They both glanced up and said hello while I kicked my shoes off, grabbed a piece of pizza and plopped into the reclining chair and stuffed my face.

"What took you so long?" Kelli asked me.

"I was talking to my mom, her and my dad are leaving this weekend." I said with my mouthful.

"Isn't their anniversary coming up?" Bridget asked and I nodded.

"Ugh! I'm so tired! Fucking people are stupid." I sigh.

"Why?" Heather spoke up.

I couldn't necessarily tell them I got into a fight with Tommy because I had been previously sleeping with him, so I just shrugged my shoulders, "Just people being stupid."

"Wait." Heather said, I looked over to her as she screwed the top back on to the nail polish, she gave he a weird look.

My stomach tied itself into a knot, and my mind raced; _she was going to continue to question me about 'who was being stupid?'_

"Your parents are leaving this weekend? When will they be back?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, happy that she let my vague comments go, but I was now curious as to why she was so interested in my parents leaving.

"Monday, I think, why?"

"So you're saying that they are leaving Saturday morning and will be gone till sometime Monday? And you'll have the house all to yourself?" she was now smiling and had this devious glint in her eye, like she was planning something.

"Yes, Heather. I don't think I need to repeat myself, but why are you asking? And what's with that face?" I scoff.

"Are you dumb? You're going to have the house to yourself for two days! You could throw a party. This was supposed to be the weekend of Bernard's party and since that's a no go, you should have one." Heather was getting all excited, and now Kelli and Bridget seemed to catch on.

"That's a great idea! We'll have to send out a mass text." Kelli sat up.

Bridget made her way over to me and sat down on the ground by my feet.

"And we'll have to get booze and snacks."

"We can't forget the booze." Heather giggled.

I looked at each of my friends, listening to them plan a party at _my house_.

"Hey! Hold on a second." They all stopped talking and looked at me. "If this is gonna happen you bitches are helping clean up afterwards." Heather had opened her mouth a begun to protest, but I sent her a glare. She rolled her eyes before saying, "Fine."

"What day though?" Bridget asked me.

"Well I don't know what time they will be back Monday, I think Saturday night would be best. That way clean-up is on Sunday." I tell them.

"Okay, I can take a few bottles of alcohol from my parents' hutch, but that won't be enough." Kelli said.

"We can also use some from my parents bar, but it just can't be a noticeable amount." I add.

"Why don't we make an entry fee, to bring booze?" Bridget suggested. I pulled out my phone and composed a text to Riggs telling him about the party tomorrow, while also sending to a few others

"That's a good idea Bridget, since we've got that taken care of you and I can get the cups and… what else do you think we need Piper?" Heather asked and then grabbed another slice of pizza.

My phone buzzed and I looked at the text, letting out a small laugh, "Riggs wants to know if he could bring weed rather than alcohol."

"Oh, fuck yeah." Kelli shouted, "I'm down with that shit."

I laughed again before texting him back, and then answering Heather, "Um, I have plenty of snack foods. You should probably get ping pong balls, I know Bradley likes to play beer pong and…" I stopped for a moment to think what else we could need. It wasn't like a regular party where everything was precise, people were gonna come to have a good time, get fucked up and pass out; so they really didn't need much. "I guess trash bags and cleaning supplies for clean up."

"What about music?" Kelli asked.

"I can just hook up my iPod to my stereo system." I said.

"Alright, well Kurtis, Bradley, and Bernard are gonna come and spread the word." Heather looked up from her phone.

"I've got Kristen, Trevor, Samantha, and Adam." Kelli listed.

"Tommy said yes for him a Nadia." Bridget said.

I had to physically force myself from scoffing or groaning out loud at the thought of Tommy being at my house tomorrow.

"Ugh, god why does she have to come?" Kelli said in disgust. Now I didn't like Nadia, but I don't hate the girl. She just gets on my nerves, but Heather and Kelli absolutely _hate _her all because she went off on them for being around Tommy. Even though nothing was going on, for once, she went off and called them every name in the book and told them to stay away from Tommy.

Well in turn he then went off on her and they got into this huge fight, but obviously they are still together, but since then it's a rarity the she leaves his side in public.

"I don't know. I don't even know why he's still with her; you can tell he just tolerates her." Bridget said.

"He's too hot for her." Heather added.

What Bridget said reminded me of the time I had asked Tommy why he was with Nadia. I had also said he couldn't really love if he was sleeping with other people. He had gotten really mad and started yelling about how I didn't know anything or what I was talking about and then grabbed his stuff and left. He then showed up at my door a few days later apologizing for the way he acted and told me that it was just complicated and that he and I were easy. I don't know if he had any feelings beyond physical attraction for me, and if so I'm glad he kept it to himself. Maybe that's why he is so bothered by the fact I ended our 'relationship'; but if he really cared he would have ended things with Nadia, not that I had ever asked him too. Also not that I would start a real relationship with him; he cheated on Nadia with me, who's to say he wouldn't ever cheat on me?

"You know who else is hot?" I heard Heather say.

"Who?" Kelli asked.

"Miles."

_Why. Why couldn't Heather pick anybody else? Why him? _

"He's got a cute face, nice body though." Kelli agreed.

"He's funny, but I don't like his hair." Bridget said.

"It is kind of wild and curly, but I don't really think of that when I look at his abs." Heather smirked, "Besides, I haven't been with him yet, so it's something new."

No one knew, but I felt like I was just stabbed in the chest, over and over again. I wanted to set my brain on fire because I could already imagine Heather and Miles together and those are things can't be unseen. I may not have voice my liking for him, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less.

"He's kind of obnoxious." Kelli says.

"Not as much as Bradley." Bridget interjects.

I wanted so badly to get up a leave or to stand up and yell at them and tell them to shut up, but I remained sitting and I held my tongue.

A small ding went off and Bridget asked Kelli to help her get the brownies out of the oven.

"You can't cut them for shit." She laughed following the red head, leaving only Heather and I.

_This day just keeps getting worse, first Tommy is a dick, and then Jack is a freaking creeper now my friends are all talking about the guy I secretly like._

_Wait._

"Heather…" I look back over to my dark haired friend.

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't say this in front of Bridget or Kelli, but…" I trailed off trying to get her interest. I already threw out that I hadn't told Bridget, which she knows that I tell Bridget _everything_; she is my best friend after all.

"But, what?" Heather was growing slightly irritated that I was being so cryptic.

"Well you remember earlier when I came in talking about stupid people, right?" she nodded, "I was referring to Tommy."

"Okay, why?"

"Well him and I, well… I've been sleeping with Tommy." I rushed out.

"What!?" her jaw dropped, "Since when? Wait, he's with Nadia- that means- oh you dirty slut!" she laughed.

"Yeah, well we ended things mutually," okay so that part was a lie, but she doesn't need to know that and if she hits Tommy up not only will she back off of Miles, but she'll get Tommy off my back.

"So why are you telling me this?" she asked, knowing I wouldn't just randomly tell her something that she could use against me.

"He's fucking amazing in bed, and you're always saying that you'd have a go at him when he got the chance. Well, now here it is." I smirked.

"Why are you telling me this now? How come not when you found out he cheats?" she raised an eyebrow.

_Well what do you know; Heather has a brain and knows how to use it._

"I didn't want you to sleep with Tommy while I did, then I'd catch herpes or syphilis or something." I laughed while she glared at me.

"You're just as bad as I am, you're technically a homewrecker."

I just shrugged, "I don't like Nadia, and so I don't really care."

"Well, let's just say _if _I wanted to hook up with Tommy, how would I get him to agree to cheat? How did you do it?" she asked.

"I just slept with him at a party, one that Nadia didn't go to and it just went from there." I said honestly.

"But Nadia will be there tomorrow." She said.

"Just text him, ask him what he's gonna wear, then ask him what he would like to see you in. Make yourself appealing, then just act like your regular slutty self."

Heather at first nodded at everything I said until she realized I insulted her. She grabbed a pillow off of one of the couches and threw it at me, but I dodged it.

"What is with you and throwing things at me?" I shouted.

"Stop being a bitch and I won't throw things!"

"Okay! But you have to admit it was funny."

"It would have been if it wasn't directed at me."

"But seriously, just ask him what he would like to see you in. He'll be interested."

Heather scoffed, "I know, I'm hot as fuck, I'm hard to resist." I rolled my eyes as I watched her pick up her phone and she rapidly tapped away.

"Whatcha doing?" I smiled already knowing the answer.

"Shut up." She glared, but then answered, "Texting Tommy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Three

I had already gotten home, bringing Bridget along with me, and said good bye to my parents. Who of course told me to behave myself and said they should be back by the late evening on Monday.

"Well now that they're gone, I can relax!" I sigh while plopping on the chaise sofa in my room, while Bridget was sitting at my amour putting her make-up.

"Kelli text me, she said her and Heather will be here around six. Apparently she has _nothing_ to wear so she is out shopping."

I scoff, "I swear, she buys a new outfit for every occasion."

"You shouldn't be talking. You easily spend a few hundred dollars every time we go shopping, which is like every weekend."

"Hey," I sat up on my elbows and caught her glance in the mirror, "you're supposed to be on my side." Bridget giggled and grabbed her large powder brush and lightly brushed it over her face and neck.

There was a brief silence before Bridget spoke again, "Piper, are you okay?"

I looked at her, my eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What?"

"Well, you showed up last night in a bad mood and the other day when we went out to lunch, you left abruptly. I was just wondering if everything was okay."

"Bridge, I'm fi-"I couldn't finish my sentence, Bridget spun around in her chair and said sternly "Don't you lie to me Piper Ann, I've known you you're entire life, so I already know when you're lying or when you're _going _to lie."

At first I didn't say anything; I just stared at her thinking about what I was going to say. Over the last few days, a lot has happened and many things had been wrong.

Eventually I let out a sigh and just decided to tell her everything.

"Alright, well don't interrupt." She nodded in reply.

"Okay I've been sleeping with Tommy since March, I just ended things a few days ago, though he was constantly bugging me, I haven't heard from him since last night, right before I got to your house."

"Piper! Aren't Tommy and Nadia together?"

"Yup" my lips popping the 'p'.

She gasped, "You were sleeping with Tommy!"

"I just said that."

She gasped again, "Does Nadia know?"

I laughed; well more liked cackled, "Are you kidding? You'd think they would still be together if she knew?"

She glared at me, "No. What I meant was, did she find out, you know since you said you ended things." I abruptly stopped laughing and looked down at my knees.

"Piper?"

I sighed and rolled my headed, flopping back down onto my sofa.

"No. She didn't find out."

"Then why did you end things."

_Because I like Miles._

When I didn't answer she spoke again, "Do you like him?"

I quickly sat up and asked, "What?" thinking I may have said that out loud.

"Would Tommy not leave Nadia for you?"

And for the second time I laughed, so hard that my stomach had started to hurt.

"Wh-what's so funny?" I had barley heard her over my own laughter.

I wiped away the tears and clamed myself down, "You think I like that prick?"

"Well you must on some level to sleep with him?" She scoffed.

"Ha! I knew there was a reason why I liked you Bridget, you make me laugh." I only received a glare in return. "But no. He's hot and great in the sack, but no I DO NOT like him. Just his body, if I'm speaking honestly."

She nodded, accepting my answer, "Well how did it start? What led you to sleep with him and why did you end it all of a sudden?"

Each of those questions could be answered if I told her about Miles. Why wasn't I telling her? She's my best friend right?

"Okay, don't judge me-"

"Too late." She interrupted.

"Okay, well then shut up and listen." I glared at her. She rested her chin on the back of the wooded chair she was sitting in.

"To put it all simply… Miles." When I said his name, when I finally admit out loud to another person, even though it was just his name, I felt this huge weight lift off of my chest.

Bridget gave me a confused look, "Miles? What does he have to do with everything?"

"Well after Christmas break I just randomly started to develop a crush on Miles." I hesitate slightly, "and it grew over time. And then there was this party back in March, the one where you left early."

"I remember." Bridget said.

"Well, Miles and I were… well I thought that something was going to happen and I was actually debating on whether or not if I should tell him how I felt, but it was- I was- it just didn't happen. He was all up on some other girl and I was hurt and I was intoxicated so it was all intensified and everything was just wrong. Then Tommy was there and it went from there. We woke up in his bed, he was nice and things were good. He made me forget Miles for a while, I mean I still like him, but I had Tommy as a distraction. Up until recently though, I just can't help but think of Miles when I'm with Tommy. So I ended things, which he was not happy with, but I don't think he'll be bothering me anymore anyways so that doesn't matter."

Bridget sat there silently taking in everything I had just said, before standing up and walking over to me. She reached out and smacked the side of my head before I could move out of the way.

"OW! Hey! What the hell was that for?" I rubbed the spot she hit me.

"For keeping all of this from me." She growled.

"Alright I admit that I probably should have said something about Tommy, but I wasn't ready to talk about Miles."

"Piper," Bridget sighed and took a seat next to me. "You know you can tell me anything, I tell you everything."

"It's not that I felt like I couldn't tell you, it's just… I wasn't ready to admit it out loud. I mean its Miles, he is one of the biggest players at school and I like him a lot, but I don't want to get hurt."

"Well, first off anytime your heart is involved there is always a possibility you're going to get hurt. But you're going to like him either way, so all I can say is maybe you should just put your feelings out there, let him know your feelings and wait and see his reaction, then let him know your reservations. Maybe you just need to sleep with him or maybe you do actually like him, but you'll never know if you don't do something about it. Just give it a chance, and I'm sure you'll figure it out." I smiled up at her; she was always the best at giving advice or cheering me up whenever I felt down.

"Thank you Bridge." I leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Besides, you're too hot to be rejected. Hell even taken guys can't keep their hands off you."

"Okay you ruined the friend hug." I pushed her off of the sofa and she landed with a loud thump onto the floor. She got up and walked back over to the amour to finish getting ready. I got up and was going to get in the shower when the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Bridget asked.

"I don't know, I haven't answered the door yet."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Sarcastic bitch."

"Whatever, I'm going to go check, maybe it's just a package."

I walked to down stairs and answered the door, only to be surprised when I came face to face with Jack.

"J-Jack. What-what are you doing here?" I opened the door a little wider and wrapped my arms around myself.

He seemed a little surprised himself, opening and closing his mouth before settling on the right words. "I was, um here to pick up my pay." His deep voice cracking slightly.

I scrunched my eyebrows together, confused.

"Your mom said she would give it to me today since she couldn't get to the bank yesterday." He explained further.

I thought back to earlier this morning trying to remember if my mom had said anything about Jack. Then I remembered that she had put it in an envelope on the island in the kitchen.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot. She mentioned you were stopping by, but I guess I wasn't listening. Hold on a sec." I turned on my heel and went to the kitchen and there on the island was a single envelope with Jack's name scribbled across it. I picked it up and walked back to the front of the house and was met with Bridget coming down the stairs.

"Hey, I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Oh the guy who does our yard is here, he came to pick up his pay."

She looked out the front door, which I had left wide open, and saw Jack.

"Oh, wait… doesn't he go to our school?" she asked.

I looked back over to Jack, who was watching us intently and just nodded to Bridget.

"Um, yeah, I'm just gonna give this to him and I'll be back up stairs."

Bridget walked away and I went to Jack, handing him the envelope, "Here, I hope that's the right amount."

He didn't even open it to check he just folded it up and put it in his back pocket of his jeans, and then shoved his hands into his front pockets.

"Thank you." He said.

It was strange; this was the longest conversation we've had.

"So um, I've got to head back upstairs…"

He didn't move from the position he was standing nor did he remove his gaze from my face. I constantly moved my gaze because I was getting uncomfortable with his intense stare.

"Jack." I said and I heard a sharp intake of breath. I finally met his gaze and saw that he was biting his bottom lip. He seemed to be in deep thought, but before I could say anything more he spoke.

"Sorry, um I'll just-" he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet, " I've got to go." He quickly turned around and walked to the porch steps.

I cocked my head to the side, trying to make sense of what just happened, I had never seen him act like that before. I watched his retreating figure, and wondered if he could feel my stare, like how I always feel his.

Does it bother him? Maybe, I hope. Then he could realize how it feels and lay off on staring at me.

Then, he stopped halfway down the steps and looked over his shoulder. He had a small smile on his face. The smile itself seemed wrong on his face, like it seemed misplaced for him to smile at all, but that wasn't what bothered me. The smile seemed empty, almost sinister.

"Thanks again… Piper." He continued on and didn't stop after he spoke.

I stood frozen in my spot. A feeling, alien to me, but it was similar to dread and fear. I don't know why it felt this way or how Jack could have made me feel this way, but it was filling up my head and chest.

How?

The way he said my name sent chills down my spine and goose bumps across my body, and not in the good way.

_What is up with him?_

Was it just me?

"Piper?" Bridget's voice knocks me out of my stupor. I shook my head and closed the door, trying to forget what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Four

Bridget and I had gotten the food together on the island so that no one would go looking through the cabinets and had finished getting ready; while she went for a slinky white dress, which look amazing, I opted for something more casual and chose high wasited shorts with a floral bralet.

Not long after Heather and Kelli got here, people started showing up and I had Bernard and Bradley drag out a fold up table and put it in the downstairs lounge and bar area. I also hooked my iPod to the stereo system and put my dance playlist on shuffle; soon a low thumping sounded out with a high techno sound, making me already want to start dancing.

"Sick beats." Bernard said from behind me. I set my iPod down and turn up the music a little bit so that way everyone can hear it, but you don't have to shout to be heard.

"Yeah I put it together this morning with Bridget." I said turning around seeing that he already had a red cup in his hands. I looked up at his face and he towered over me, smirking down at me. His light eyes shone brightly and were such a contrast to his dark hair and tanned skin. At one point I had a liked Bernard, and if I recall I've slept with him, but as you can guess I really don't remember that night due to a certain liquid.

"Starting without me?" I smile and take his drink, "What is it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, Chris jumped behind the bar and mixed it up. Its sweet and you can't even taste the alcohol." I put the cup up to my lips; I could smell the sweet aroma, but not the alcohol.

"Well those are the best kinds of drinks." I said before tipping my head back and taking a large drink.

"Hey," Bernard grabbed the cup from me, "Don't drink it all!"

I laughed at him, "Calm down, there's plenty more."

"Then let's go get you one Miss Hostess!" he put an arm around my shoulders and dragged me over to the bar. "Chris! Get Miss Brookes one of… these!" He shouted and rose up his plastic cup.

The guy, our good friend Chris was leaning over the dark wooden counter talking to some chick I didn't recognize, but when he heard Bernard speak out to him he looked up and smiled. Chris was a good looking guy, he had dirty blond hair that would sometimes look like it was brown, and he was also somewhat tan, probably due to the outdoor sports he plays.

"Alright, coming right up." He grabbed a large bottle of vodka and few mixers and kind of juice. He mixed it all together and poured it into a red cup of my own.

"Here you go." He slid the cup to me and I grabbed it, already taking a drink from it.

"Careful, these will knock you on your ass." Chris said with a chuckle. I wiped my bottom lip a smirked.

"I threw this party so I could get trashed. So keep them coming." I giggled and I took another sip. The sweet drink was slightly chilled and I could barely feel the burning of the alcohol when it went down my throat; but I had watched him pour quite a bit into my drink.

"Wow Chris, I think you've found your calling." Bernard said putting his empty cup on the bar waiting for him to fill it back up and then turns back to me. "So how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"You've been too busy with football," I say.

"Ugh, don't remind me. If it weren't for the joint I just had, I'd still be sore as fuck. Bradley is depending on this year to get that football scholarship so he's riding us along with coach."

Chris handed Bernard a new drink before walking off to deal with someone else.

"That sucks, but what about you?" I ask; Everyone knew Bradley's life revolved around football, partying, and getting laid, but he had somewhat straightened out and toughen up since last year to try and get serious about football for college since he knew his grades weren't going to get him in.

"What about me?" asked Bernard.

"What's your plan for after high school?" I held the cup in both of my hands and rocked back and forth on the balls of my slip on shoes.

"I haven't really thought about it, but I don't really need to. I have good grades-"

"Surprisingly." I interrupted. He just nudged me and continued on, "And I also have my parents offering to pay my way through college, just like they did for my brother."

I nodded my head and thought about Bernard was a decent guy when he wasn't around Bradley. They, like Bridget and I, grew up together and have been best friends since diapers; but it's only a matter of time before Bernard goes off to do bigger and better things than Bradley. Sure Bradley was a decent football player, but there was no guarantee that he would make it pro.

"Well lucky you, huh." We continued to talk for a little while longer, even flirting a bit, and we were soon joined by Bradley himself. He came over with some shots and forced us both to take one with him. I gladly accepted and quickly took one from his hand and felt it burn the back of my throat before making face.

Afterwards he shouted out like a maniac before jumping up slightly.

"Whoa dude, how much have you had already?" Bernard smiled at his already buzzed friend.

"Man I'm just getting started." He brought Bernard in for a man hug and asked him if he would partner up with him for beer pong.

"Hell yeah man," He agreed. Bradley turned to me and grabbed me, giving me a forceful hug.

"Piiiipppperrrrr," He drug out my name, I could smell the alcohol on his breath, "Why don't you come watch? You could be my good luck charm?" He smirked down at me.

I wiggled my way out of his grip, and stepped back to create a little space between us.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna go find the girls."

"Alright, suit yourself." He said.

I watched them walk over to the beer pong table; a few people shouted out, ready to watch them and whoever they were against play.

I shook my head and chuckled to myself before walking into the living room, looking for Bridget. Quite a lot of people showed up, most I invited, others just tagging along with a friend. The most condensed area was the bar and lounge area, but that's expected since that's where the drinks are, The kitchen wasn't too bad, just the people I like to call stragglers, mainly consisting of the people who wouldn't get involved in the drinking games or refuse to dance. They only showed up to drink and chill, not really ones for fun.

The moment I stepped into the living room I was met with a thick cloud of smoke. I let out a small cough and waved my hand in front of my face to try and clear my vision. I saw the source of it coming from the hookah bong on the center of my coffee table.

"Hey don't you spill any ash or coal on my carpet, or I'll kick your ass." I shout at the small group of people that were crowd in the room. Nearly all the furniture was crowded with people, and the ones who couldn't find a seat were sitting on the floor. A boy with light auburn hair, who had the hookah pipe in his mouth, nodded before passing on to a brunette girl I recognized as Heather.

"Pip! There you are." I saw a burley, black haired boy shout out and scoot over making room for me on the loveseat he was sitting on.

"Hey, when did you get here Riggs?" I ask, making my way over to him and sitting on the armrest of the couch, to his left.

"A little bit ago, I showed up with Nadia and Tommy." He replied point over to the other people taking up the other couch. My body stiffened at the mention of Tommy, but refused to let him get to me; besides Nadia was here, so he'd be on his best behavior.

I looked over to them, Tommy, who was the closest to me, was casually leaning back into couch with a beer bottle in his hand and Nadia was on the other side of his and had each of her hands wrapped around his arm, hanging off of him. She didn't say anything to me; she just smiled then looked away. Tommy on the other hand acted as if we hadn't had a huge fight yesterday and that he hadn't called me a homewrecking whore.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much." I answered and turned away from to look back at Riggs. He was leaned over the coffees table; he had just finished rolling up a joint.

"You gonna share?" I ask him, he laughs after lighting up and taking a hit causing him to cough. He hits his chest a few times, and then passes the joint to me. I take hit, holding it in for a few seconds, then letting out the puff of smoke.

"This is some good shit." I say before taking another hit.

"I always got the good shit." Riggs said, taking his drink off the table and leaning back in the couch and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I lean into his side, just relaxing a bit.

I pass it back to him and I take his drink, watching everybody and everything that was going on. I noticed that the music volume had increased and I could see a few people dancing just at the edge in the lounge room. _I'd have to go back in there._

I looked at everyone sitting in the living room, watching people laugh and pass the joints and pipe. Then a mop of curly hair caught my eye and my breath caught in my throat. There he was, sitting the ground, at the edge of the coffee table, laughing to something Kelli and Heather said. I didn't think too much into it, for I was caught up in looking at how cute he looked when he laughed. It was like the laugh took over his entire body; he opened his mouth wide and rocked back and forth while clapping his hands.

It made me smile. I also took in what he was wearing, dark slim jeans and a light grey tee shirt, simple and casual, but he somehow made it look really nice.

I was caught off guard when I looked back to his face and saw that he was looking straight at me.

_He had caught me staring._

I could feel a blush start to creep up my neck, but before I could look away he smirk and then sent me a wink. I could the feel the blush invade my entire face and my heart speed up. I was so embarrassed so I looked away and ripped the joint out of Riggs' hand. He gave a small grunt for protest, but stopped when he realized it was only me. I took a long hit and blew it out in Tommy's direction.

"Are you going to hog it or pass it?" he said in an irritated tone.

"I only just got it back." I glared at him.

"It's called puff, puff, pass." He leaned over the arm of the couch, ready to take it out of my hands

"Hey, it's called shut the fuck up." Riggs told him, "I'll roll another one dude, just chill out."

Tommy let out a huff and leaned back into the couch, glaring at me, but turned away when Riggs sent him a glare of his own. I smirked, happy Tommy was not only irritated, but that I had pissed him off and he couldn't say or do anything about it with Riggs sitting right next to me.

"Piper!" I look and see my red headed friend run out of the kitchen, stumbling slightly. She grabbed the wall to keep herself steady.

"Come dance with me! Please!" she giggled, already moving to the beat coming from the stereos in the other room.

"Okay." I say, all but throwing the little stub that was left from the joint I had at Tommy. Then I asked Riggs if he wanted to come and dance with us.

"I'll be in there later." I nodded and walked to Bridget, who grabbed my hand and led me to the large group of people who were grinding on each other. The music was twice as loud now that I was standing in front of the speaker, where the steady beat pounded. I could feel the music work its way through me and started to move to the beat. Bridget got behind me and threw her head back laughing.

This is what I needed. To loosen up and just have some fun, I had no problems on my mind at the moment just focusing on moving and letting myself go. I was glad that I had chosen to wear comfortable shoes; I could see Bridget was having a hard time keeping balanced, but it seemed as if she didn't care. I shook my head and began to feel lighter, knowing that all the alcohol and that joint was taking effect. A dopey smile made its way to my face as I got lost in the crowd and the music.

I was already sweating when Kelli, Chris and Riggs came over to join us. Riggs had started throwing out these weird dance moves and we all just started acting silly, doing ridged robot moves or the sprinkler. We jumped around for a little bit and even created a small circle, making up moves that sort of made fun of the song or beat we were dancing to.

Then, before I realized they had grouped off, Riggs and Kelli and Bridget and Chris; I sort of was the only one dancing by myself. I even noticed that Heather and Tommy were dancing, or to me it seemed like they were having dry sex right there in front of me. I let out a grimace and backed up to try and get of the dancing crowd, but I tripped and bumped right into something hard. At first I thought I had collided with a wall, but the 'wall' had wrapped their arms around me, preventing me from falling to the ground. I had rammed right into some one dancing around, I steadied myself and looked up to apologized, but was in complete shock when I saw Miles' face.

I felt my mouth opened and shut, no words coming out. I just bumped into Miles; right into his chest… he had _his arms _wrapped around me.

"Um…" I blushed and looked away from his gaze, but looked back when I heard him laugh.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice had a slight raspy tone to it. It sent chills down my spine and my blush intensified. I nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak and not sound like an idiot.

"A bit of a klutz or have you had too much to drink?"

I let out a small, playful gasp, "I'll have you know, I can't still count to ten."

His eyes widen slightly and he put on this mockingly shocked face, "Ten? Wow, that's so high."

We laughed together; I enjoyed this little interaction we had. Ever since I had realized that I was starting too really like him, I distanced myself from him. It had been a while since we've actually talked or messed around or even hung out.

He leaned in close to my face, brushing his nose against my cheek, I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and he whispered, "You look nice tonight."

I don't know if it was the alcohol or if I was just so sick of hiding my feelings, but I mustered up some courage to ask him to dance. He didn't reply, but he turned me around, pulled my back to his chest and ground his hips against my back side. I had trouble holding back a small groan; I threw all caution aside and grinded back.

Forgetting all the reservations I had, I let the music take over my body and danced against Miles, making sure that we stayed as close as possible. I leaned my head back into his chest and lifted my arms up running my hands through his curls, taking a note at how soft they felt. I could feel something start to poke the back of my thigh and I let out a giggle.

Miles turned me back around as the beat change into something harder and filled with a deep bass. Our eyes met, his grey eyes glossed over with a look I've seen plenty of times before. _Lust._

He started to lean in, but I wasted no time and crashed my lips onto his forcefully. His hands roamed over my body, before finally resting on my waist and the other grabbing my ass. I brought arms up and wrapped them around his neck, raking one through the back of his hair. He let out a deep moan as I slightly pulled on his curls; I let out a small chuckle. He broke away from the kiss to push me up against the nearest wall then kissed me again, nibbling on my lip.

I know I wasn't thinking clearly and I had forgotten that we were in a room filled with a bunch of other people, but this felt right. At this moment I wanted him and I wasn't going to let anything ruin this, like the last time. I pulled away from him and before he could protest, I said, "How 'bout we continue you this somewhere else?"

His eyes widen slightly, he seemed surprised that I would be so bold, but he quickly recovered a smirked down at me. "Lead the way."

I smiled at him, grabbed his hand and weaved my way through the crowd with him trailing behind me. I ignored everybody I walked by, my mind was only focused on one thing, getting to my room.

I sped walked up the stairs and turned left; I opened my bed room door and let him walk in before me. I closed it and turned the lock so that way there were no interruptions. I pivoted on me heel and saw that Miles had walked a ways into my enormous room and was taking a look around.

Nerves had made their way into the pit of my stomach; nerves for what was to come and nerves because he was ultimately judging my room.

I took a good look myself to make sure I had nothing out that could potentially embarrass me. My room was dark, only illuminated by the room peering in from my window setting a somewhat peaceful and eerie atmosphere. My pale pink walls were covered with many decorations and pictures of friends and family, which is where I saw Miles standing in front of. He had a small, gentle smile on his face when he touched one of the pictures.

"So…" my voice broke the silence, making him slightly jump. He let out a nervous chuckle and looked over to my canopy bed.

"Looks comfortable." He commented, slowly walking over to me.

"Want to find out?" I teased.

He was now standing front of me and he brought both hands up to my face, slowly leaning in. I barley caught the words that left his lips, but it also seemed like when I realized what he said it sound as if he shouted them. "You're so beautiful."

He didn't give me any chance to reply, he crashed his mouth on mine and moved his hands to my hips, lifting me up and walking towards the bed, without breaking the kiss until he tossed me onto the mattress.

He pulled his shirt off before getting on the bed and crawling up to me, hovering right over me. I traced the tips of my fingers from his chest down to his abs, and stop right at the edge where his briefs were. I lightly moved my fingers back and forth, I could feel him shiver. I pulled my arms back and sat up on my elbows lightly kissing him as he used one hand to unzip my bralet. He pulled away and looked me dead in the eye and said in husky voice laced with lust and want; the sound itself made my toes curls.

"I've wanted this… I've wanted you, for so long."

I bit my lip, and the thought that he wanted me just as bad as I wanted him made me just want to scream, but I didn't because I didn't want to look like a psycho.

"Well now you have me… What are you gonna do?" I asked, by own voice deeper than usual.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Five

There was an annoying sound make my ears ring. It was making my head hurt-wait no, my head is pounding, it already hurts. I let out a low groan, which took a lot more energy than I thought it would.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel like shit?_

I could barely move, my body like it weighed a ton and everything was either sore or stiff. I peeked one eye open only to shut it quickly. The sun was already near the middle of the sky shining brightly and happily. So I opened my both my eyes, slowly this time to try and take in my surroundings.

_My bedroom._

Then a flood of memories, blurry and choppy, came rushing back to me.

The party, I threw a party last night.

Blurry images of me drinking, laughing and dancing ran through my mind.

_Wait._

I quickly sat up in my bed; I noticed that I was completely naked.

I had danced with Miles, then… and then I took him upstairs. All of a sudden more images of Miles and I came rushing back. I grabbed my head in my hands, trying to ease the dull throbbing and me thinking this hard wasn't helping.

Miles and I had sex. I slept with Miles. Oh my fucking god. I look over to my left and saw that the bed was empty. He wasn't there. He…left.

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach.

I had given in and slept with him, just like I had with nearly every other guy I've slept with, but this time… this was different. I hadn't wanted it to go this way. I liked Miles and he was attracted to me enough to sleep with me, but he's gone.

_Does that mean that's the only thing he wanted?_

That's what I usually do the next morning; I sneak out to avoid confrontation.

And that's just what he did.

"No." I mumbled; I don't want to believe it. I jumped out of bed and scrambled to my dresser. I grabbed a bra and some cotton shorts, not even bothering to grab underwear. I reached in my closet and grabbed one of my flannel shirts, throwing it on without buttoning the front and rushed out my bedroom door and down the stairs.

There were dozens of people passed out everywhere; on the couch, on the counters, on the tables, and on the floor. Trash and cups were strewn all over the floor, with slipped alcohol stains. The air in the house smelled like vomit, cigarettes, and stale beer. I held back a gag as a search through the rooms and looked at everybody that was passed out in the house.

I didn't see him anywhere, so I decided to check and see if his car was still here. That would tell me if he has left or not.

Deep down I knew he had left, but I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that he did exactly what I was scared he was going to do. I didn't want my negative, cynical side to be right.

So I hurried to the front door, but I wasn't careful enough. I tripped over one of my passed out classmates and fell right on my face.

I cried out and was matched with a loud grunt, followed by moaning. I pushed myself up and checked to see if my nose was bleeding and when I felt that it was dry, I gently massaged it while looking over my shoulder to see who I tripped on.

I recognized the guy as Bernard, who was clutching his stomach and groan, mumbling incoherent things. I watched him open his eyes and look for the person who violently disturbed him until his gaze rested on me.

"Piper what the fuck!" he growled.

"Are you okay?" I ask, standing up and brushing myself off. I really wanted to just walk away and continue what I was doing, but I need to make sure my friend was okay.

"The fuck? No! You stepped on me you stupid bitch!"

I rolled my eyes, getting pissed at him. _I don't the time or the patience for this._

"Fuck off Bernard."

I opened the front door and quickly walked off my porch. The bright, hot sun beat down right on my face; I had to put a hand up to cover my eyes just so I could see. I winced when I felt a sharp pain on the bottom of my foot.

"Ouch. Ugh." I sighed, thinking that it wasn't the smartest idea to come running out here half-naked and bare foot. I looked around and tried to remember what kind of car he drove. _It's red, I at least know that._

_A red what? _

I knew it wasn't car, but it also wasn't a truck.

_A jeep! He drives a red Jeep Liberty._

But sadly, there was no sign of the red car.

"Ugh! What the fuck!" I shouted out, running a hand through my hair. I don't know what to do or think. He left, he got what he wanted and just _left._

"I'm so stupid! I can't believe I actually let myself do that." I spoke aloud to myself.

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that." The deep voice surprised me, causing me to jump and turn around to face the person who had snuck up on me.

"Oh!" I was really surprise to see Jack standing at the edge of my front yard, with his hands in his front pockets. "Um… Jack wh-what- why are you here?"

He ignored my question and took a few steps forward; I couldn't help, but take a step back. When he saw that, he stopped immediately and stared at, not my face for once, it a few inches lower. I looked down and was reminded that I had not buttoned up my shirt, I was standing in front of Jack with my bra showing and he openly stared right at my chest, unashamed.

I grabbed my flannel and covered my chest, folding my arms over my front and cleared my throat.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" I ask again, my voice stern, I was already irritated with Miles and now Jack.

He in turn cleared his throat and moved his gaze right back up to my face, "I heard you had… _company." _He looked past me to my house; referring to the party I had the night before. "And thought I'd come and see if you need help cleaning up."

For a second, I was surprised by the nice offer and slightly appreciated the fact he would do that, but his presence had always made me uncomfortable and was even made worse with the fact he was openly staring at my chest, like a creep.

"Um, no. My friends are gonna stay and help, but thank you." I said quickly.

He continued to stare right into my eyes and took another step forward, "Are you alright? You seemed angry a moment ago."

Again I was surprised. We hardly ever speak and over the last few days he seems to have gotten bolder.

I thought back to his question and was reminded about why I was angry. I wasn't only angry, but I was also hurt; I knew Miles would do this. I can't blame anyone, but myself. I could feel the tears threatening to spill, but I refused to cry in front of Jack.

"I'm fine, something happened, but I'm… I'm over it." I lied. I looked at the ground to avoid his harsh stare, but when a few minutes had passed and he said nothing looked back at him.

He didn't nod or say anything, he just turned on his heel and walked back to his truck, which looked to be in poor condition, and left.

_Well that was easier than I thought. I wonder how he knew about the party. It is a small party after all; but what's with him constantly showing up at my house._

I pushed aside everything that I was feeling and thinking, making my way back into my house. I needed to get everyone out of my house and clean everything up, but I didn't want to do any of that. I just want to curl back into my bed and cry for a few days

But I knew I couldn't do that, I saw Bernard, shirtless, standing in the door way, with a lit cigarette hanging off his lips.

"Can I have one, please?" he pulled his pack out of his pocket handing me open, and then pulling the lighter out and lit it for me. Inhaled the harsh tobacco, and then let out a faded cloud of smoke into the dry air. I looked back at Bernard who was looking out into the open, looking like he was thinking real hard about something or just dealing with his hang over.

"What happened to your shirt?" I asked, breaking the silence. I would have liked to have said something else, rather than his partially nudity because then he would ask about mine, but I was sure that when I stepped on him he was wearing a shirt.

"It was covered in vomit." He answered without looking at me, "What about you, why are you half naked?"

I laughed internally, "I was in a bit of a rush."

I took another drag and ran over my thoughts, thinking about how I should probably just avoid Miles until school starts. Then I'll just have to act like nothing ever happened, like I did with every other guy. Bernard and I are fine, were still pretty close.

_You didn't feel this way about Bernard._

"Why were you talking to him?" he asked. I looked to my right; Bernard was now looking at me, waiting for me to answer.

"What? Talking to who?"

"That weird guy that goes to our school, why was he here and why were you talking to him?" I realized he was talking about Jack, but also found it odd that he would give me the third degree about talking to someone.

"What's with all the questions?" I shot back, but he still looked at me, expecting an answer. I let out a sigh and stomped out my cigarette.

"He's our gardener; he just had a few questions about the flowers." I lied, hoping he would buy it.

He gave me a skeptical look, "Is that all?"

"Ugh! Yes, Bernard. Why do you even care?" I said sharply, now fully facing him. He turned away from me and looked back to the direction of the street.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you." I was shocked, _so I wasn't just me._

"You and me both." I agreed with him.

"I'd be careful around him, okay?"

"Jeesh, you sound like Riggs." I chuckled. We both made are way back into the house; he wrapped an arm around me, bringing me in for a hug.

"Well I care about you, like you're my little sister" I laughed out loud that time.

"That's weird considering that we've slept together." I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not really, my sister so that makes it okay."

I shake my head, "Whatever Bernard. Go wake Bradley up and go home, otherwise I'm gonna force you to help clean up."

He didn't need to be told twice, he went a searched for his best friend and left shortly after waking him. While I was nudging every sleeping body, telling them the same thing and they reacted the same way, not that I thought they would stay.

I finally found Bridget, who weirdly was asleep under the beer pong table. I crouch down and lightly poked her face, "Bridge, wakey, wakey." She let out a few incoherent grumbles.

"Come on, I need you right now." My voice shook slightly. I was trying my best to hold it together.

"Hmm?" she opened one eye and looked up at me. "Where am I?"

"Under a table." I answered.

She looked around real quick, then back at me, "You look sad," her voice still sounding sleepy. I just nodded and she patted the floor beside her.

"I'm still tired, let's just cuddle and sleep. You look like you need some cuddling." She had already closed her eyes, but lifted up her arm for me to cuddle up next to her. A small smile made its way to my face.

I let out a sigh and crawled under the table to join my best friend, cleaning the house and dealing with my heart could wait. Cuddling sounded nice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

Enjoy :)

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Six

This has officially been the longest, most grueling week of my life. I have refused to leave the house and I've rejected everybody who has invited me out, all because I don't want to chance running into Miles. The only person that knows is Bridget and she has been coming over to keep me company, like now for instance. Though that didn't stop her from nagging me, constantly telling me that I'm over reacting and that I should just act like it doesn't bother me and eventually it won't. Also with the fact school starts in two weeks, so I will have to face him sooner than later, but I'd rather go with later.

"Look, I just need sometime, okay?" I sigh at my red headed friend. She rolled her eyes at me, hopping off the bar stool and walking over to one of the lower cabinets.

Even though the sun had risen a while ago, we both had just gotten out of bed and while it would be appropriate to eat lunch, we both decided on going ahead and eat breakfast food, waffles to be exact.

"Yeah, you've been saying that the entire week. I bet he doesn't even know you're acting like this. He's oblivious to nearly everything, I mean come on he didn't even know you liked him, liked him."

"I know, it's just I feel so stupid and I wasn't thinking clearly. Even though its one sided, I just… It feels like it would in an actual relationship. I feel so used and ugh I just shouldn't have slept with him." I bury my face in my arms on top of the island. I heard Bridget sigh and her light foot falls heading my way. I felt her hand on my shoulder as she lightly patted it before hugging me from behind.

"I know Piper, I'm sorry. It's just… this isn't like you. And besides there is nothing you can do about it now, just keep your head up."

I lifted my head up and smiled, "Thanks Bridge."

I knew I was being a baby about it all and sometimes unreasonable, but she had been here for me, enduring it all.

"You feel better?" She asked. I nodded.

"Good, because I'm starving." We laughed and I started mixing the ingredients to the waffle mix while she got out the waffle maker.

"Do you want cinnamon in it?" I asked and she gave me the look like I was crazy to even ask the question.

"Um, duh." I shook my head and mixed in a dash of cinnamon.

"This should be enough for us, maybe enough for my mom too."

"She still in bed?" Bridget asked.

"No, last I checked she was soaking in the bath." I answered, Bridget chuckled.

"The tub is more like a Jacuzzi."

"Well whatever it is, it's amazing." I laughed.  
While I was watching Bridget pour the mix into the waffle iron the doorbell rang. I got up to get it because I knew my mom probably didn't hear it and Bridget didn't want to burn the waffles.

I tried to think at whom it could be, no one has stopped by my house since I've practically ignored them, but then again that would be all the more reason to come and see why I've shut everyone out. It could also be Jack… wait, no please let it _not _be Jack.

_I could just simply be the mail man._

I let out a small sigh and shrugged out the creepy feeling that washed over me. I grabbed the handle, pulling the door open. I was surprised at who was standing on the other side and honestly I really didn't know how to react.

Miles stood up straight, with his hands in his pockets. He wore a loose tee and light brown khaki shorts considering it was hot outside today. He looked down on me, his light grey eyes wide, but avoiding direct eye contact.

"Um… What are you doing here?" I tried my best to keep my voice steady. My anger towards him was coming back.

"I, well… I just…" He mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck; he looked nervous.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood to see anybody, especially you, so if you would be so kind as to leave-" I said in a sarcastic tone, already closing the door, but he stopped me.

"No, I came by to apologize." He sighed.

I raised an eye brow at him, "Apologize for what?"

"I'm sorry for leaving that morning. I heard you were upset because of it and I wasn't my intention to hurt you."

That surprised me. "Wait, what?" I was confused, how did he know I was upset? Why would he apologize for leaving after we had sex if that was just it for him, sex?

"I'm completely lost. Why are you apologizing? I mean yeah I was upset, but you got what you wanted. Why do you care that I'm upset about it."

"Well why are you upset about it?" he radically changed the subject. He also had a curious glint in his eyes, but what really caught my attention was the small smirk that played on his lips.

"I-I-" I opened and closed my mouth, not really sure what to say. _Maybe the truth?_

I let out a deep sigh, _Might as well._

"I like you Miles; like, like you like you and that night was a lapse of judgment. I'm upset because I like you and I slept with you, it meant more to me than you. For you it was just another screw and that hurt me. I felt used and even though we weren't together it still hurt and I knew it would."

"Is that why you've been avoiding everybody?" he asked, I nodded.

"I haven't left the house, but you don't have to worry. I'll get over it eventually and maybe we could continue being friends. You're a funny guy Miles." I sent a sad smile. No use in ruining a friendship, even though we've been distant over the past few months. I've stayed friends with Bernard and I only slightly cringe when I see Tommy, so maybe Miles and I could remain friends. He'll go on acting like that night never happened and I'll eventually get over it.

"But what if I don't want you to get over it and maybe… I'd like to be more than friends."

Wait, what? I knew my face showed nothing but confusion and my heart skipped a beat.

_Did he mean…_

"You're wrong when you said I was just wanted a screw." He paused and walked closer to me, leaving hardly any space in between us. He brought his hand up a lightly grazed my cheek. "I've actually liked you for a while. I mean I've tried to ask you out, but you always rejected me."

"Well I thought they were just ploys to get in my pants." I defended myself. Her I was moping about how he hurt me, when it turns out I wasn't completely innocent in this.

"I get that, I've never really been serious with relationships and I'm not gonna lie, last summer that's all I thought about and it didn't help that Bernard went on and on how you were a good lay." He chuckled; I rolled my eyes not really wanting to hear about the guys talking about me.

"But as I got to know you at some point it turned into more, it was like I just woke up one morning and I thought about holding your hand and laughing with you rather than just sex. And last week I decided that I was going to talk to you because at one point a few months ago you distanced yourself and I wasn't gonna let you go just like that. I won't lie I was nervous and had bit to drink and when you came on to me I was just- God I can't even explain how happy I was." He had a large goofy smile on his face I could help but smile back at him and butterflies started stirring up in the bottom of my stomach.

"I don't regret that night, though I'd wish it could have happened differently or in another way, but I don't regret it. And the morning after I woke up happy, but then I thought about all the times you rejected me and I could take that. So I left, I left with that memory in my head thinking that it meant nothing but fun for you and I didn't want to get hurt."

"But it seems that we both ended up hurting each other." I finished and head nodded solemnly.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, everything that I wanted to hear. He actually liked me back and all those words and thoughts he shared with me… I really had no idea what to do or what to say. After everything, from denying my feelings, to secretly crushing on him from afar, then fear of being hurt and distancing myself and lastly this past week of humiliation. He was also going through it, I find it funny how we were both going through the same thing; fearing the other didn't recuperate their feelings when, we have all along.

I was so happy, but I had one question, "Why come and tell me this now? I mean after everything and you just said you didn't think I liked you back."

He let out a low chuckle and pulled me into his arms, wrapping them around my waist.

"A little birdy told me."

"And who may I ask was this little bird?"

"Not telling." He leaned forward a pecked my lips.

I enjoyed the sweet little kiss, happy that it had all worked out I can actually be with this guy.

"Now I want to start over and do this right, so will you, Piper Brookes, go on a date with me?" he asked. I smiled and tapped my chin with my point finger, playing it off as if I was in deep thought about it; he just rolled his eyes at me.

"I would like that." I answered. If possible his smile grew, "Good, I'll pick you up at seven on Thursday."

I nodded in agreement, "I can't wait." I gave one last kiss before he turned around and walked away. I closed the door and leaned against it smiling, probably looking like I had a screw loose in my head. I was elated; I couldn't believe that Miles actually liked me and that I was actually going out on a date with him. All of that worrying and humiliation I felt was all for nothing.

"So… How'd it go?" a voice broke my train of thought. I looked up and met the stare of my best friend.

"We're you spying?" I asked walking over to her.

"Um, duh." She giggled, "But you didn't answer my question, how'd it go?"

"It went well, I've got a date." I smiled, but a thought crossed my mind, "Wait, how come you're not surprised it was Miles?"

She rolled her eyes at me, placing her hands on her hips sending me a look that said 'really?', but she just rolled her head and started walking back into the kitchen.

"It doesn't matter, I'm hungry."

"Wait, _you told him?" _ My voice rose a bit towards the end.

The only response I got was another giggle.

"I cant believe you!" I charged after her.

"Hey now, you are going on a date with him, right?" she stopped at the entry way to the kitchen and turned around to face me causing me to stop right in front of her.

"Well yes, but still! I told you-"

"You should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me you'd still be moping and so would he." I paused letting her words sink in, and then I glared at her. Yes what she did actually benefited me, but still.

"What if he didn't like me back? Hmm? What then?" I pressed.

"Well he does so shut up. The waffles are done." She went a grabbed a plate that had two waffles drowned in syrup. I let out a sigh letting the subject drop. I was grateful because, yes if it wasn't for her opening her big mouth I wouldn't have a date with Miles, but I won't thank her.

"You can eat my food, that is me showing my appreciation." I scowled.

"I was gonna eat it anyway." She sassed back.

I shook my head before making my own plate, "I wonder why I'm even friends with you."

"I should be asking that question." She replied.

We both laughed and things went back to the way they were, just with me in a better mood than before I answered the door. I felt like my old self again and it was because my best friend had a big mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Seven

I looked around the familiar setting, taking it all in. This was my last year of high school, this was my senior year and I was excited and nervous. I looked up at the front of my school; it wasn't overly large, but still quite big. It was two stories high, covered with tinted windows and was an ugly off white color that looked more of a yellow. I clicked the lock button to my car and threw the keys into my messenger bag before walking to the front of the school. I brushed off the front of my white skater dress and flattened my peter pan color and prayed that nothing will get on this dress. I seem to always have the worst luck with white clothing. When I walked up under the terrace and was greeted by Bridget, who was leaning on one of the red pillars. I looked over her attire and thought she looked really pretty; she was wearing a peach colored high waisted flared skirt with a black bralet and corkscrew wedges. I looked down at my black suede pumps; _maybe I should have opted for a more comfortable pair of shoes._ When she saw me she waved, I walked up to her and she pushed herself off the pillar.

"Finally, I have been waiting for like ten minutes." She groaned.

"Sorry I had to turn around I forgot my binder." I laughed.

"Well Heather and Kelli are already inside organizing their lockers."

"Alright we should do the same before the first bell rings. I'm glad ours are right next to each other." I smiled at my best friend.

"Me too, now it will be easier meeting up in between classes and lunch."

When we entered the schools front doors, and were met with a bunch of crazy. The hallways were overcrowded and half of the other students were running around like they were lost. Bridget giggled, "Well we can definitely tell who the freshmen are." I nodded in agreement.

"So did you get your schedule yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got all normal classes except English and history; I've got advanced in those."

"Huh, me too! Let me see." She pulled her schedule out of her purse and handed it to me. I looked it over and compared it to mine. Like me she only had four classes and first lunch.

"We have everything but chemistry together." I saw handing it back to her. We reached our lockers and I did the combination and opened my locker. There were four books in there, one for each class I had: Advanced English, Pre-Calculus, Chemistry, and Advanced History.

"You're taking chemistry again?" she asked.

"Yeah I failed it last year and to get accepted to a university I have to have two sciences under my belt." I said.

"But you suck at chemistry."

"No! I'm just… not the best and it didn't help that I had Kelli as a partner." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Whatever you say." Bridget said, turning back to her locker and pulled out her pre-calculus book and I did the same.

"Did someone say my name?" another voice joined us.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Kelli, along with Heather, was standing behind me. I gave them both a once over and smirked; they both could be so over the top sometimes. Kelli was wearing tight, faux leather pants and a red sheer blouse, while Heather wore a tight high waisted skirt which would have made her look professional and classy, but she had paired with a completely see through lace top. I guess it counts that she wore a black bandeau, but still a bit much for school.

"Yeah I was saying it was your fault that I failed chemistry."

She gasped dramatically and placed her hand over her heart, "Well, I never!" Heather rolled her eyes and pushed Kelli aside.

"Yeah, okay." I dismissed her and closed my locker.

"Don't you two look cute." Heather cocked and eyebrow. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her blunt bangs grazed the tops of her eye brows. I'm just saying she would look classy if she had chosen a different shirt.

I looked over at Bridget who was giving me the same look I was giving her. Even though it sounded like a complement, it wasn't. Heather had made it a back handed comment; while her a Kelli dress more 'sexy', Bridget and I opted for a more casual pretty look.

"And don't you look like the presidents whore." I replied, but she just shrugged it off. Usually one would be offended by a comment like that, but not Heather, especially coming from me. Its normal for us to insult one another because on some level we both know the other doesn't mean it, we just like to give each other shit or call the other person out on their shit.

"So what's this I hear about you and Miles?" Kelli asked.

I blushed at the mention of him, after our date on Thursday, we went out again Saturday. While on the dates, I thought it would be weird or awkward, but it wasn't. We fell right back into how we were last year, acting like good friends; good friends that were trying for more and it seems to be working out right now.

"We're just dating." I tried to brush off the subject, but it didn't work.

"Dating? Since when do you date Piper?" Heather scoffed.

"I think it's good that she's dating, it's much better than sleeping with a guy." Bridget chimed in.

"I disagree, it's easier to just sleep with a guy, no attachments whatsoever." Heather said.

"Really?" I looked at her, trying to contain my laughter. She had no idea what she was in for when she decided to end things with Tommy. Heather gets bored very quickly; I give it two maybe three months' tops before she dumps Tommy. Then she'll see that friends with benefits aren't so easy.

"Well I like dating, you get a either a free meal or a free movie out of it." I laughed.

The first bell chimed, giving the eight minute warning and I looked at my friends noticing that Kelli had her Pre- Calculus book, but Heather didn't.

"What class do you have right now?" I asked her.

She pursed her lips; obviously she noticed that Bridget, Kelli and I all had the same class, but not her. "I have English."

"Oh, well hopefully you have someone else in that class with you." Bridget told her.

We parted ways, Kelli going on about something or another, I didn't really care. I was wondering where Miles was, I hadn't seen him yet and I wanted to compare schedules or at least find out if we had the same lunch.

I walked into the classroom and noticed the teacher had yet to arrive; I looked around the room trying to decide where I should sit when a familiar face caught my eye.

"Hey Riggs." I said walking over to the far side of the class room, the last column of desk was lined up nearly against the wall of windows that let the bright sun lighten up the room. He sat in the second to last row about four seats back from the first row. I sat right next to him and noticed that Bridget sat in front of me and Kelli sat in front of Riggs.

"Who knew you'd be smart enough to be in Pre-Cal." I laughed at him, he smiled back.

"I could say the same thing about Kelli." She smacked his arm, but just rolled her eyes. I could have sworn I saw a blush creep up her neck, but I wasn't too sure. Though I could sense a little spark between the two; they were all up on each other the night of the party.

"It's good to see you Riggs how have you been?" Bridget asked him.

"Eh, don't want to be here that's for sure." He replied.

"Wow, it's only the first day and you're already complaining about school." I say.

"What can I say, I just don't like school."

"I don't know a person who does." Kelli said.

I pulled out my binder and opened it up to where I had my loose leaf paper, and pulled out a pen, ready to take notes if need be.

"Pip," Riggs poked my side with his pen.

"Riggs." I say in the same tone, glancing at him.

"So I talked to Miles last night."

I tensed up. Now discussing Miles with the girls was different, I didn't care what they thought, well other than Bridget, because I was going to do what I wanted and if I wanted a relationship then so be it. But Riggs, who is like my brother, I value his opinion because he seems to only ever look out for me and to be honest I was kind of anxious to know what he thought of the idea of Miles and I dating.

"Yeah… and?"

He adjusted in his seat to where I was facing me fully, "I didn't know he liked you. I just thought he liked hitting on you, but now I guess since he does…"

"Look Riggs, I like him too, quite a bit and I really don't want to have this conversation in the classroom in front of everyone. So you think we could save this chat for later?" I tried my best to sound sincere. It's not like I just wanted to brush him off, I just wanted to talk about this in private or at least more private than thirty to forty random people.

"I just wanted to let you know that Miles is a good guy and I hope the best for you two, he's my best friend and you're like my sister."

"Awe Riggs." I smiled at him, though I'm still surprised that he was this easy going about it. I'm sure Miles hasn't told him that we've already slept together, _before _we started dating, I wouldn't even mention that. He beat the crap out of Bernard when he heard him talking about it to Bradley and Tommy.

"But you do know that if anything goes wrong between you to it will be hard on me since I'm stuck in the middle. So don't fuck this up." He pointed his pen at my face.

"You sound like a child who might go through a divorce." Bridget said.

"Hey aren't you suppose to tell me that if he hurts me you'll beat him up?" I ask.

"That's a given and I already warned him, but I'm telling you since you go through guys nearly as bad as Heather."

"What! No I don't!" I gasped, "I am nowhere near her slut range."

They all laughed and Riggs said he was only slightly kidding, but before I could say anymore the teacher had walked in just as the tardy bell rang. And she only said welcome back before getting right into a lesson plan she had prepared. She wanted to test us and see where we were at, then assigned homework. _Who assigns homework on the first day?_

"Ugh! I don't think I'm going to like that class." Kelli groaned.

"I already don't like math, does she have to give us all this work?" I ask no one in general.

"Well thank god we only have four classes." Bridget added.

"Yeah, but with the amount of work she gives us it makes up for the two we didn't take." I groaned.

"Let's just meet up with Heather, I have my next class with her."

We walked towards the history hall and I saw Heather talking with two guys, no surprise there; then I noticed one of the guys was Miles.

A warm feeling washed over me and I smiled. I stopped, along with Bridget, but Kelli continued on walking nudging Heather. I could tell Heather was irritated at being interrupted, but it didn't matter because Miles had noticed me and started to make his way over to me.

He draped an arm, the one not holding his binder, along my shoulders and pecked my cheek, "What's up pretty lady?" he said in a goofy tone and looked to the other side of me and greeted the red head, "Bridget." She just gave him a small smile.

I giggled, "Nothing much, got a bit of sass from Riggs."

Miles sighed dramatically, "You're telling me."

"So what classes did you get?" I asked casually even though I really wanted to know.

He pulled a folded up paper out of his jean pocket and handed it to me. "Well I know we don't have first period together."

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes. I looked back at the crinkled paper and noticed that he had five classes and that we only had chemistry together, but we had the same lunch.

"Well I'll see you in Chemistry." I handed back his schedule.

"That's it?" he asked, scrunching up his face.

"Yup, I have mostly advanced classes and I only have four." I said a bit smug.

"Well aren't you lucky."

"Yeah well, we've got to go upstairs so see ya next period." I gave him a chaste kiss and left with Bridget.

"You guys are cute together." She said.

"Thanks Bridge, I'm happy even though it hasn't been a week I just feel as if it's like how it used to be when we were close friends and just moving forward with a relationship." I smiled at the thought of him.

"Does he know about Tommy?" Bridget asked as we started up the stairs.

I shook my head and glared at her, "No, why would I?"

"Well Tommy could say something-"

"Ha! Right and admit he's a sleaze ball? Not gonna happen, besides Miles can't get mad because I slept with Tommy before we admitted our feelings. I'm sure he has slept with other girls."

"That's true. I was just wondering." She shrugged her shoulders.

We walked into our English class and saw the boy we were previously talking about. There was Tommy sitting in the middle of the class, near the back. He saw us enter and gave us a nod and smirked. He was probably thinking that I would go and sit by him.

I scoffed, "Just great." I whispered to my friend.

She lets out a chuckle, "Let's sit in the front for today, and wouldn't want you two jumping each other's bones in the middle of class."

"Gross Bridge." I fake gagged.

"Hey you slept with him."

I rolled my eyes and just sat right behind her as she took one a spot in the front row. The bell rang and the teacher was writing a few things on the bored as the last few students came rushing in.

I set my bag on the floor and heard the desk to my right move slightly, signaling that someone had sat in it. I casually glanced over to see if it was someone I knew and was met with all too familiar pair of eyes.

Jack. Jack had sat down right next to me. I instantly remembered the last few times I interacted with Jack, how I felt creeped out and uncomfortable. I immediately felt my happy bubble pop and I had no idea why. Jack had done nothing to hurt me or warrant me to act like this, but I wanted nothing to do with him. I don't know why he makes me feel like I should just turn my back to him and run away, but I couldn't do that right now considering I was in class.

I noticed that his dark eyes bored into me, as usual, and I had realized I was staring right back at him with my jaw slacked.

I closed my mouth and sent him a tight smile before turning and facing the front of the class, hoping no one saw my strange reaction.

I shouldn't have been that surprised, we did go to the same school, we were bound to have a class together. I just needed to focus on the lesson or talk to Bridget, just ignore him.

Though I could still feel his stare on me and it made me squirm.

* * *

"Ugh thank god school is over!" I did a little jig and slam my locker closed. Heather just shakes her head at my antics, but I could care less. Kelli had one more class and Bridget said she had to use the restroom so Heather and I were waiting on her.

"So, have you slept with Tommy yet?" I asked the brunette.

She smirked at me, "Yeah I have and I'm actually supposed to meet up with him tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. He seems to be into some kinky shit. He handcuffed me to his bed frame." She had a huge perverted grin on her face and I laughed.

"Just the hand cuffs? Well you're in for a treat if he wants you to keep coming back."

"Oh he wants me. I mean come on, look at me." She pointed to her face then her body.

"I'm not just talking about your looks. I mean if you can handle it, he gets rough and dirty, I've been left with marks and I actually have a scar." I explained.

"A scar?" she squealed.

"Yeah, but it was an accident."

"Well I don't think that will be a problem." She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the blue locker.

"I think that's why he cheats on Nadia. He may like her, but she probably doesn't play into his sexual fantasies or isn't into the kinky stuff." I say, thinking that it actually seemed like that could be a reason.

"Well that sucks for her doesn't it? She just can't handle him." Heather says, "He made me promise not to say anything. Also mention he knows how I found out."

I look at Heather and smirk, "Of course he does. Like I care, I have Miles, who is actually bigger than him."

Heather laughed, "Yeah, okay."

"It just sucks though; I've never had to keep something like this a secret."

"You'll get used to it eventually." I tell her, "Here think of it as sneaking around, try doing it in semipublic places. It gets thrilling."

She tilts her head, most likely thinking it over, "Hmm, maybe."

I shake my head and think back to all the times I had slept with Tommy. I won't deny that it was great sex, better than Bernard, but I couldn't compare him to Miles. I really don't remember much of sleeping with Miles the night of my party and I haven't slept with him since, but I am curious to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

Now I know those of you who have seen this film will notice that i changed up this scene a bit, but I did it because I felt with the way the character is latter on in the movie, this is what should have happened.

And you will also notice that we are now getting in the actual film! Yay! I'm excited.

Also side note, my main character isn't perfect and I noticed that in this movie all the jocks and popular kids are _extremely rude_ and over the top assholes/bitches. So I wanted to make her somewhat different, that she was conflicted and that she is growing up and maturing.

So yes, she had grown up with these people since she was a kid, its a small town and we have to remember, shes best friends wit Heather, who is a bitch as we know. So its bound that some traits have rubbed off on her or that shes gotten caught up in Heather's drama at some point. Piper is also similar to Heather, just toned down so you can't expect her to be Ms. perfect either.

I hope you all have enjoyed this fanfic so far! And you should let me know why you llike it or why you don't!

Enjoy!

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Eight

I grabbed the thick, glossy piece of paper out of Miles' hand and looked at it. It was an invitation to a party.

It read:

**Invitation Only **

This Saturday

Costume Party

Meet at cotton gin

8pm sharp!

"We should go." Miles said grabbing it back from me.

It has been a nearly two months since school started, and about a month since Miles asked me to officially be his girlfriend.

"I guess since Halloween is next Tuesday someone decided to throw a party this weekend."

"Yeah no use in partying in the middle of the week." He says

"Even though you'd still do it." I nudged him. He chuckled, "So what would you be? It's a costume party." He closed his locker a faced me.

"Hmm, I don't know." I say.

"Well you could wear like a little French maid's outfit or something like that."

"So you're saying dress like a slut?" I lifted an eyebrow.

He put his hands up, "Girls do it every year. On Halloween you all dress like sluts, not that I'm complaining." I smack his arms, but laughed with him.

"Last year you were a Barbie right?"

"You remember?"

"Hell yeah! I wanted to fuck you, along with a bunch of other guys."

"Well I guess this year you _might _get to." I wink at him and walked away.

"Might?" I hear him shout after me, but I didn't turn around. I smirked and opened up my own locker, seeing an invitation of my own. The person handing them out must have slid it through one of the vent slots on the front of my locker.

I wonder who is hosting the party. It doesn't say whose party it is or where it's going to be at. Just to meet at the cotton gin which is on the edge of town and you have to turn off the main road onto a dirt road to get there.

It's kind of strange.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded off next to me and I jumped, letting out a little squeal. I spun around to see what had happened. My grip tightened on my binder and the invitation and was met with a familiar face who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What's wrong Pip? Did I scare you?" He grabbed his stomach and laughed.

"Dammit Riggs, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I scowl, but he continued to laugh.

I smack his back and shoulder a few times until he took a step back, his laughs dwindling, "It's not funny!" I shout.

"Yes it is."

I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Oh don't be like that, it was just for fun." he pushed out his bottom lip, pouting.

"Ugh whatever."

"So did you hear about the party?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I saw Miles' flyer and now the one in my locker." I showed him the slightly wrinkled paper.

"Good, so what are you dressing up as?" he put both his hands on my shoulders and looked at me with determination.

"Umm… I don't know yet. Why?" I asked, giving him a weird look.

"Even better; so I have an idea." He said, biting his bottom lip and bounced on the balls of his feet, looking like an excited little kid. It made me laugh because that's Riggs, he may be tall and broad and look like a tough man, but he acted like a little kid, it's one of my favorite qualities he has, besides being a big sweet heart.

"Okay share it with me."

"We should do matching costumes. I know you and Miles are dating, but I have the idea first and you my little sis."

"You want to do matching costumes?" I repeated it back to him.

He nodded, waiting for my answer.

"Hmm…" I used my free hand to tap my chin, pretending to think about it. I watched jut his chin out, waiting for my answer. "Sure, why not." I smiled at him.

"Yes!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air like he scored and then grabbed me into a big hug, lifting me up off the ground. I was surprised and let out a shriek and noticed a few people looked at us like we were crazy, but I laughed.

"Put me down you ape." Which he did, but still looked really happy. "Now it just can't be stupid."

"No, I already got the costume idea."

"Really? So you knew I'd say yes?"

"Yeah, you could never say no to this face." He pointed to his dimply smile, I just shook my head.

"So what are we gonna be?"

"Sailors." He said, waving his hand above him like he was already picturing us in our costumes.

"Sailors? Like blue and white sailors?"

"Yup!"

I thought about it for a second; remembering that there were a few cute and sexy sailor outfits so that way I could look good for Miles, but still match up with Riggs.

"Alright, that seems cool." I smile at him, and he gives me one last hug before walking past me, but not before yelling back. "Just make sure it's only blue and white and has a hat!"

I gave him a thumbs up, signaling that I understood. _ It would be better if we went shopping together, but maybe he has work or something._

I roll my eyes at my friend and shut my locker when I saw the girls coming my way, the way Riggs had left.

"Hey!" I say to all of them, giving each of them hugs also noticing how we were each wearing skirts and our hair down.

"Hey, we all look sort of similar." I pointed out.

"Great minds think alike," Bridget says.

"Okay, guys focus." Heather said, and continued on walking. I looked at Bridget and Kelli, but the latter just shrugged her shoulder and followed the brunette. I looked at Bridget and rolled my eyes doing the same.

We all walked in a line, side by side, I being in-between Heather and Bridget and Kelli was on the other side of Heather.

"So I have this hot idea for our costumes for the party." She began, but I cut in.

"Wait, I already have my choice made."

She snaps her head towards me and pursed her lips.

"I just promised Riggs that we would match up this year." I explain.

"What are you two going as?" Bridget asks.

"We're gonna be Sailors."

"Does Miles know?" Kelli's voice had an irritated tone to it.

"No, I haven't told him yet. It was only just decided." I replied.

"Well don't you think if you should pair up with anyone it should be him?" She said while flipping her hair off her shoulder.

"Um, I can do whatever I want. Besides Riggs is my friend and _he asked me._" I glared at her.

"Boo, you're no fun." Heather slightly pushed me, "Just make sure you look hot."

"Psh, please like I even have to try." I said.

"Well anyways, these costumes scream 'we love sex, but not with you.'" The last comment caused all of us to laugh.

"We're so vain." Bridget commented.

"I'm totally okay with that." Kelli added.

"So who's throwing this party anyways?" Heather asked.

"I don't know, the invitation didn't say." I answer.

"Probably Stephanie, she keeps trying to win us over so that we'll be her friend, but she's such a loser." Kelli said snidely.

Another person I don't really like, well I don't talk to Stephanie because she's fake, like _very _fake. She didn't start coming around us until sophomore year, trying to get into our group or the 'in-crowd' and has tried anything and everything to be our 'friend', but we've always brushed her off and I do my best to just ignore her.

"Awesome, so we'll drink her booze and trash her place." Heather giggled.

"And still ignore her ass." I add laughing.

"You realize we're all going to hell someday, right?" Bridget said, but had a playful smirk on her face showing she was joking, but also pointing out that we were all bitches.

"And we'll be the hottest bitches there too." Heather smiled and we all agreed.

I chuckled and looked at Bridget, but noticed as we passed by the stair a group of people were just standing there, but that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the fact that all four of them were staring at us, watching us walk towards them, then past them. I stared back, letting them know that I had caught them and all of them turned away except one, he had dark curly hair with matching dark eyes. I recognized him; he was in my English class and my History class. He also sat in front of Jack in our English class.

"Oh look," Kelli's voice drew my attention away from the guys on the stairs and I looked to where she was pointing, "There's that emo bitch Emily."

I didn't know Emily personally, but I did know who she was. She had always been a person we'd chosen to mock or laugh at because she was weird, kind of dark and she liked to talk about gruesome and violent things. I have seen a few moments where she has been sweet, but only to, who I assume, her friends. Other than that when anyone of us says something to her, she usually replies back with a snarky or equally rude comment.

I won't lie, I've done my fair share of mocking, but Heather has it out for her ever since the eighth grade when Emily threw a dead frog at her and all the intestines got caught in her hair.

Kelli has seemed to taken a liking to tormenting her, but for what reason I don't know.

"Let's go fuck with her." She said.

I grabbed Bridget's had and stopped her, "Bridget and I are gonna head to class, I forgot to do my homework last night so I have to copy hers before the bell rings." They nodded and continued making their way to the black haired girl while I led Bridget down the hall towards our Pre-Cal class.

"Did you really forget to do your homework?" she asked.

"No, I just chose not to do it." I replied.

I heard the red head scoff, "Are you even going to copy it?"

"Mmm, probably not; I'm too lazy."

"Then why did you want to leave Heather and Kelli?"

I let go of her hand and stopped, turning to look at her, "I don't know, I didn't really want to make fun of Emily. Haven't you noticed that maybe they are being a bit cruel about it?"

"What do you mean? You make fun of her too." She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah I know, but that's only when she says or does something weird or when she say something to us first. But she was just standing at her locker; I just think it's petty to pick fights." I explain.

"I guess so, but you have to admit, she's a little bit more than weird. Her and all the people she hangs out with." Bridget said.

I thought about the small group I see her with at lunch and the few people she interacts with in class. That included the curly haired boy on the stairs.

"And since when did you care? You're like a huge bitch and this is coming from me." She laughed. I scowled at her, "I know this, and I'm not denying that I'm completely innocent. I know I've done my fair share of mocking, provoking and bullying, but I don't know. I guess I just find it pointless unless provoked."

My best friend nodded her head, "That makes sense."

We continued on to our class, and I'm pretty sure we'll hear all about what happened with Emily at lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

I know a bit short, but it's moving along!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Nine

I'm really starting to hate English, it has always been one of my better subjects, but I absolutely hate writing essays; especially research papers. I look down at my rough draft, which was covered in red ink with many corrections and I was going through it trying my best to see what I needed to improve on, but most of it wasn't much help. I had completely bullshitted this rough draft and I didn't site most of my facts. So I basically had to redo the entire thing to get a decent grade.

I let out another sigh and looked over to my right, seeing Miles lying down, head propped up on a pillow and both his hands on his smart phone, playing some random game that kept blaring out different, loud sounds. He had his bottom lip jutted and his brow furrowed in concentration.

I reach over and poked his side with my pencil, "I brought you over here to study."

He just leaned away from, trying to continue on with his game, but I heard a loud crashing noise a sound that seemed to signal his loss. "You made me die." He exasperated.

"You're supposed to be working or helping me study."

He sat up and tossed his phone onto my night stand then looked at me, "I thought you meant something else when you invited me over to 'study'." He used each of his index fingers to air quote when he said study.

"Well I did use the term study _without_ a sensual wink or anything so I'm pretty sure I gave off the studying vibe." I say.

"But can't we take a break?" he whined, scooting closer to me. I rolled my eyes and I heard my phone go off, I saw that I had a text from Bridget. I picked it up and opened the message.

From: Bridget

Hey! Us girls are going out to dinner tomorrow and we're gonna meet up at Heather's around six, so don't make plans, tell Miles to get a life!

I chuckled at what she had said. Ever since Miles and I started dating I tend to spend a lot of time with him and Bridget isn't used to me sharing my time. She would also get annoyed when we would hang out and Miles would just show up, ruining our girl time. I sent her a quick text saying I'd be there, _only me._

I'm going out with the girls tomorrow." I tell him.

"What?"

"Yeah, girls night."

"Well then I guess we have to make the best of tonight." He smirked slyly, wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a tender kiss.

I let out a small laugh and wrapped my arms around his neck, welcoming the kiss. He leaned back slightly, as if he were going to lay down, but a loud bang caught both our attention.

"What was that?" I asked, looking out the window.

"It sounded like a truck backfiring." He answered coming up beside me, "Maybe it was just driving by."

I sat there looking outside trying to find the car that made the noise, however my window overlooked the garden on the side of the house and I could only see the road that led away from my house, but there were no cars. So was someone here?

Just when I asked myself the question a small, two door, grey truck pulled into the yard and backed up to the shed. It had a splotchy paint job, many dents and a metal frame around the bed of the truck that looked as if it were to fall apart.

"That's a shitty looking truck." Miles laughed.

"Yeah." I breathed out, I knew whose truck that was and I am surprised that _he _is here today.

"Do you know them?" he asked.

"Yeah, he does our lawn. He is supposed to come on the weekends." I scrunch up my eyebrows; think why he is here now.

"So why is he here now? Wait-" Miles crawled closer to the window, we both saw Jack get out of the truck and pull a few tools of his own out and he used his key to unlock the shed.

"Don't I know that guy?"

"Yeah he goes to our school."

"I didn't know you had one of the freaks as your gardener." He fell back laughing. I gave him a small glare.

"I should probably go and ask why he's here." I say, getting off the bed and pulling my slippers on so my feet wouldn't get cold. The sun was setting and the wind had picked up. Summer had finally come to a close and that meant shorter days and colder nights. Which I didn't mind, as fun as summer is I've always loved fall, I think it's probably my favorite season. It also holds my favorite holiday which is Halloween, it's a night filled with terror, laughs and superstition.

"Okay, just don't get to close you might turn into a freak as well." Miles laughed out loud again. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a light sweater, "Ha-ha. I'll be right back; don't go through my shit okay."

When I step outside I was met with a chill. It was colder than I thought; I pulled my sweater closer to my body and wrapped my arms around myself before walking down the porch steps, but stopped at the last one when I saw Jack on his hands and knees about a foot in front of me. He had a small hand shovel and was using it to loosen one of the larger cobble stones on our walk way.

He hadn't looked up at me, but I was sure he heard the door open and shut.

"Um, hey." I say waiting for him to acknowledge I was there.

He stabbed the small shovel into the dirt and put on hand on his knee, looking up at me, but not saying anything.

"Umm," I looked down at my feet, not wanting to catch his eyes, "I was just wondering why you came today. I thought you came every Saturday." I rush out, I looked back at him and he just continued staring. _We're not back to this again are we? _

He stood up, but didn't more forward, and bent over pulling the shovel out of the ground, then standing tall once again.

His height will always be intimidating.

"I called your mother and told her I wasn't able to come this weekend, "he started, "So she told it was fine that I come by today."

I nodded my head slowly, that made sense. He didn't want to miss a week, missing a week would mean less pay. "Okay, I just wanted to know."

I didn't want to stay out here for too long, the cold was bothering me and I also really didn't like being in Jacks company. Just, something about him makes my insides turn and my mind shout for me to run the other way.

I was going to tell him bye, when I watched him turn and looked at the drive way and I watched his eyebrows crease and his face turn into a scowl.

This would probably be the most emotion I've seen on his face… ever. He always had a monotone look or his face was always void of feeling. So it was very strange to see such conflicted emotion on his face.

I turned to see what had caught his attention, but I didn't see anything. The only thing in that direction were the cars in the drive way.

"What's wrong Jack?" I couldn't help but ask. Does he see something I don't? Or is he just being his weird self.

He slowly turned and looked back at me, his head tilting downward. Even though I was standing on a step and it gave me a good boost in height, he still towered over me.

He took a few steps closer to me, but I didn't back away because he was still about an arm's reach from her.

His eyes narrowed at me and his low voice cut through the wind, it was deep and harsh, "You know he's not right for you."

I was confused, "What?" I had no idea what he meant, but I thought back and looked at the drive way again and this time it clicked, he was looking at Miles' jeep. I looked back at Jack and glared.

"Excuse me?" I put my hands on my hips. Who does he think he is?

Jack didn't seem all that affected by my attitude, he just quirked an eyebrow, "You could do much better than Miles."

I gaped at him, shocked that he would make such a statement or that he would even have a thought to who I was with.

"I don't think that's any of your business." I say my tone sharp, I couldn't believe him.

He reaches out, catching me off guard, and lightly brushes the tips of his fingers across my cheek and push a stray hair behind my ear. "You're too beautiful for him." His deep voice quiet, making me squirm.

He then used that hand to cup my chin, but I quickly knocked it away from my face. He had a creepy smile on his face.

I could not believe that just happened. He has never done anything like that before; I don't even think he's ever touched me.

I needed to get away from him, "Just do your job."

I dashed back into the house, not caring about Jack. I was too freaked out about what just happened and how he has been acting lately. I don't know what he's playing at, but I'm done with it all. I can't stand him and he does nothing but make me uncomfortable. Maybe I should tell my mom, I mean I'd hate to get him fired but I don't think I could handle seeing him more often than I should have too.

I let out a light sigh and enter my room to see Miles leaning up against me head board look at a book. I looked at the cover and noticed he was reading The Taming of the Shrew causing me to let out a little chuckle.

He looked at me and mumbled something I didn't catch.

"I didn't know you were into Shakespeare."

"I'm not, we're supposed to read at least two chapters a night and do some lame summary." He explained, tossing the book aside.

"Well I'd rather read a book than write an essay." I say getting back up on the bed and cuddling up next to him.

"Not that one, the main bitch is crazy." He pulls me into his arms and nuzzles his face into my neck, "You're cold."

"I was outside."

"So what happened with the freak?" he asked.

I thought over exactly what happened and thought about if I should tell Miles the feelings I've been having and how Jack has been acting, but I'm sure Miles would go down there and try to kick his ass. Miles had muscular arms and a tone body while Jack was just skin and bones, he would have no chance.

"Nothing, he just came early because he can't make it this weekend." I answered.

He didn't say anything, he just place a kiss on my collarbone and we laid there in silence for little bit. I pushed every thought of Jack out of my head and just enjoyed this moment. I loved lying here with Miles, wrapped up in his arms and just being with him.

"Piper…" Miles voice was soft and no louder than a whisper. I turned my head slightly to look at him, signaling that I was listening.

"I- I know we've only been together for a little while," he brushed a few curls out of his face and looked up at the ceiling. He scrunched up his nose and let out a deep sigh, "But I know how I feel… about you. I've known you for so long and I've liked for a while now and, and I just. Piper,"

"Yeah?" I ask, turning over and propping myself up on my elbow.

"I love you." He whispered.

My breath caught in my throat and my jaw slacked. I was completely shocked that Miles had just said that. I thought I'd have to be the one to say it first, but he did, he just said it.

"Say that again." I demanded.

"I… love you." He said again, just with less confidence.

A smile grew on my face and I jumped onto him and forcefully kissed him. It took a second for him to register what happened and kiss me back. I pulled away and looked him right in the eye; I couldn't wipe the goofy grin that was on my face.

"I love you too, Miles."

His smile grew and he let out a chuckle before rolling over, leaning over me and captured my lips with is.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Ten

I was sitting on Miles' lap, enjoying my grapes and just talking with my friends. It had been a pretty good day, nothing much going on until later tonight, so it was nice to just relax. I looked over at Bridget who was telling Bernard something and he laughed, causing her to smile.

They would be cute together, I thought. I should ask her how she feels about him later.

I looked across from me and saw Bradley turned towards Heather who looked to be toying with him. I could faintly hear him telling her that they should 'hang out' sometime and that he 'missed her'. I could suppress a snort and the sound caught Heathers attention, and she peeked over at me. I smirked at her and she slightly shook her head.

"Well I can't tonight, maybe some other time." She placed a hand on his shoulder, acting sweet about it, but her tone was not, but I don't think Bradley caught it because he agreed and turned around to talk to someone else.

"Hey Piper, so I finally got to see the costumes Heather picked out for us." Bridget said to me.

"Oh yeah?" Bridget had admitted to me that she was a little nervous letting Heather choose what she was going to be wearing. Bridget is hot and has a nice body, and she doesn't mind showing it off, but she has commented in the past that Heather can be a bit much and a little to _scandalous, _was the word she used.

"Yeah and I have to say they aren't all that bad, I actually like them."

"Wow, that's good, surprising though." I laugh.

"Of course you like them, they're hot." Heather cut in with a scoff.

"Well I can't wait to see you ladies in them." I winked at Bridget and we all giggled.

I turned to Riggs, who was sitting on the other side of Miles and interrupted them.

"I went and got my costume last night, here I have a picture of it." I told him, grabbing my phone out of my bag.

"Hey how come he gets to see it and I don't?" Miles whined, grabbing my hip to readjust himself.

"Because we're supposed to be matching, that's why." I tapped on my photos and searched for the picture I took of my costume. I was really happy with it so I hoped Riggs approved and that it would match his.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Pip." Riggs smacked his forehead and let out a groan. I stopped what I was doing and looked at him.

"Sorry for what?"

"I found out that I have to work this Saturday, so I can't go." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

I felt my eyebrow twitch and let out a groan of my own, "What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

I crossed my arms over my chest, and Bernard must have heard Riggs comment because he made a sound of protest, "Dude, you can't just call off or something."

"Na, dude, I can't."

"I can't believe it. I spent nearly an hour looking for this costume and it has a hat! Just like you said it should." I shouted.

"Calm down Pip, I'll make it up to you. Besides I'm sure it's a nice costume." He said.

"Yeah, you don't need to match someone, you'll look hot don't worry." Bridget rubbed my arm.

"Hey speaking of costumes, we're all gonna be matching." Miles point to himself, Bradley and Bernard.

"Hell yeah, we're gone be Romans, mother fucker!" Bradley shouted.

Chris said that, that would be cool and that he and a few other people are gonna dress up as pirates.

We all got back to laughing and chatting before Bernard told us to 'shut the fuck up and watch this'. He grabbed his milk carton, which looked to still have milk in it, and pointed to the table behind us. I turned around and saw who was sitting at the table.

It was our schools' outcasts, and that included Jack. He was facing away from our table and looked to be in conversation with the rest of his friends and the next thing I knew, I saw the milk carton Bernard was holding fly over and land right in the center of their table. Right in front of the dark skinned, Indian kid, whose name I think is Ravi and it splattered on all of them, causing them to jump back a bit.

Everyone at our table shouted out 'oh' and a few others who had seen what happened. They all looked from the milk carton to our table, where everyone was laughing. I looked at Bernard who was pointing at them and winked, signaling that he was the one who threw it. Miles was laughing along with everyone else and I nearly slid of his lap so I got off and sat in between him and Bridget. I turned to look at my best friend who looked at me and we just rolled our eyes. I didn't find it funny, I thought it was childish and it seemed she agreed with me.

I looked back at the table and noticed Jack was looking me with an impassive stare, but I ignored him and watched as Ravi stood up and grabbed the milk carton and make his way over towards us. All of his friends seemed a bit nervous and the girl I recognized as Emily even went as far as to try and grabbed his arm, but he brushed her off.

_Was he really coming over here?_

"Dude," I Bradley pushed Bernard and nodded his head to Ravi.

"He's fucking coming over here." Bernard sounded just as shocked as I was.

I watched Bradley pick something up off the table and throw it towards the Indian boy while making and explosion sound.

"Really?" Bridget sighed at him and asked me, "Why is he coming over here?"

I shrugged my shoulders, giving her a face that basically said how would I know?

"Because he's stupid." Heather answered.

"This will be fun." I heard Riggs say to Miles.

Ravi stopped at the edge of our table, right in front of Bernard and placed the now empty milk carton down and said, "Bernard, I believe this is yours."

I watched as Bernard looked at the milk carton then back to Ravi, wondering what he was going to do or what he was going to say, hoping that this didn't turn into anything big.

Suddenly Bernard jumped up from his seat, standing only slightly taller than Ravi, trying to intimidate him. Then he spoke in a weird accent, obviously trying to mock Ravi.

"Thank you, come again."

I choked on my laugh, only because Bernard sounded so ridiculous while everyone laughed like it was the funniest thing they'd heard.

Ravi shook his head and went to walk away, and Bridget made and _awe _sound, knowing we had all just either hurt his feels or made him feel embarrassed.

Bernard blew him a kiss and sat back down while Bradley told him how awesome he was. They all cracked a few more jokes at his expense and just told them they were acting stupid.

"But you thought it was funny." Bernard quipped back; I only rolled my eyes while he made a sound and fist pumped in the air saying "See I was right."

We were then joined by our good friend Kurtis, who I think was the nicest guy, who had big dreams. He wanted to be famous, he wanted to leave this town and get rich.

He wasn't like the rest of us, he was middle class and his family wasn't as financially stable as the rest of ours, but he was nice and cool guy. Really easy to make friends with, but before that, back in freshman year when Kurtis made the football team, but had to quit because his family couldn't pay for his jersey or equipment, Bradley taunted him and bullied him. Instead of taking it, he beat the shit of Bradley and I remember laughing so hard I nearly pissed myself. Most of us said Bradley deserved it, which I believed he did, He would always dish it out and we all told him one day someone is gonna kick your ass and it happened to be Kurtis. And somewhere along the way he became all our friends, very loyal and very smart, he seemed to be friends with nearly everybody in the school.

"Ey, what's up everybody?" he said, doing 'bro' handshakes with the guys and hugging each of us girls. We all greeted him back and asked him the same.

"Well listen up, I got the TV gig." He had a large smile on his face and was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"What? No way." Kelli said.

"That's great Kurtis." I congratulated him.

"Yeah, and it's at their spot today after school, I want y'all to come down and hang out and support me, ya know?"

"Of course man." Miles said, along with wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "We'll be there."

"That's fucking sick, dude. I'll come." Riggs high fived him.

"Hell yeah man, we don't have practice, so we'll be there for sure, man." Bradley told him.

"Alright cool, hey, I'll see you guys later." He gave us one last wave before walking out of the cafeteria. I looked at Miles, who looked down at me and smiled, kissing my forehead and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I smiled up at him and thought about everything that was going on in my life and I was happy with how everything was.

"I love you too." I leaned up and kissed him, hearing a few awes and mocking awes, but I didn't care, I just ignored them.

Right after school we all made our way to Heather's house, rather than just come by later. I plopped onto the bed and just laid therefor a bit while Heather said she needed to change. Bridget said she wanted to fix her makeup and Kelli, like me, thought she looked fine so she sat on the edge of the bed by my feet.

It wasn't long before she got bored, so she grabbed nail polish and threw off her shoes, wanting to paint her toes.

I had nearly fallen asleep when my phone buzzed; I had gotten a text from Miles. He was a bit upset that we couldn't hang out tonight, but he had made plans with Riggs, Bradley and Bernard.

"Piper," Kelli called me. I looked down the bed and I saw her move her right foot towards me, "Can you blow on my toes while I paint the other foot?"

I gave her and incredulous look, "You're joking."

She shook her head, "Please?"

"Fine," I sighed, "But don't you crack any jokes." She just nodded and went on to paint her other foot. I heard Bridget laugh, I looked over at her, and she was standing in front of Heathers' mirror fixing her hair a brushing on her foundation. I sat up and then laid back down on my stomach facing Kelli and lightly blew on her foot, while texting Miles back.

I had heard another phone go off, but didn't think anything of it until I heard a small, quiet gasp. I looked over at Bridget and saw that she had Heather's phone in her hands and was staring at the screen, jaw slacked. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but she walked over and sat down next to me showing me the phone and tapping Kelli's shoulder, telling her to look.

I scanned over it quickly, seeing Tommy's name and then what he had wrote. My eyes bugged out of my head and I couldn't contain my laughter. Kelli looked at the screen and then took it from Bridget before reading it again. I watched her face scrunch up in confusion then her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my god." She gasped and covers her hand over her mouth.

"I know right."

"I can't believe it." The other blonde replied.

I started to laugh even harder, looking at their shocked faces. _Were they really surprised that Heather would be doing something like this? _

Bridget looked at me and gasped again, "You knew!" she stated grabbing a throw pillow and smacking me with it.

"What?" I said, not denying it.

"I bet you had something to do with this."

"Why would you say that?" I asked, trying to play innocent.

"Is that how you got Tommy to leave you alone?" she giggled, completely ignoring my question. I shrugged in response, "I may have a little part in it." I pursed my lips and pinched my index finger and thumb together.

"Sure." The red head rolled her eyes at me.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?"

"I'm surrounded by sluts." Bridget said, ignoring Kelli. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You guys knew?" the clueless blonde said.

Before either of us could answer, Heather walked out of the bathroom connected to her room and spoke, "I cannot wait for the party this weekend."

Kelli threw the phone back a Bridget and I sat up. We all stared at her trying to hide our giggles.

She gave us a weird look, "What?"

Kelli and I laughed while Bridget answered, "You're fucking Tommy!"

Heather's face dropped and she looked like she was caught red-handed.

"You've got Pipers sloppy seconds!" Bridget pointed at her and finally let her laughter loose.

"Oh shut up!"

Heather looked right at me, still shocked, "You told them?" she accused me.

I didn't take it personally and just continued to laugh, "No! It's in your phone stupid."

Bridget held up Heather's phone to show her and then read the message aloud, "I can't wait to taste you again."

"He seems smitten." I teased.

"You bitch!" Heather cried, but she had a smile on her face. She was probably happy that her dirty secret hadn't gotten out. "Give me that." She walked forward and took the phone from Bridget.

"So wait you guys knew?" Kelli asked us.

"I didn't know that Heather was screwing Tommy. I just knew Piper had." Bridget told her. Kelli looked at me, "You fucked Tommy? I thought you were with Miles?"

"It was a while ago, now it's our dear Heather rolling in the sheets with him." I smirked. Kelli nodded her head, now getting it.

"This is shitty." Heather says while wiping the front of her phone.

"Ah take it easy." I tell her.

"Why didn't you tell us, were best friends?" Kelli asked Heather, but she also threw a look my way.

"He made me promise not to tell and you can't either." Heather says.

"He made me promise too, Bridget just ended up finding out." I add.

"But we all have to keep quiet since he's still dating Nadia." Heather scoffed when she said the other girl's name.

I groaned and Bridget fake gagged, "Even though it would be lovely to see her face if she found out, we won't tell." The red head said.

"Good. I'm going to see him tonight." She was back to her regular self.

"You know, Tommy's kind hot." Kelli said as we all stood up from the bed and made our way in front of the mirror, all doing separate things. I grabbed the dark red lipstick and pulled the top off.

"But he's a huge dick." I say before applying it.

"He has a huge dick," Heather said while giggling.

"I hate that Russian bitch anyways. I'm glad you're fucking her man." Kelli said.

"All's fair in sex and high school." Bridget added.

"Yeah it's really great, there's no commitment and I get to have hot, kinky sex. I couldn't think of anything better." Heather said. "What about you, Piper? How's commitment working out for ya?"

I couldn't help but smile whenever I thought about Miles. Even though sex with Tommy was amazing and crazy, I wouldn't go back and change things. I was more than happy with Miles, I loved him and everything about him, the sex was amazing too.

"It's great, all of it. I wouldn't trade it in for anything." I reply.

"Really?" said the brunette.

"Yup." I said, "You know he told me he loved me the other day. He said it first."

I got a chorus of awes from the girls.

"That's cute." Kelli pouted.

"I bet you have him whipped." Heather said.

"Pussy whipped!" Bridget added, while I made a whipping sound and mimed it causing all of us to laugh.

I sat back on the bed while the rest of the girls were still in front of the mirror, but Kelli turned around and looked at me.

"So Piper…"

"Yes?"

"You and Riggs are like, really close, right?" she twiddle her feet, but still looked at my face.

I quirked and eyebrow at her; curious as to why she would ask me that. It was kind of obvious, "Yeah… why?"

"Well," she paused slightly, "Does he ever, ya know, say anything about me?"

Bridget spun around a gasp, poking Kelli with the end of her blush brush, "You like Riggs?"

I smirked at the blonde, "Like what things?"

"Well you know…"

I sat there for a few seconds watching her squirm under my gaze and the shocked looks of our other friends. _ So she's finally admitting it._

"Well he has mentioned that he thinks you're hot and that you've got a cute laugh."

Her face perked up, "Really?"

I nodded, "Oh and he thinks you're funny."

"Anything else?" she asks.

"Umm no, not that I can think of, but if you like Riggs you basically have to kind of just tell him. He's sweet and all, but he can't talk a clue if it slapped him in the face." I explained.

"Oh! You should talk to him at the party this weekend!" Bridget suggested.

"That's a good idea." Heather added.

"Wait, he said he had to work so he won't be there." I say.

Kelli nodded taking it all in, but she looked slightly nervous.

"Don't be nervous, you're hot. He'd be crazy to turn you down." Heather told her, but it didn't seem to help. I could understand why, she was basically gonna tell the boy she like her feelings and there was that fear of rejection.

"Hey Kelli, if you want I can put in a good word for you. Or just like put the idea of you and him in his head, if you'd like."

She gave me a small, but sincere smile, "Thanks Piper, I'd like that."

I stood up and gave her a hug, "Of course, what are friends for."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

Okay so I know that this one is a little short, but next chapter will be longer! And next chapter is when we get to the party! Yay!

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Eleven

I cannot understand a single thing coming of this teacher's mouth. I look up at the white board and see all these symbols and formulas that all just seemed to blend together. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, ready to just give up, but I couldn't I need to pass this class and get my second science. I opened my eyes again trying to pay attention, but was distracted by Riggs, who was sitting behind me, who was poking me in my back and flicking my hair. I turned around and he rested his head in his other hand, he looks up at her, eyes slightly wide that she had caught him.

She was about to tell him to stop when she saw Miles, who was sitting right next to Riggs, lean forward. Both Riggs and I watch him dig in the backpack hanging of the chair in front of him. I didn't know the guy, but I knew he was one of the guys sitting with Jack yesterday.

He pulled out a book and set it on his desk. He opened it up randomly and hocked a huge loogie right into the book. I grimaced, and he just closed the book and slid it back into the guys' bag.

Miles and Riggs are trying to keep their laughter quiet, but I was appalled.

"That is so disgusting." I whisper harshly at Miles. I don't like people spitting, much less loogies and to just do that to someone's book. I could only imagine that guys face when he sees that later.

Miles just continued chuckling, ignoring me entirely.

Riggs put his hands out, still smiling, "Awe come on lighten up, Piper."

I scoff, but before I could reply the bell rang and the teacher repeated what we were supposed to do for work. I rolled my eyes letting it go and just packed up my things, Miles and Riggs waited for me.

"You read for lunch?" Miles asked me.

"I sure as hell am. That class seems to always drag on." Riggs sighed.

We all walked out and made our way to the cafeteria.

"I know what you mean, I had no idea what he was saying." I said.

"So I'm not the only one." Riggs said.

I opened the door and made my way to our table, Riggs sat on the end and Miles sat next to Bernard, but leaving me enough room to sit. I was right across from Bridget, who was sitting in between Heather and Tommy, who had Nadia on his lap. Though he wasn't paying attention to his girlfriend, instead he was looking past Bridget and he was glaring, I sat down and followed his line of sight and saw that he was glaring at Heather and Bradley.

They were very close, Heather leaning in close to him and Bradley was sitting sideways with each leg on either side of the bench. He had one of Heathers hand cradle in both his own while her other hand was tracing up and down his arm. They were both smiling and obviously flirting; I guess Tommy doesn't like sharing. I internally laughed, how ironic.

"Hey how was chemistry?" Bridget asked me.

I groan, "I don't want to talk about it."

Then I heard someone call out Bradley's name, I looked past Bridget and saw that Kurtis was making his way over to us and called out Bradley again and he did not look happy.

Bradley, himself looked irritated that he and Heather were being interrupted, but he stood up anyways and I heard his ask what Kurtis wanted.

I turned back to Bridget, no longer interested in what was going on until I heard Miles shout out. I looked back and saw Kurtis tackle Bradley and ram right into our table. Heather screamed and jumped out of the way before one of them hit her.

They were both throwing punches at each other, a few hitting and missing, but they were both getting hit.

"Pip." Riggs pulled me out of my seat, "Watch out." He pushed me towards Miles, who was trying to see what was going on. So I walked over to Bridget and Heather, the former comforting the latter.

There was more shouting and screaming and cheering, I could hardly hear the grunts and curses from my two friends who were now rolling around on the floor.

"What is all that about?" I ask them, pointing at the two boys.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that freak had something to do with it." Heather pointed out, past the gathering crowd to a boy who was just standing there with his lunch tray. I was Ravi, the boy Bernard threw a milk carton at.

"Why do you say that?" Bridget asked.

"Because Kurtis said his name before he tackled Bradley."

I looked back at Bradley and Kurtis and saw that the teachers had finally come forward and stopped it. The boys were each grabbed by a different teacher and forced out of the cafeteria and most likely sent to the principal's office.

We all went back to our table, trying to figure out why they were fighting.

"What was that all about?" Tommy asked, voicing what we were all thinking.

"I think I know." Bernard sighs, dragging his hands over his face and letting out a sigh.

"Really?"

"You do?"

Everyone was a little surprised, but waiting for him to continue on.

"For god sakes Bernard, will you just tell us?" I say.

He let out another sigh before speaking, "Well it's probably about what happened yesterday. We went to Kurtis' commercial shoot and we caught Ravi in the bathroom. We were only having a bit of fun, ya pushing him around a bit and making fun of his accent-"

"I don't think he has an accent." Bridget interrupted. I nodded agreeing with her, "You guys were just being dicks." I say.

"Will you just let me finish." He said, "Alright well, Bradley took his camera and ended up slamming it on the tile which caused it to break into pieces. Then his friend comes rushing in and sees what's going on and asking what happened to the camera. We admitted to breaking it and then… Bradley, he just snaps."

Bernard paused, obviously thinking about what had happened, "He snapped and pushed the guy up against the wall and was going on about how he was tougher or something. Then we just left them there, Ravi must have told Kurtis about what happened."

He finished explaining it all and I couldn't believe it. I mean mocking and all the stuff I had seen them do wasn't all that bad, but after hearing what they did I couldn't help but be mad at both Bradley and him.

"Dude that was kind of fucked up." Miles said, breaking the brief silence.

"Yeah you guys went too far." Riggs said.

"Well whatever." Bernard got up and left, leaving us all thinking about the fight and what Bernard had just told us.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

I should have had this up earlier today, but I ended up having a lot of errands to run today. I was going to put it up last night, but i wanted to revise it one more time before I put it up for you guy to read.

Now this is the last Chapter before things take the gruesome turn. I will be doing it all from Pipers p.o.v. so you will be getting her feelings and view on it all.

Also I would like to note that this story does contain a dark Jack. An early warning that will later be explained.

**I would like to thank my first reviewer:**

**DarknessMakesMeSmile :)**

Enjoy!

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Twelve

It was finally Saturday, the night of the party. We girls had gathered at Heathers house again to get ready and we all decided that we'd crash here after the party because her parents weren't home.

I fixed the navy blue bows on my white thigh high stockings before looking in the mirror to check myself out. The sailor costume was nearly all white, except for the navy tool the was under the skirt, which stop just below my butt, to poof it out a bit and the navy blue bow, that matched the ones on my stockings, right between my breasts; it was strapless so it showed of my smooth shoulders and the top of my back. I also had a simple white hat that had a golden anchor stitched in it, matching the ones that were on each of my breasts. I had kept my make-up pretty simple, the only thing really standing out was my dark red lips. All in all I couldn't help but blow myself a kiss and think I looked good. I racked my hands through my semi curly hair and I slipped on my navy blue pumps and walked out of the bathroom too see all the girls dressed and doing touch ups or putting on accessories.

"Well don't you look fuckable." Kelli said looking at me through the mirror.

I winked at her and looked over at all the girls, Bridget was putting her hair in low pig tails and I saw why she liked the costume, it was a collared, but sleeveless, medium blue top matched with a high waisted black skirt and black stockings with mid-calf boots. It showed of her thin figure and extremely long legs. I looked over at Kelli couldn't help but cat call. Her hair was down and her costume was a skin tight, dark blue sleeved romper that was open in the front and I could see her black lacy bra. She paired it with some fishnet stockings and knee high boots. Lastly I looked at Heather, who was lying down on her bed, holding her bare stomach. Her top was the lightest blue with black pleather trimming and a tiny and tight black pleather skirt, also with fishnets and high boots. They also had on the same police hat with a badge right above the plastic visor.

"You ladies are looking fine a fuck." I say walking over to Bridget, fixing her hat and straightening out her costume.

"No duh," Kelli scoffed.

I heard a groan come from behind me and looked over my shoulder and saw Heather still holding her stomach.

"I'm not going." She said.

We all paused for a second, sharing a look in the mirror.

"What? All you've been talking about is this party," I say.

"Why? Bridget asks,

"Because I don't feel good and I feel fat." She explains in a whiny voice.

I saw Kelli roll her eyes in the mirror, but continued putting on her lip gloss.

"Heather you're such a drama queen." I tell her, plopping down by her feet. I was already finished getting ready, I was just waiting the rest of the girls and for Heather to snap out of this funk.

"You look great." Kelli added, putting the lip gloss tube down.

"Well yeah," Heather said in a 'duh' tone, but dropped it back to her whiny one, "But I really don't feel good and my stomach hurts."

I heard Bridget sigh, "I told you not to eat that burger. Red meat is for people who don't care how they look, not hot chicks like us."

I roll my eyes at what she said and Kelli let out a chuckle.

Heather scoffs dramatically, "I think I'm gonna die."

I scoff and shake my head. I'm about two seconds away from getting up and leaving, going to the party by myself.

Both Bridget and Kelli turn around to face there friend, both looking irritated.

"If you don't go, then we don't go." Kelli said.

Heather sat up and Bridget sat down on her other side.

"Come on, you'll feel better after a night of drinking and hot sex." That seemed to work because Heather smirked, already looking brighter.

"Okay, but if the party's lame we can leave early right?" she asked.

"Honey," Kelli said while pulling off a pair of hand cuffs that was attached to her belt, "That's what the dream police do, we break up bad parties."

"Come on, let's go fuck shit up." I say while grabbing my car keys and the girls followed me out the door.

Bridget sat next to me, in the passenger seat, while Heather and Kelli sat in the back. Bridget was fiddling with the radio until she found a station that was playing a good dance tune. We sang along and retardedly dance since we were sitting down in the car; just getting pumped up for the party.

I pull off the main road and onto the dirt one, which lead me to the cotton gin and we were all a bit skeptical, but the doubt cleared up when we saw at least a dozen cars parked in front of the old cotton gin. I pulled up to a free space and we all got out and saw a small truck had pulled up right behind my car. He honked and pointed to the bed of the truck, signaling us to get in there.

"Is he serious?" Kelli asked.

"I don't care as long as we get to the party." Heather climbed in and we followed right behind her. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see who was driving, but I could tell that there was only one person in the front of the truck. It was a few more minutes before we pulled up to a large house that was surrounded by tall green trees. I could hear the bass booming from the music playing inside meaning that the party was in full swing.

When we entered we saw a railing and noticed that everyone was down stairs, in a pit like room. Everybody and everything party related was down there. Kelli pointed at the stairs across the room and we made our way over there, some people seeing us and shouting at us, welcoming us. I looked all around for Miles, but I didn't see him, nor Bradley or Bernard, so I just assumed they hadn't arrived yet.

"Let's go get some drinks." Bridget suggested pointing at the back of the room where a girl dressed as a large butterfly was standing behind the drinks table. We all agreed walking down the steps and weaved through the crowd of our dancing peers.

I was the first to make it to the table and I looked at the dark haired girl. She was wearing a mask so I couldn't see her face, nor could I recognize her eyes. I watched her look up at me; grab the ladle and a plastic cup, filling it up with the orange liquid. I looked at the other choices, which were a green liquid or a red liquid, but she just chose for me, her arm extended, handing me the cup.

"Does this have alcohol in it?" I asked before taking it. She didn't answer, only nod.

"Good," I grab the cup from and take a drink. The other girls were finally behind me, asking the girl to fix them a drink and she did so, silently.

"I don't think the guys are here yet." Heather said.

"No, I haven't seen them." Kelli said.

"Well then, why don't we just go dance." I say.

Bridget downed half her drink and yelled, "Hell yeah!"

I laughed at her antics, but followed her. I didn't know the song that was playing, but it had a nice beat that I could dance to. We all grouped together, holding our drinks away from each other so they would spill on us and dance with each other. At first just moving back and forth, but once we got the feel of things and the drinks kicked in it seemed as if the music got a little louder and we started to really get into it. Dancing a bit provocative, not caring because that's just what everyone else was doing.

A few people we knew came up to us a either join us or told us our costumes looked great or hot. Of course we knew that and Heather wasn't afraid to let them know that. We also went back a few more times for refills, making me slightly tipsy, but I could walk straight without stumbling and still dance in my heels.

I was having a good time laughing with Bridget and Kelli, who had pointed out that Clarissa, a girl that was in our grade, was dressed as a princess. We laughed because she was far from lady like, last year she was caught in the student parking lot sucking off Bradley. Of course that was when Heather and Bradley first started there 'thing', so she made sure to spread that event around and humiliate her every chance she got.

"Dirty whore," Kelli scoffed.

"You're one to talk." Bridget swayed slightly and poked the fake blonde.

I giggled in the back ground as they bickered. I went to take another drink, but I noticed that my cup was empty. I frowned and then looked at my friends, "Hey, my cups empty I'm gonna get another drink."

They nodded and I walked over to the drinks table, the butterfly girl was still standing there, but I didn't pay any attention to her. I thrusted my cup to her, signaling I needed a refill to which she gave me. I thanked her and went to walk away, but I was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist. I smiled, _Miles has finally showed up._

I turned around ready to kiss him, but stopped. It wasn't Miles who wrapped his arms around my waist, it was Tommy. His eyes were glazed over and blood shot, telling me that he was definitely high. He was smiling down at me, but I only glared at him. I tried to get out of his grip, but he ended up dragging me away from the table and farther into the secluded corner.

"What the fuck, Tommy." I shouted, but he probably couldn't hear me over the loud music. I hit his chest a few times; my drink was sloshing around and spilling everywhere.

He finally let me go, but blocked me off; pushing himself right up on me so I couldn't get past him. I was trapped between the corner and his chest.

I let out a sigh of irritation, "What the fuck do you want?"

He smirked and leaned down, nuzzling his nose to my cheek and whispered, "Oh I think you know."

I flinched slightly at the feel of his hot breath on my neck and ear. I tried once more to push him away, but he just stepped closer and started kissing my cheek and neck.

"Tommy, stop-stop it!" I squirmed.

I felt his chest vibrate when he let out a low chuckle, "I want you Piper, and I miss you." He stepped back slightly, but enough for me to notice. I was terrified, I had no idea what he was going to do right now, I obviously know what he wants to do, and I don't know if I could get away.

My raced and I could feel my heart in my throat; I just needed to get away from Tommy.

"Tommy, I have a boyfriend now, Miles. Who will be here any minute and I don't think he would like what you're doing right now." I sneered.

"I don't give a shit." He spat.

"Well… what about Heather? Huh? I thought you were fucking her now." I tried, inching my way to the left, but he leaned against the wall.

"Psh. Forget Heather, she isn't anything special. But you, go d I can't get over how we used to fuck. I mean-"he ran a hand through his hair, messing up his hippie head band.

I cut him off, getting really pissed, "What about Nadia? Hmm? She'll see us and-"

"I don't care!" he yelled and then pushed me up against the wall, knocking my drink out of my hand and forces his mouth onto mine. He kisses me roughly and I try my best to fight him. I hit his chest and try to scream, but it's muffled by his kiss and then a thought hits me.

_Of course._

I bring my knee up and hit his groin. He immediately lets me go on falls to the floor.

"Fuck you Tommy." I snarl and step over him, walking back to the crowd of the party, but I bump into some one. At first I thought I hit a wall, but I noticed it was a chest covered in overalls. I look up and was greeted by a weird scarecrow, farmer looking mask. It had small beady eyes and a small red smile and looked to be made of some coarse material.

"Um, sorry." I say.

He doesn't say anything or move though; he just looks down at me. I couldn't see his eyes in this darkness, but I felt that they were on me.

I cleared my throat, "Okay then." I say before walking around them just wanting to get away from that spot.

I shake my head, trying to relax. I look up and notice that no one knew what had just happened. Here they were all jumping and dancing around, drinking and getting high. I was slightly irritated, but I shook that feeling away. I shouldn't blame them, its Tommy.

"Piper!"

I was torn from my thoughts and I looked up to see who had called my name. I could see Bridget waving me over and I noticed Miles was standing next to her. I smiled happy that he was here.

"There she is." Miles laughed bringing me in for a hug and kissed me, "Whoa, you taste like a bar. Where were you?" he asked.

I chuckled nervously, "Um, I went to get another drink."

"Where is it?" Bridget asked, looking at my empty hands.

I thought back to how Tommy knocked my cup out of my hand. It's most likely still lying there on the floor.

"Um, you know I don't know. I took a drink, set it down and it was gone." I lied, and added a giggle.

"Wow, Piper." Bridget rolled her eyes, but laughed at me.

I looked back at Miles and saw that he was smoking a joint, and then passed it off to Bradley.

"Alright babe, let's dance." He grabbed me, turned me around and started grinding on me and placed a few kisses on my neck. I let out a small sigh, happy that he was here and happy that I could forget about everything and just have a good time.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I missed you too."

He smiled and looked me up and down, "You look so fucking sexy in this costume."

I looked at his dark brown chiton, the top draped over his right shoulder and his skirt was cut slightly and he had an off white rope on his hips along with pleather wristbands.

"You look funny in yours." I tease.

He rolls his and shakes his head, "Whatever!" he laughed, "But seriously, you're gorgeous and I can't wait till later tonight." He winked at me and I blushed.

We were interrupted by Bradley coming through with his helmet down and he was flapping his cape around like it was a pair of wings. Miles laughed loudly and then started to dance around by himself. I made my way back over to the girls who were just dancing around, so I joined them.

"Hey, who let the hookers in?" I heard someone behind us say.

_I knew that voice._

Before I could turn around, next thing I knew I was being lifted up off the ground and spun around.

"I got me a sailor girl!" he shouted and put me down. I steadied myself and looked up at the guy who made me dizzy and smiled.

"And I got me a sailor boy!" I shouted as I hugged Riggs, who in turn gave me a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you made it!"

"I know! I got let off early. I knew I could not just let you show up as a lonesome sailor." He laughed.

"Riggs!" a few others shouted and the guys made their way over.

"Sup bros!" he said to them.

"You son of a bitch!" Bernard shouted and she watched as Bradley picked him up and spun him around, just like Riggs had done to her.

She looked to her right and noticed Kelli staring at the guys also. I walked over to her and nudged her. "Why don't you go over there?"

"Yeah?" she asked looking back at him, sounding nervous.

"Yeah, come on let's get you a bit more liquid courage and you'll be fine." I grab her hand and we walk to the drinks, being followed by the guys, who were shouting and being rowdy.

I grab a cup that has red liquid in it and down it all. I felt a slight burn in the back of my throat and noted that it was now stronger.

"Let's party bitches!" Bradley yells and everyone shouts and hollers in agreement. We all grouped together and dance, laughed, talked, and drank. Acting silly or horny, sometimes both. I kept on pushing Kelli over to Riggs, until he stole her hat so she took his. Now they are both laughing at something and flirting with each other. I dance with Bridget and Heather, but Heather soon got taken away by Bradley and they were practically having sex in front of everyone.

Bridget somehow ended up trying to hand cuff me, but only got it around one wrist before I got away from her and ran into Bernard, who thought it was the funniest thing.

We were all having a good time

I look around for Miles and I see him upstairs talking to Stephanie. I scrunch up my nose, slightly irritated. I started up the steps, but that's when I noticed things around me started to get fuzzy. I stopped and braced myself on the wall and cradle my head in my other hand. My head was pounding and I felt like I was vibrating; I fell to my knees and covered both of my ears. My eyelids grew heavy and I tried to fight it, but they just kept on getting heavier until finally I let go and gave into the sleep that came over me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

Warning: This is where things turn graphic. So there is violence in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Thirteen

There was buzzing… in my head; it reminded me of an annoying fly. It grew louder and louder, making my head feel like it was going to split. I tried to move my hands to cradle my head, but they wouldn't move. It's now I noticed that I couldn't see anything either, I was surrounded by darkness. _Was I sleeping? _I had to be.

Wait.

I heard a voice and… groaning?

Then the world got bright, I still had my eyes shut but the light seeped through my eyelids. The noise, it's still making my ears ring, but it didn't hurt my head as much.

I shifted my body, which felt like it weighed a ton and realized that I was lying on my back.

_What happened? The party… did I pass out?_

I let out a groan and reach up to grab my head again, but was yanked forward onto my stomach and my hands were jammed at a weird angle, along with my feet.

_Wait, were my hands bound?_

I force my eyes open; everything was blurry at first, all I could see was a mesh of many colors and it gave me a head rush, but when my vision cleared I became more confused. Everyone was lying on the floor and there were chains- wait they were wrapped around somebody's feet. My eyes shot open and I sat up, I saw Miles in front of me, yanking on leather cuffs that were attached to the chains. I looked around and saw everyone that I was at the party with. They all looked just as confused as I did.

Why were we chained? Was this some kind of joke? I looked at my wrist and saw the leather cuffs on each of my wrist with a chain connecting them and some sort of lock right in the middle, locking them together. I looked down at my feet and noticed that my shoes, along with my stockings. The heavy chains were wrapped tightly above my ankles, I tried to move my feet, but the chains were too tight. _If I had my stockings on they could have probably just slipped off._

I heard a groan and saw Bridget was directly to my right; she was fighting with her chains and then noticed I was looking at her. She looked confused and scared and looked like she was about to cry.

_Was this some sick joke?_

It was then I noticed that there were some people who weren't chained up. There were three people on the upper level behind the black bars that came up to their waist. They all looked male and they were all wearing freaky costumes. One was tall and looked like he was wearing a scarecrow mask and he was standing the closest to the stairs. The one in the middle had on a long black trench coat and gas mask with metal spikes on it and the one farthest from me was dressed as a scary clown. The worst part about all of them is that they were holding large guns. _Were they real?_

Just below them, on our level, right in front of Bridget and Bernard was a black chair with bindings and a few latches, like it was made to keep someone from getting out of it.

I felt Bridget nudge me and pointed behind us and there were two more people and they had weapons as well. The fourth guy dressed as a Nazi and held one gun on his shoulder and let the other fall by his side, but the last one was a girl. She had black hair and at first I thought her face was deformed, but I realized it was just a weird mask. She was dressed in black and red, but I had no idea what she was, she just looked like she belonged in a slaughter house and that terrified me.

"Get up sleepy heads." A distorted voice brow through the white noise and then it shut off. I looked at each of the creepily dress group trying to figure out who had spoken but it was hard to tell considering they all had masks. So I looked to the front and saw they guy in the gas mask walk forward.

"What kind of bullshit is this?" a voice from behind me said. I turned around and saw Bradley. His chains connected to mine so when he went to move my hands went with them. I tugged back and I could feel the leather bound chaff my wrists.

"Piper," I heard Miles call my name. I looked right in front of me and he was slightly turned so he could see me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I didn't get to reply because the distorted voice spoke again.

"Take moment and clear your heads." The guy in the gas mask lifted up his right hand and touched his temple.

_So he was the one speaking._

"What is this some kind of haunted house thing?" Miles said while yanking on his chains. He had a small smile on his face, but I could see that he was slightly worried and confused just like me.

"There's actually a good explanation for all of this." The guy in the gas mask said.

"Man," Miles looked back at me and smirked, "This is kinky." He shot me a wink before turning back to the front and continued yanking on his chains.

I rolled my eyes, _he couldn't be serious! _I held my tongue though and looked back up at the people standing on the upper level, waiting to hear about what was going on.

"Now that everyone's awake, let's begin." The person wearing the gas mask seemed to be the leader of whatever was going on. He was the only one speaking and I had a feeling that he was going to be doing a lot of it.

"There's some good news and some bad news. The good news is we don't plan to kill you. The bad news is you will wish we had."

_Whoa. What? _

What is he talking about?

I could feel my heart speed up and real fear had set in. I had a feeling that this wasn't a joke.

"Some of you will be spared, but you will bear witness to the horror. Just as you did in the hallways, just as you idly sat by as pain was inflicted upon us." He continued, waving his hands around.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"Babe, it'll be okay." Miles touched my knee trying to comfort me.

He still thinks this is a joke. I don't think they are joking. I mean what are they even talking about? Pain inflicted upon them? Did something bad happen to them? He says we saw it, but I have no idea what he is talking about.

"What you failed to understand with reason, you will understand with wrath."

I heard Miles sigh and he brought his knee up and rested one of his arms on it, "Dude, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Miles," I went to warn him that maybe he should try and not piss off the people who have us chained up, but the distorted voice from the guy in the gas mask cut me off.

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about, Miles." He leaned over the railing and jerked his head to the side. He had this air of arrogance around him, like he was getting off on all of us being scared.

"This is about what you are due. When we are done, you'll have a new perspective on life. And no one—no one will ever look at you the same again. You will forever be changed." His monologue sounded like it came straight from a horror flick and sent chills down my spine. This guy seemed like he had so much anger built up inside him. And I guess everyone else seemed to agree with whatever their leader was saying.

"Yeah, that's what I said to your mom last night." Miles scoffed.

A few people chuckled at his joke, but I didn't find it funny. "Goddamn it Miles." I say harshly.

"What? This is a joke." He shrugged his shoulders and brushed me off. I looked back up at the railing and I saw the gas mask guy nod to the tall guy dressed as scarecrow. He turned around and picked up some kind of gun.

He made his way down the steps, very slowly as if to antagonize us. I could see that what he had was similar to a nail gun and was hooked up to an air compressor.

"What my friend has there is a cattle gun. It's used to kill cattle by blasting a spike into their brain." The distorted voice spoke, explaining what he had.

I kept my eyes on the scarecrow; he finally reached the bottom step and slightly paused. He was looking my way, but I couldn't see his eyes so I had no idea where he was looking exactly.

"It's considered human, but uh… I'll let you decide." He chuckled evilly.

_How will we decide that?_

The guy dressed as a scarecrow started towards the area I was sitting, which wasn't far from the stairs in fact Miles and I were the closest. The air in the room shifted and a more serious note had set in. I saw Miles look at the guy and move backwards slightly, bumping into my feet. The scarecrow stopped right in front of Miles and I felt my stomach drop. He started waving the cattle gun in Miles face and Miles kept trying to knock it away or move away.

"Dude, get that shit out of my face. Who the fuck are you people?" he shouted, sounding pissed. I watched as Miles looked away, up at the guy in the gas mask and I noticed the guy in the scarecrow mask took advantage of Miles open face and pressed the cattle gun against Miles' jaw.

"This shit is stupid!" Miles yells.

Then I hear the cattle gun fire. I felt as if everything froze and the breath was knocked out of me.

_Did he really shoot Miles in the face?_

A strangled scream broke through the air along with a few gasps and someone gagging. Miles falls back right onto my legs and I could see the large gash on the left side of his face. Blood was draining from it quickly and he tried to cradle his cheek without touching it.

"Miles!" I shout out and gently place my hands on the top of his head. He slightly rocks back and forth moaning in pain and crying out in agony. I looked back up at the scarecrow and I see him repoint the gun on Miles's knee.

"No! Don't" I cry out, but my pleas were ignored. He pulled the trigger and Miles screamed out even louder than the first time.

He sat up quickly, spitting blood out of his mouth as he screamed. I could feel a bit of it splash on my skin and dress, but I reached out for him, starting to cry.

_How could they do this to him?_

"Why would you do that?" I screamed at the scarecrow. He ignored me, he was watching Miles wither in pain and even though I couldn't see the guys face, I could tell he was enjoying the fact Miles was in pain and suffering.

Miles continues to sob and I grabbed his arm, trying to comfort him, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything. I looked around and saw that everyone was freaking out now. They had realized that these people weren't fucking around.

I could see Kelli covering her face, most likely crying or trying to block everything out. Heather, who was in front of Kelli and Riggs moved around frantically trying to get loose.

The guy dressed as a scarecrow turned and walked away, back upstairs to stand next to the rest of them.

"Do I have your attention now?" the distorted voice said calmly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

I know this one is kind of short, but I have most of these chapters divided up by each event.

Warning: not to much violence in this chapter, but there is still some.

Enjoy!

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Fourteen

"Why us?" I heard Riggs ask. I looked at the other side of the room and saw Riggs looking down at Miles, whose head was now resting in my lap and was stilling sobbing. He looked up at me before looking up at the people behind the railing.

I looked back down at Miles; he had his eyes shut tight and looked to be trying his best not to move his jaw. I looked at his knee and saw the same kind of gash that he had on his face. His entire leg was covered with blood and it seemed like he couldn't move it at all.

_Will he be able to walk?_

"Why us?" the distorted voice repeated maniacally, "You know that's the same question we've been asking ourselves for years. Why us?" He pointed to the rest of his group and they nodded along with what he was saying.

_Is this some kind of cult?_

"Why us always on the receiving end of your taunts, your laughter and your childish cruelty. Now it's your turn to ask… why us?" he continued.

"Who are you?" Riggs asked.

I looked up at the three masked men behind the railing; I would love to know the answer to that question myself.

The guy in the gas mask stepped back and shook his head and lifted up his gun and pointed it at Riggs. "It's a little late for you to get to know us now." Then he stepped forward, now with arrogance, "But if you must know we are the rejected," he looked to his right at the scarecrow, "The humiliated," he looked to his left at the freaky clown, "We are the outcasts," he pointed to the two standing behind us at the back of the room, "And tonight is our night. So relax, it's the only thing you can do."

A part of me just wants to yell 'shut up' but I was afraid that they would do something to me. It just made me mad that he thinks this is okay? I still have no idea what he is talking about or why he is doing this. No matter what has happened to any of them, none of this is justifiable.

I look around and everyone is either crying or in the fetal position. I see Bridget and she is looking down at Miles, crying.

Then, suddenly I hear heavy boots and I look up and see the scarecrow in front of us again. This time he has a key; he unlocks Miles wrist and throws the chains from his feet.

"Wait, no. What are you doing?" I ask as he pulls Miles from my lap.

_What is he going to do with him?_

The scarecrow only pauses for a second and looks up at me. I stopped reaching for Miles and freeze, but he doesn't do anything or say anything, he just goes back to grabbing each of Miles' wrists and begins to drag him across the room.

Miles cries out in pain, but puts up no fight.

"Where are you taking him?" I shout out, watching Miles disappear out the entry way near where the slaughter girl was standing.

"No need to worry about that." The guy in the gas mask tells me.

He wasn't going to give me a straight answer. _Were they going to kill him? _

The scarecrow came right back out and made his way back up the stairs to his spot. I silently cried, hoping the best for Miles.

"Anybody want to leave? Come on, anyone?" the distorted voice taunted. The sound of his fake voice was starting to irritate me.

"Anyone feeling heroic?" he asks, patronizing us all.

He couldn't be serious. Not after what he just did, what we all saw them do. He wouldn't risk letting us go. We would go straight to the police, he should know that. That would ruin whatever it is they have planned.

"Tommy." He said, pointing his gun in my general direction. I looked behind me and just noticed that Tommy sat right behind Bradley, and next to him was Nadia. Tommy had his hand raised as high as the chains would let him.

"You want to leave?" he asks him.

I watch him put his arm down and scoot closer to Nadia, look from her back to our terrorizers. "Yeah, I want to take Nadia with me."

A part of me thought he was completely stupid, for one, believing that they would just let him go. This had to be a trick of some kind; and for two, he is trying to bargain with them? Right after he just saw them shoot Miles with a cattle gun… _twice._

_Nice time for you to pick to be a 'good boyfriend'._

I go turn look away from him when I catch a look at Heathers face, she is staring at Tommy with her jaw slacked. _Was she really surprised? _

I just shook my head and looked forward.

"You are in no position to bargain. And you should be worrying about yourself, not her. Release him!" the guy in the gas mask demanded. I heard footsteps from behind and looked to see the Nazi guy squat down and undo his bindings. Everyone that was chained up near Tommy, including Nadia, scooted away from him afraid to come into any kind of contact with our captures.

I could hear Tommy mumbling a few things to try and comfort Nadia.

"I'm gonna get help. I'm gonna get help." He repeated.

I scooted closer to Bridget and she wrapped her arms around me and I did the same thing. We were both scared and I was sort of glad in a way that I was next to my best friend.

"I'm gonna get help, okay? We'll be okay you're gonna be okay." He tried again, and all Nadia gave him was a small sob.

I knew he was lying; we weren't going to be okay. He couldn't think they were just going to let him go. There had to be some kind of catch. I watched the Nazi push him forward and Tommy slowly walked up the stairs, waiting for one of them to do something. Tension set in the room once more as we all looked up to see if they would let him go.

All of the assailants pointed their guns at him leading him to the door, past the clown, on the right, the guy in the gas mask pushes him, "In front of you, Tommy, is a door. Outside that door is two miles of woods that lead to a highway right into town. Good luck…because you'll be hunted."

There it was the catch, the game they want to play and we are just the pieces._ He wanted to leave, to play the hero and he was going out to be hunted. _

I heard many gasps and I also heard Nadia sob even harder. I looked away from Tommy, not wanting to catch his eye and not wanting to watch him walk out that door and possibly not come back, alive.

"I'll go get help for you guys." He said, sounding mostly brave, but I could hear a slight tremble in his voice.

"Awe, go get it then, that's the spirit Tommy. Go get them." The distorted voice mocked.

"I love you Nadia." He said before walking out the door.

I looked up when I heard a distorted sigh and saw the gas mask guy lean against the railing, shaking his head.

"Pathetic isn't it? So sweet, and so much love—Not when you consider he was cheating on you Nadia… with Heather,"

My heart stopped. _How had he known that? Does he know about me?_

I looked right at Heather and she was resting on her side, propped up on her elbow. She looked at the gas mask guy, then at me. Her eyes wide and just as shocked as me, she looked back at Nadia and so did I. Nadia froze, staring right at Heather with a disbelieving look on her face.

"And before Heather, he was screwing Piper for most of your relationship." He added sounding like he was enjoying the emotional torment he was causing the girl. "Hell a few hours ago he was telling Piper he would leave you for her." My stomach jumped to my throat and I felt like I was going to get sick.

Nadia turned to look at me and she already had tears streaming down her face again. Her eyes were filled with sadness and it looked as if her heart had just broken. Guilt settled in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't take looking at her anymore. I buried my face in Bridget's shoulder, glad that Miles wasn't out here to hear what was just said.

"Yup. Yeah, everybody knew about it, but they decided to laugh at you behind your back, taking joy in you ignorance." I heard him scoff and his boots hit the wooden floor as he made his way back to his original spot, "Interesting friends."

I cried in Bridget's arms and she cried in mine. I could hear a few other people crying, but most stayed silent. Even our tormenters, they were all silent, slightly pacing as if waiting for something.

I thought of Miles, how he was doing, if he was at least okay. Had he passed out from the pain? Had he bled out? All these questions and worries swarmed my head; it made me think is Nadia worrying like this about Tommy? Or is she caught up in the fact that he had been unfaithful and lying to her this entire time.

"Hey," I heard Bridget whisper, "I'm sure Miles is fine." I nodded my head feverishly, trying to hold the sobs back and hug her tightly.

After w few more minutes, the sound of faint gun shots could be heard. They sound far away, but I guess since it was so quiet here we were able to hear them. All our captures stopped pacing and looked at the door. More gun shots were heard and a revving noise, like from a motor cycle.

_Was he caught? Did he get away?_

The suddenly the door burst open and three more people dressed in the same outfits as three others in here; another scarecrow, Nazi, and another clown.

I was surprised. How many people did they have? But that thought was pushed aside when I saw one of them drop Tommy on the ground and he had a metal contraption latched onto one of his right foot. It was a bear trap. _Were they set up all outside? _So even if we escaped somehow we would have to worry about stepping traps.

I could hear all of them laugh and the leader thanks the three other guys and they leave. Nadia screams out for Tommy and continues to cry.

The original scarecrow and Nazi pick up Tommy and lug him down the steps and through the same archway as they took Miles.

"Well that's some knight you have Nadia." The distorted voice said.

As much as I don't like Tommy, but he was sort of our last hope and now we were stuck here and there was no chance of someone coming for us. We were screwed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

Alrigthy another chapter! A bit more going on in this chapter than the last one.

I would love to thank DarknessMakesMeSmile, for the continuous support and reviews!

Warning: Violence and language.

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Fifteen

When the scarecrow and Nazi came back, most of them switched where they were standing. The scarecrow went back up to his spot and the guy in the gas mask didn't move, but the girl came up to the front of the room and stood on right side of the weird chair. The clown had made his way down the stairs and stood directly in front of Bridget and me on the left side of the chair. The Nazi stayed behind us, picked up his two shot guns and paced back and forth rather slowly and menacingly.

I looked back to the front and they all stood there, silent and still as if waiting for their leader to tell them what to do.

I jumped when I heard him speak again, even though he was speaking softly, his voice cut through the silence and it felt like he was screaming right in my ear, the distorted voice sounding like nails on a chalk board. I knew that if I survived this that his voice would haunt me and terrorize my dreams. I now understand what he means by forever being changed. Even though I know this night isn't even close to being over, I can already feel myself dying little by little inside.

"I want you to think real hard and ask yourselves… where did all this evil come from. What did I do to make someone hate me so much to go to these lengths… think of it as the final."

_The final?_

They were doing this because they hated us? I even know who they are, so how can I know what I did to make them hate me? I wasn't ever _really _mean to anyone. Sure I have teased a few people and I know I could be rude, but never have I been out right mean just to be mean to someone I didn't know. I've done it to my friends. _Heather, Riggs, Kelli, Bridget, Bernard, Bradley and so on… _but I have never hurt someone so much to drive them to this point, I know that for sure.

"And there's only one question. 'What did I do to deserve this?'." He held up one finger then clenched into a fist as his voice turned more sinister.

I could hear some sobbing right behind me and my chains were being tugged on slightly. I looked over my shoulder and saw Bradley slightly rocking back and forth, crying. "This is messed up man. This is messed up. This isn't right."

We were all thinking that of course, _this wasn't right_, but what could we do about it? I felt Bridget grip my arm tighter and we both jumped a bit when Bradley started yelling.

"I want these chains off of me!" He then calmed down and looked up at them, "What—what gives you the right to judge us? Huh?"

_He does have a point._ What gives them the right to judge us?

I look at Bradley, and it makes me think; I know Bradley is a huge dick, and I'm not blaming anybody except those dressed up in horror costumes, but if I could name anyone that came to mind from the guy in the gas mask's monologue it would be Bradley. He was a dick to nearly everyone and usually took everything too far. And even though he is probably the worst of us, even he doesn't deserve this.

"What… gives you the right to play god?" he practically spat at them.

I heard the distorted voice sigh, "You know, Bradley, that's real funny coming from you," his tone extremely menacing. He leaned over the black railing, and I could feel the evil radiating off of him and the hatred. It sent chills down my spine and a part of me was glad he was wearing a mask because I don't know if I could take looking in the eyes of someone so cruel and hateful.

"But to answer your question… God gave us the right," He looked up towards the ceiling, as if speaking to god directly and that made me mad. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; they think god gave them the okay to do this? No. They are just using anything to justify themselves.

"No," I said unable to keep quiet, "God would never be behind this he would never be okay with this. Somewhere in each of your delusional minds you've made yourself think this is okay and it's not. You're just using him as a scape goat and you will not get away with any of this." My voice kept on getting louder and I could feel myself shaking with anger. I was about to continue screaming at them, but I heard someone call out my name. I looked to my right and saw Riggs shaking his head, "Please be quiet, please." He pleaded; he was afraid that they would hurt me for speaking out. I looked back to the front where they stood, but I kept my mouth shut this time.

"We gave him a chance to stop this. We gave him a chance to save all of you, but he chose to remain silent." The distorted voice continued.

Bridget pulled away from me and sobs racked her entire body. I placed my hand on her back and didn't say anything for nothing I could say would help.

"Go to hell." Bradley spat.

"I'm already there." The guy in the gas mask answered shocking me a bit and by the look on Bradley's face he seemed a bit shocked too. "While you ponder your… little situation," He talked like this was some casual conversation or if this was normal, taunting us, "I have a treat for you. Enjoy."

The guy in the scarecrow mask made his way back down the steps, shotgun in hand. At first I was scared that he was going to hurt one of us again, but I was surprised when he turned to his right towards the chair that I just now noticed.

There was a wooden rocking chair right next to the stairs with a tall lamp. There was also a banjo leaning up against the wall and he put his shot gun down and picks up the banjo and takes a seat.

_Is he really going to play that thing?_

Just as I thought that I heard a few strums of the instrument before he began playing some song I didn't recognize. They must really think this is some sort of game or they must not be all that sane.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw another one move. I looked back up at the front and saw the one dressed as a clown grab a small glass bottle with a cork top, filled with a dark liquid. He already had a knife in his hand and he walked towards Bernard.

_They were going to hurt him next._

The clown pulled the top off and pushed it towards Bernard's mouth, but he moved out of the way.

"Fuck you. Get that shit out of my face, man." He spoke harshly. He tries to scoot away from the clown, but the guy dressed as a clown brings the knife into view and holds it to Bernard's neck. Both Bridget and I scooted away from the pair, afraid for what was about to happen.

"Come on, fucker. I'm not scared of you, bitch come on!" Bernard was looking right at the face of the clown mask and was screaming right in his face. "You want to fucking kill me, huh? You fucking kill me, you motherfucker!"

I had to admit that it must take a lot of bravery to stand your ground when someone has a knife to your neck, but Bernard is also stupid for yelling in the clowns face _while he has a knife to his neck._

The bravery was short lived for the clown had pulled back his right arm that contained the knife and stabbed Bernard in his right shoulder. I quickly looked away as Bernard cried out. His screams mixed in with the rhythm of the banjo as the tempo sped up. The air in the room grew heavy and I could feel my insides churn. I felt like I was going to get sick again, but I swallowed that feeling and looked back at Bernard just as the clown began to shoved to opening of the bottle in Bernard's mouth, forcing him to swallow the contents. I could see Bernard trying to spit it out, but the clown kept the bottle in his mouth until it was empty. The clown then pushed him back, forcing the knife from his shoulder. Bernard let out another scream and fell back on the hard floor.

Chris was sitting right behind Bernard reached out for Bernard and calls out his name when Bernard starts to shake and tremble as if he was having a seizure. Then he starts making these sounds like he's choking on his own spit.

_They poisoned him._

I continue to watch Bernard as a few people look away. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Bernard couldn't die. Why would they give him poison when they had a knife or a gun? _What did they do to him?_

Then suddenly Bernard goes still and his entire body goes limp and he lets out a deep breath.

_They killed him. _

"You killed him." Bridget cries out, trying to hold back her sobs.

The clown that stood over Bernard, watching it all happen wagged his finger as if to say no. When I heard a small groan I looked back at Bernard and noticed his chest still rose, signaling he was breathing. The clown bent down and unlocked his wrists, but they only fell limp by his sides.

"What did you give him?" I asked. Bernard was still breathing, that meant the brown liquid did something else. He couldn't move nor could he talk, so what was it that they gave him?

I only received a distorted laugh.

"God damn it! What'd you put in him?" Bradley yelled up at the guy in the gas mask and leather trench coat.

He stopped laughing abruptly and looked towards Bradley, "I didn't know you cared so much about him, Bradley. You know for a person who cares so deeply, you really talk a lot of shit behind his back, but that's not important. What's important is that he's alive. He can't move, but he can feel. So I'm sure he appreciates your love and concern."

It was pretty obvious that the guy in the gas mask and trench coat _did not _like Bradley. He seemed to really have it out for him.

He nodded down at the only girl that was apart of their group and she then set her eyes on Bernard. She walked over to him, pulling out some kind of large rolled up black cloth before straddling his hips. She placed the cloth across his stomach and unrolled it. Since I was directly in front of them I could see what was inside the pockets. Poking out of the top were white safety tips that were usually on the other end of a needle.

My heart sped up as she slowly pulled out one and held it gently, showing us what it was, she held in her hand. _She was enjoying this. _

Then she turned it around to where the sharp end was facing down and held it right above Bernard's neck.

_She was going to stab him with the needle!_

"Don't do it." I told her.

She paused and looked at me. I could make out her dark eyes behind the white mask and they burned right into me. She cocked her head to the side and dragged her index finger down her cheek, mock crying. Then in one swift motion she jammed the needle right into Bernard's neck.

He let out only a gurgle, and the words that the guy in the gas mask rang inside my head, _he can't move, but he can feel._ He could feel that needle being driven right into his neck.

The girl was pushing down on the needle, mumbling to herself, but I could faintly hear her, "Deeper, deeper, deeper." Before retracting her hand and admired what she had just done. A small part of me had believed she was done and that that was it, but that hope was killed when she pulled out another needle and this time she harshly stabbed him with it. I heard Bridget gag and I quickly turned away.

When I did I made eye contact with the guy dressed as a scarecrow. He continued playing the banjo and rocked back and forth in the chair. I could feel his eyes on me and the eyes in his mask were slightly larger than everyone else so I could see them clearly since he was so close. They were a dark brown; I could hardly tell the iris from the pupil. His stare was hard and unnerving, it made my skin crawl, yet it felt all too familiar.

I heard another needle pierce Bernard's skin and I cringed, still looking in the direction of the scarecrow. He calmly plucked his banjo, like this entire scene was relaxing to him. It made me wonder why he was here in the first place. The only one of them to speak was their leader. Probably because he was the only one who had the device to change his voice, but I was curious as to why the rest of them joined his cause.

I was broken out of my trance by Bridget's voice; I looked away from the scarecrow and towards the violent scene beside me.

"Please. Please stop." She pleaded.

I looked over at my best friend; she had her face buried in her knees peering over them looking at the girl in the white mask. She looked at Bridget briefly before shoving another needle into Bernard's neck. Bernard was making weird gurgling sounds and I could see a few tears slip out of his eyes.

I looked up at the rest of our captors and they were all watching the scene intently. They were enjoying this, enjoying Bernard's pain and our discomfort.

Another needle was added and another, the tempo of the banjo picked up again. Everyone was squirming and trying to avoid looking at what was happening to our helpless friend.

"Enough!" Heather yelled, "Please! Please!"

I looked over at her and she was crying, her arms trembling from holding herself up. I noticed the way her chains were, connected to everyone around her; she couldn't sit all the way up. And directly by her side was Kelli, who was staring forward, vacantly, but her cheeks were stained with tears.

I looked back at the girl who once again stabbed Bernard in the neck, but when she went to grab another needle, instead of one she grabbed a handful. She separated the slightly and showed them off to all of us. My heart stopped, _was she really going to stab all of those into his throat?_

"No! Don't please!" I shouted at her, but I was ignored.

My heart was beating super-fast as I watched her turn the needles sharp ends to face Bernard. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't my eyes were trained on the many needles the girl had in her hand. I was pleading in my mind, begging her not to do it.

She grabbed them in her fist and pulled her hand back. Instead of aiming for his throat she moved her hand downward and brought her fist down, stabbing the needle on the right side of his chest, right over his heart. She had stabbed him so hard the he actually let out a loud cry slightly lifting his head off the ground, but then went limp again.

The girl in the white mask and red and black slaughter house outfit lightly brush her fingers across the tops of the needles and admired what she had done. She let out a sigh like she was satisfied, stood up and bowed to us.

She didn't get any applause though, only quiet sobs and Bernard's groans.

I let out the sobs I was trying so hard to hold back. I just couldn't contain myself anymore; I buried my face into my knees and cried. I had just watched on of my friends get tortured and I couldn't do anything about it. They were so sadistic and cruel; they showed no remorse for what they were doing. It frightened me; it made me think about what they were going to do with the rest of us… what were they going to do with me?

"Now, you have to admit…that was a stellar performance." The distorted voice spoke over our sobs. I could no longer hear the banjo playing and I looked up from my knees just in time to see them drag away Bernard, just like they did with the others.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

Okay, I know this one is a bit short, but I how this chapter ends and how the next one begins. Also i felt as if the main point of this chapter was Kurtis escaping and Ravi's death and bringing in Heather's situation and the Dane/Bradley moment would take away from that.

Warning: Violence (As usual)

Enjoy!

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Sixteen

The guy in the Nazi came back with a large axe and carelessly swung it around. He walked around us a few times, my eyes following him, and he would randomly shove it in someone's face or make graze someone's neck or head. He walked right up to Bradley, Bridget and I, we were only connected to each other our chains no longer attached to everyone else given that Tommy and Bernard are both gone. So it was just us right up front.

The Nazi swung it back and forth in front of our faces, putting me on edge. He then retracted it back and looked down at the axe before violently jobbing the butt of the axe in Bradley's chest, knocking him down.

Both Bridget and I huddle closer, turning away from him. I felt Bradley sit back up, but made no further movement. I pulled my knees up to my chest when he continued swinging the axe. He walked past us and then suddenly crouched down in front of Heather and teased the rusty axe on her face obviously trying to freak her out. When she just looked away he stood up and instead of walking around us like he had been doing he cut right through the middle brought the axe up behind his head and ran towards Nadia.

Everyone who was by her scooted away and I let out a gasp as he brought it down, but stopped it at the last second. I could see it just touch the tip of her nose. She let out a small gasp and put her face down.

_Was he really going to hack one of us or was he just tormenting us?_

I could see each of them standing on the sidelines watching there comrade threaten us with the axe. They enjoyed every second of it, our shaking, quivering and sobbing.

The Nazi moved away from Nadia and put the axe right under Kurtis' neck. Kurtis went ridged and pursed his lips. He didn't move nor did he cry, he looked at the axe and watched it move from his neck to in front of his face without flinching.

The Nazi pulled it away and slung the axe over his shoulder walking back towards us. I was about to look away from Kurtis, but then I noticed him pull of his cuffs and then remove the chains from around his feet. He moved so quickly that I almost didn't believe what I saw, but just as soon as he was free he stood up and ran for it.

My stomach lurched into my throat and I internally screamed at him to run away, to get away and go find help. Every one of our captures noticed a little too late. He had nearly made it to the archway where all of my injured friends had been taken through when a shot rang out. I watched as Kurtis duck and move out of our sight. I looked quickly to the front of the room, just as the guy dressed as clown tackled the guy in the gas mask, preventing him from shooting again.

The scarecrow, Nazi, and girl in the white mask freeze, they were heading towards where Kurtis ran, but stopped when one of their own tackled their leader.

There were a few shouts from the shot being fired, but everyone gasped watching the upper level wrestle each other.

In the back of my mind I was grateful that they had this distraction, _maybe Kurtis will be able to get away and go get us help._

The gun is knocked out of the leader's hand, but he sits up and over powers the clown. He grabs each of his forearms and pushes him down to the floor and straddles him, struggling to pin his arms.

The rest our captors look back and forth from each other to the scene on the upper level, they seemed confused and looked like they didn't know what to do.

I watched as the guy in the gas mask finally restrains the clown and he holds his wrists in one hand while pulling of the clown's mask revealing a tan face. I couldn't see his face clearly from where I was sitting, but I could see black hair and dark tanned skin. I tried my best to think of anybody who I knew that had those features.

"You… you gave him the key." The distorted voice yelled at him, grabbing his face making him look him in the eye.

_Wait… was that… Ravi?_

"He was the only one that ever stood up for me. We agreed not to hurt him." He replied. I recognized his voice. Even though I had hardly come in contact with Ravi, I knew it was him. All I could think about now was, why? Why would he be apart of something so cruel? I mean I knew he was bullied at school, but was his life so bad and did he hate us so much to torture us? But wait, he let Kurtis go… so he has a conscious… right?

"Wrong!" The guy in the gas mask yelled. He reached inside his trench coat pulling something out, at first I had no idea what it was until he flicked it and a sharp, shiny blade popped out. "We were the only ones who stood up for you. You betrayed us!" his voice held anger and hurt, he felt betrayed by his friend, but that didn't stop him from shoving a knife into his chest.

I could hear Ravi gag and the guy on top of him let out an exhale as he shoved the knife as deep as it would go. The others looked back and forth and put their weapons down, obviously shocked at what their leader did.

I noticed Ravi's legs fall to the side and he went still, my breath caught in my throat. The guy wearing the gas mask stood up and walked away from Ravi. He kept his back to him and was breathing heavy, to me it sounded like he was having a hard time trying not to cry.

_Was Ravi his friend? He had to be for him to go along with something like this._

The girl in the white mask ran up the stairs and threw aside her hand guns, touching Ravi's face and I could hear her crying behind the mask.

_I just watched a person die… a person I knew. He was murdered… by someone he knew._

So many things were happening right now that I just couldn't comprehend any of it except the fact that I was in the same room as a dead body.

"What—what did you do!" the girl yelled. She seemed really upset about what had happened, _was she really close to Ravi?_

"Consequences," he heaved, looked at her then back out at us, "None of us are free from them."

She looked back down at Ravi and cradled his face. Even though I couldn't see hers, I knew the look she was giving him.

_She loved him._

This girl had liked Ravi, whether or not if they had been together or not, she felt for him and she had to watch him die.

I wanted to feel sorry for her, but I couldn't not after everything they have done to us so far.

_So why should I feel sorry for them?_

Faint gunshots broke the silence and all of our captors looked towards the door that led outside.

The guy in the gas mask let out a dark chuckle, "Looks like the triplets have taken care of Kurtis; so much for your rescue."

He then told the scarecrow and the Nazi to move Ravi into another room. They both went upstairs and each grabbed an end, carrying through the archway that was behind their leader. The girl followed right behind them.

I watched as the gas mask went and retrieved his large gun, he picked it up and walked back to the center of the arch way, looking out at us, not saying anything.

_If he knew Ravi does that mean that all of them go to school with us too? Are they all the outcasts that hang out together? Are they doing this to us because we've bullied them?_

Only the Nazi returned and he leaned in close to the guy in the gas mask, whispering something in his ear. He turned around and faced him and they continued talking.

I looked away and faced Bridget, who looked in deep thought. I nudged her and she looked at me and whispered, "Do you think Kurtis will get help?"

I didn't say anything at first; think about the gunshots we all had heard. We didn't know for sure if Kurtis was caught, I mean they had yet to make it back with him like they did with Tommy so maybe he got away.

"I'm sure he will do his best." I tell her, not wanted to make an empty promise, but I sure as hell hoped that Kurtis makes it out of the woods.

Then the guy dressed as a scarecrow came back into view and he joined in on the others conversation. I could hear them whispering, but I couldn't make out anything they were saying. Each of them moving their hands in some way or nodding. Then suddenly they all stopped and turned around to face us, more specifically in my direction. At first I thought they were just looking in my direction, but I could feel their eyes burn right into me. I shifted a bit, feeling uncomfortable and I looked away, noticing that everyone else noticed that they were looking at me too.

_Was I next?_

I looked down at my lap and I heard them continue on talking about whatever it is they were talking about, but I tried to block them out. My breathing shortened and I could feel myself starting to cry again. I was so scared for what was going to come.

I felt a hand grab mine and I looked up at my best friend who tried to force a smile on to her face, but it looked like a grimace. I nodded at her silently thanking her, knowing that there wasn't anything she could do to actually comfort me, but at least she was right here with me.

"You good?"

I looked up to see the girl in the white mask had come back out and the guy in the gas masked had spoken to her. She only nodded at him, walking over and grabbing her hand guns. The leader said something to her, but I couldn't hear and again she nodded.

I watched her walk down the steps and through the archway; the same one Kurtis had ran through. The leader stayed put up on the upper level while the other two came back down the steps.

A lump formed in my throat as I thought they were going to come for me, but they didn't. They walked right past me and for a moment I felt relieved because I thought they were going to follow the girl, but it was short lived when I saw them stop and crowd around Heather.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

Wow three chapters in one day. I'm on a roll! Well I guess that happens when I have a day off. I was going to wait till tomorrow to post this, but I thought "Hey it's already finished and edited so why not!"

Though it is currently 1:35 in the morning... I should probably head to bed.

Warning: Violence

Enjoy!

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Seventeen

They took off Heather's chains as she begs, "No! Please! Don't do this! Don't hurt me!" she cried out and tried to fight them, but it was no use.

I felt Bridget squeeze my hand tightly and she cried.

"Please don't hurt her." I yell, but I was also ignored. They each grabbed one of Heather's arms and dragged her over to the chair up at the front of the room.

Heather continued to beg asking them to just let her go, but they forced her into the chair and strapped her arms against the chair and tied her legs together.

I watched as Heather cried and fought against the restraints, but it didn't seem to make a difference. Then the scarecrow pulled out a bright red ball gag and went to shove it into Heather's mouth, but she avoided it.

_What were they planning on doing with her?_

The scarecrow tried again, but Heather moved and went to tell him off, but he stopped her short by bringing up his right hand and slapping her.

I let out a gasp and I felt Bridget jump next to me. I will admit I was surprised that he hit her. No girl had been harmed yet and it was a bit shocking, but now I know that they don't care what gender we are.

Heather had quit fighting them and he placed the red ball in her mouth and latched it behind her head. I could hear her gaging a bit, but I'm sure that would be the least of her worries.

The scarecrow walked back to the rocking chair and pulled the banjo on to his lap and begun strumming it again. _I swear I will never be able to listen to country music or bluegrass again because of him. That is if I make it out alive._

I had a feeling that we were in for another one of their _'shows'_.

I looked back at Heather and I could see the fear in her eyes. She was looking around the room, not holding eye contact with anyone.

Then the girl in the white mask entered back into the room, this time she had a red square bowl, filled with a white paste; she also had on black heavy duty gloves over her other gloves.

I didn't really get any time to ponder what the paste was in the bowl or what it was for because she had walked right up to Heather, scoop up quite a bit of it and started to smear it on Heather's face. Heather began crying again and wanted to move out of the way, but the metal head rest wouldn't allow her to.

I could hear a slight sizzling noise as the paste made contact with her skin. _What was is doing to her?_

"Please, please let her go. We'll do whatever you want. Just please." Bridget cried. I looked over to Kelli and she was looking at the floor. _She can't even look at her._

"What are you doing to her?" I asked them as the girl in the white mask continued to put the paste all over her face.

"It's a special compound we made up." The distorted voice answered, "At first, she won't feel anything but a cool sensation… then a slight tingle… then a mild burn. Soon enough it'll begin to eat away at her flesh, dissolving it ever so slowly in the most painful way imaginable." The girl even did a little dance as Heather cried.

_Eat away her flesh?_

They were going to disfigure her?

"You're putting flesh eating paste on her face?" I screeched unable to believe it.

"Yup, and she will become on the outside what she is on the inside… disgusting."

Heather's crying became louder and started to sound more like muffled screams.

_She doesn't deserve this._

I know she has said some pretty nasty things and she wasn't the best person, but to be permanently disfigured? They had no right to do this. All of this is just seems to be a petty way at getting back at us. Chaining us up and binding us in, so that way we couldn't fight back.

Heather was now fidgeting in her chair, and full on sobbing. I had no idea what she was going through and even though this wasn't as gruesome as what she did to Bradley, she will be scarred a lot more than him.

The guy dressed as a Nazi randomly appeared next their leader and they began whispering again and then shared a fist bump.

_I wonder what that was about._

"You will all be happy to know that Kurtis was able to get some help." He began, but he sounded way too smug for such good news. "The bad news is, uh, the cop won't be busting through the door, guns blazing. He apparently took a bullet to the head."

All hope I had of being rescued, being saved from this nightmare seemed to die right there. Any thought of us getting out of here vanished from my mind, it was replaced with dread. They may have said in the beginning they wouldn't kill us, but the leader had killed one of his companions, so why should I believe that. We could all die tonight; they could torture us making us suffer the last few hours of our lives then shoot us all, ending our lives. And even if they didn't kill us, none of us would be able to go back to the way things were. A few of my friends were have permanent crutches or be disfigured. The rest of us may be physically unscathed, but this night will forever be burned into our minds, forever. Mentally and emotionally scarring us; we witnessed horrible acts of evil and cruelty. There was no way any of us could go back to a normal life… they were right.

_We will forever be changed._

"Coward! You're a coward!" Bradley yelled at them, while looking at Heather writher in pain. He looked up at the leader, who was now staring at Bradley, "You're just a little coward, standing up there hiding behind that mask."

"I'm not hiding behind this mask." He said making his way towards the stairs. The banjo music stopped playing; I looked over at the scarecrow and he was looking at the guy in the gas mask, watching him make his way down the steps.

"This is a reflection of what you turned me into." He came towards Bradley, who in turn began to stand up as if to rush him. When he rose, the chains attached to Bridget and I tugged towards them. I cried out, along with Bridget, and the guy in the gas mask used his gun to knock Bradley back down.

"This is what I am on the inside!"

I was terrified. I sat there, huddled against Bridget and as far from Bradley and the guy in the gas mask. I couldn't control my body as it shook from fear, I did my best to hold back my sobs, but Bridget wasn't. She was crying out and I could see her glaring at Bradley. I can understand that, it was his fault that the leader was down her standing over us.

"I am the monster that you created." He leaned over Bradley and pointed right at him.

Bradley sat up slightly and buried his face into my back, slightly hiding from the terrifying guy in the leather trench coat. He scooted as close as he could get towards us and away from the leader.

Though when the guy in the gas mask squatted right in front of us, still holding his gun, Bradley sat up and gave him a weird look, "Take off that mask. Show me your face."

_Wow Bradley, where was all this bravery coming from?_

Then the leader said something I wouldn't have believed unless I heard it myself.

"Fair enough. You should know who's about to alter the course of your life." He said simply.

_Was he really going to take the mask off?_

He then set down his gun and reaches to the back of his head, toying with the buckles and latches that clasped his mask. Anxiety settled into my stomach as I waited for his mask to come off. I could tell everyone else was just as anxious and the air grew thick, but once the mask came off everyone gasped.

I knew him… it was Dane. A boy who went to our school and I usually saw him with Ravi.

_Wait… Ravi… Dane had killed his own friend._

Then that must mean… I looked over at the girl in the white mask, who was still standing by Heather, _Emily. _I looked up to the upper level, at the guy dressed as a Nazi, _Andy. _ And lastly I looked over at the guy who was dressed as a scarecrow; he was still sitting in the rocking chair, holding his banjo as he looked at Dane. I knew who he was… it all made sense… _Jack._

When I thought his name, his face appeared in my mind and it sent chills down my spine. I was more scared than ever knowing he was involved in all of this.

"You…" Bradley said.

"You know the irony of all this? You actually empowered me. I would have lived my life all alone, in the shadows, unassuming." He told Bradley. He wore a sadistic smile on his face, it made him look crazy. "But you—you wouldn't allow me to do that. You had to torture me. You have nobody to blame for this… but yourself."

Dane stood up, grabbed his and walked away over to Heather, who was now passed out. He handed over his gun to the girl in the white mask and asked the guy dressed as a scarecrow, which I'm still pretty sure is Jack, to come and help him with Heather. They picked her up put of the chair and carried her away. I looked over at Bradley who was still in a stupor from when he realized that it was Dane who orchestrated all of this.

When Dane and the scarecrow came back they picked up their guns, but stayed on the bottom level, watching each of us.

_What where they going to do now? Who were they going to hurt next?_

Bradley then suddenly stood up and let out a few labored breaths as he tugged on his restraints. I could see all of them aim their guns at him, waiting for him to try something, but he never did. He stopped pulling on his chains and fell forward onto mine and Bridget's lap. I let out a small groan from his weight and looked over to Bridget. Bradley had started crying and Bridget began rubbing the back of his neck, so I lightly rubbed his back.

He had given up; he acted as if he knew he was going to die.

_Did everyone think that?_ What were we suppose to think at this point?

Then strangely, the girl in the white mask walked over to us.

"Oh."

She kneeled down beside us, and lightly rubbed Bradley's arm. He looked at her and sat up, "Don't do this." He cried.

_He thinks he's next._

He began crying as she lightly rubbed his head and caressed his face with both of her gloved hands. I watched him lean closer to her and beg her not to hurt him. She mockingly comforted him, as he laid his head in her lap.

I couldn't believe what Bradley was doing; he was begging her and giving in to her as she toyed with him. _Does he really think cozying up to her will prevent them from hurting him? Dane looks about ready to murder him._

"Don't beg. Don't give them the pleasure." I heard Riggs say. I looked over at him and saw him have his knees tucked in and he slightly rocked back and forth.

I wished Riggs could be closer, even though I knew there wasn't much he do, but it was more for comfort. Now that it was just Bridget and I, because Bradley had seemed to completely turn into a withering coward.

"Please don't hurt me." He continued to beg.

"I know who you are." I heard Bridget say. I quickly turned to look at her, shocked that she would say something. Yes I knew who she was too, but I didn't think it would be a good idea trying to get her to take her mask off.

The girl in the white mask looked up from Bradley, directly at Bridget, she seemed surprised as well.

"Bridget…" I whispered, trying to warn her not to say anything. I thought back to the beginning of the night when Miles had started talking to them. _ And look what happened to him._

"You're that girl from school… Emily." She continued.

_Emily _pushed off Bradley and stood up, standing right in front of Bridget. She put her hands at the bottom of her mask and pulled it off in one swift motion. Even though I knew who she was it still felt like cold water had been dumped on me, I knew her or at least I had seen her around school and in a few of my classes. She was always quiet and shy, yes she had a sharp tongue whenever we taunted her, but I could never imagine her doing stuff like this… but then again I could recall a few times overhearing her talking about weird and gross things, but brushed it of as her being goth or emo.

"Now I'm Emily." She wore a small smile. It didn't make her look crazy like it did Dane; it just made her look cruel.

She looked towards the rest of the group. The Nazi guy was the first to move; he put down his gun and took off his hat, and lastly his mask.

"I'm Andy." His voice was quiet.

Then I looked over to the only person left with a mask. I knew who it was, but I didn't want it to be him. He had always made me feel uncomfortable, always staring at me like I was some sort of prey. I began to shake as the scarecrow just lowered his gun and wasted no time taking off his mask.

He looks up, directly at me and he has a smirk on his face as he speaks, "And I'm Jack."

They all continue to smile, like they are all happy to finally reveal themselves. I break away from Jacks stare, trying to focus anywhere else, but him. No good will come of this, I already know this. I thought there might be some chance of me making it through this night, but I could feel nothing but dread as I felt Jack's eyes burn into the side of my head.

I had begun to silently cry, I shut my eyes and thought to myself… _I'm screwed._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

Hey! I'm back! Alright well there is a bit of Jack/Piper in this chapter, but one-sided.

Warning: Very graphic violence

Enjoy!

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Eighteen

"Are you doing this to get even with us?" Bridget asked, "For how we treated you?"

"Can you think of a better reason?" Emily replied glaring at Bridget.

Of course, after all the mean things each of us have done to them, we've driven them to the point where they would physically harm us. Each of them had a personal vendetta with us.

"I'm sorry for what we did- you didn't deserve it." Bridget apologized. I watched her start to cry; she was probably hoping that they wouldn't hurt her if she apologized. I know Bridget sometimes made fun of Emily, but out of the four us 'mean girls', Bridget was the nicest. She was also good natured and smart, I know she hadn't meant anything but teasing.

I thought back to what she did to Heather, she had always treated Emily the worst, along with Kelli, yet she was leaving her alone… _What was she planning? Was she going to rub the flesh eating paste on all of our faces?_

"I didn't" Emily said.

"Hurting us won't make you feel better. It won't fix anything." Bridget tried to reason. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. They seem pretty happy with what they are doing to us, I'm sure they feel loads better at getting back us. They are enjoying all of this, I thought.

"Please just end it now. Let us all go." She begged, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks. I looked up at Emily, who looked away from Bridget, and she averted her gaze away from Bridget. Her face held a solemn look like she actually took Bridget's words to heart.

"Since you apologized…" Emily's voice was soft and she kept her eyes downcast toward the floor and looked like she was about to coke on her own words, "I won't hurt you."

Bridget let out a huge sigh of relief and chocked back a sob, "Thank you."

I was surprised that Emily had actually said that, after her horror show with Bernard and disfiguring Heather… _would she really spare Bridget?_

"But…" she had a small, sadistic smile on her face and looked at Bridget directly.

_I knew it. I knew there was some kind of catch._

"For my generosity… you must do me a favor." Emily said smugly.

Bridget looked at me confused and I could see the wheels turning in her head. I knew this wasn't going to be something she would agree to and I think Bridget finally realized that she hadn't been spared at all.

_What was she going to make her do?_

I watched her turn and look at Bradley, who was now silently crying, and her sick smile grew.

"I'm gonna need you to cut all of Bradley's fingers off."

I nearly choked on the air in my lungs, _she couldn't be serious?_

I looked over at Bridget and she looked horrified and unbelieving, "I-I can't…"

I watched as Emily crouched down on her hands and knees, getting right in Bridget's face, giving her a look that would put fear into anybody. I grabbed my friend's hands and held it tight; Bridget was shaking, afraid for whatever was to come next.

"Either way," Emily's voice was so harsh and mean it mad my skin crawl. I didn't like this girl one bit, "He gets what is due to him. You do it… or we do it." She then pulled out a pair of pliers from her pleather apron and waved them in front of Bridget.

I felt my chains pulling and I saw Bradley slightly inching away from us, afraid for himself. I don't blame him though, it was a scary thought; to not only be tortured, but by a friend.

"It's the only way you can save yourself." Emily whispered.

I watched as Bridget started to cry, but she looked down at the pliers and then to Bradley. _Was she really considering it?_

"Don't do it, Bridget. You're not like them" I said to my friend. I already know this night will haunt her, I don't want her to commit an act she would likely regret for the rest of her life.

Emily's head jerked my direction and she glared at me, "Shut it blondey."

"Hey." A new voice entered the conversation. I looked over at Jack and saw that he had taken a step forward towards us… almost like he was ready to defend me.

_I don't want him to do that._

I saw Emily look at him through the corner of her eyes, but then focused back onto Bridget, who is shaking her head and sobbing.

"I can't do this. I- can't hurt anyone." She tells Emily.

A part of me is happy that Bridget didn't agree to hurt Bradley and give into their mind games. But the other part is worried for Bridget, _what are they going to do to her?_

"Sure you can," Emily shook her head like she couldn't believe what Bridget just said, "You hurt me… without even blinking an eye."

_Bridget wasn't being spared at all; they were just using another form of torture. They are all the true form of evil._

"I can't. I just can't." Bridget said.

Emily sighed like she was extremely disappointed, "That's really a shame." I watched her look over at Bradley and she smiled like she just had a brilliant idea.

_This can't be good._

"I bet Bradley…" she started, getting up and moving to my other side, right next to Bradley, who was now sitting up, "would cut your fingers off to save himself."

Bradley would not look at her; instead he started right at Bridget looking sad.

_Would he?_

Emily had gotten right in his face and pursed out her lips, "Wouldn't you?" but Bradley didn't answer. She had begun to patronize him, "What do you say, Bradley? Save yourself from unimaginable pain…" she pulls the pliers up in front of his face and wags them back and forth. He looked at Emily, then at the pliers while Emily looked over at Bridget and her sadistic smile returned, "By inflicting it."

She was really enjoying all of this. All of the mind games and all of the pain she was causing…

_What kind of person enjoys this? _

"No. Bradley, please don't." Bridget said. I looked between the two and Bradley had a glazed look in his eyes. _Was he really considering it? Would he really hurt his own friend to save himself?_

"Bradley, it's you or her." Emily coaxed, "I know you'll need those fingers to play football." She knew she had him, he just need that one last push.

_Don't Bradley, please don't. Don't do it._

"What would your life be without people cheering you on?" she whispered.

And that was it that was the push; those were the words that got to Bradley. I could see it in his eyes that he had given in to their mind games and that he had made the decision to hurt another to save himself.

He nodded his head and said in a voice that was barely audible. If the room was so quiet I'm sure I would have heard him, "I'll do it."

Then anger filled me. I knew Bradley could be a selfish asshole, but never in a million years had I thought he would he agree to cutting off Bridget's fingers.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed at him.

Bridget let out a cry of fear and huddled up to me, "No! Please! Oh my god…" I wrapped my arms around her and cried. I didn't want this to happen, but what could I do to stop them.

I looked up to see Dane and Andy walk over to us, already pulling off Bridget's chains. She began screaming while I begged them not to do it.

"Please!" I shouted, not letting go of Bridget.

I heard Dane call out Jack's name and then next thing I knew, someone grabbed my upper arms, ripping me away from Bridget. I cried out, trying to fight the person, but they just wrapped their arms around me, holding me in place. I looked up and saw that it was Jack, but at that moment I didn't care that he was holding me. I was more focused on the other two guys dragging Bridget and throwing her into the same chair Heather was tortured in.

They strapped her in and then walked over and unchained Bradley. I tried again to fight against Jacks hold, but it was useless. He was much stronger than me so I went to insulting him.

"I can't believe you Bradley. How could you do this?"

He refused to look at me as he was forced to stand on Bridget's left, while Emily was on Bridget's right. She handed over the pliers to Bradley, who was then forced down on his knees making him drop the pliers.

I continued to cry as I was watching everything play out. I couldn't believe I was about to watch my best friend get her fingers cut off with a pair of dull looking pliers.

"Shh…" Jack whispered in my ear; his mouth pressed up to the side of my head. It was then that I realized that _Jack_ was the one restraining me. On some level I knew he had some unhealthy attraction to me and the position we were in did not comfort me. Not only was one of my assailants holding me, but it was _Jack._

"It's okay. It'll all be over soon. Now reason to cry." He started to pet my hair while continuing to hold me against his body, my back pressed right into his chest; he rested on his knees, me in between them.

"Pick'em up." Andy held a gun to Bradley's head. Bradley grabbed the pliers and sat up on his knees, his face looking blank.

"Bradley, Bradley, please. Please, no." she begged.

Bradley put his finger up to his lips, "Shh. Shh…" he tried to coax her into silence, but she continued to cry. He seemed like he couldn't take her begging. _She is begging him not to do this and he is still going to. _

"You're a soulless bastard, Bradley." I spat at him. Jack's grip tightened and his free hand pulled my hair, forcing my head back onto his shoulder making me look at him. His dark eyes stared down at me holding an emotion I couldn't place.

"You need to stay quiet." He said to me and I complied. I looked back at Bridget and Bradley, silently crying.

"I have to." Bradley said.

"No-no." Bridget cried.

"They're going to hurt me if I don't. They're going to hurt me." He explained.

_And you're going to hurt her._

"No…" Bridget sobbed.

"Bradley!" Dane yelled. He was back on the upper level, leaning over the black railing. He seemed irritated that they were delaying. "Show some fortitude."

Bradley looked at Bridget, who was shaking her head no. Andy grabbed the back of his neck and forced his face downward.

"Start it man. We're waiting on you." Jack shouted at him; I cry out and started to squirm. I didn't want my best friend to be mutilated, and here was a guy I called my friend ready to do that to her and he had four people cheering him on.

_How in the hell could something like this happen?_

I looked around the rest of the room and a few people were staring at me, looking confused and scared. Probably at the fact one of our captors was holding me. And the others were watching what was going on up front.

"No, no." I said and Jack pressed his mouth up against to my ear and whispers, "Shh, I'm sorry. I'm just impatient. I can't wait for our turn." His voice was laced with a scary tone of happiness.

I shivered involuntarily and he seemed to think it was a positive reaction because he nuzzled up in my hair, grabbing a fist full of it, and let out a small groan.

I shut my eyes, trying to hold back my sobs. I did not want to know what he meant by 'our turn'.

I looked back at Bridget who isn't even trying to contain herself. Bradley reaches over and put Bridget's right index finger in between the pliers and gripped the ends tightly with both hands. Bridget had begun to whimper and whine as she could feel the pressure that was put on her figure and Emily did nothing to quiet her. She looked up and glared at me almost as if she wanted me to hear my best friends' cries.

I turned away from the scene, not wanting to watch. Coincidentally my face was buried into Jacks chest which he welcomed. He started running his fingers through my hair and whispered over and over again, "it's okay, I've got you."

But that did nothing, I cried even harder and Bridget's whimpers turned into screams.

"Make it stop." I said, but the screams continued and they got louder. I squeezed my eyes shut hating that this was actually happening, that Bradley actually went through with it. Then the screams muffled, _they must have covered her mouth or something._

I heard a loud snap and a final scream followed by Bridget's cries, I hesitated to turn around and look, but I forced myself to.

Bradley fell down and started gagging, as were a few other people. Emily, Dane, Jack, and Andy seemed unaffected, most of them just smiled or surprised that Bradley actually did it.

Bridget was sobbing uncontrollably, eyes tightly shut, I looked down at her hand and it nearly made me gag. Her palm was stained red and she was one finger short. I looked down at the floor and saw the lone digit in a small pool of blood, right in front of me.

At first I sat frozen. I knew it happened, I heard it happen, but there was something about seeing that finger and then looking at my best friend sobbing. I freaked out, I started screaming and crying and thrashing around. I yelled out Bridget's name over and over again. I felt utterly helpless, I couldn't do anything to help this girl I considered to be my sister.

I felt Jack tense; he used the hand that was previously running through my hair and grabbed a large portion of it and he pulled on it again. I felt as if he were going to rip it out.

"Stop your fit, or I'll have to punish you." He said harshly, but he wore an evil grin on his face, like he really wanted to 'punish me'. I instantly stilled, but continued to cry.

"Attaboy, Bradley. I knew you could do it. I knew you could hurt someone else. One down, nine more fingers to go." Dane taunted.

Andy pulled Bradley back up, I looked away again, but I could get away from the sounds of Bridget screaming and crying or the sounds of the flesh being cut and her bones being crushed.

The screaming was worse this time and I forced my face back into Jack's chest, and he again started whispering sweet nothings.

"Do you want him to stop?" I heard Emily ask Bridget, so I turned around and I saw her nod. "All you have to do is find it in yourself to inflict pain. Can you do that?" she asked her. Bridget nodded again, looking down at Bradley with hurt and anger.

Bradley, in turn, sat down looking defeated.

_Did he really think they wouldn't hurt him? Even if he did what they wanted, they are still going to hurt him._

"See we all have a point when we can do the unimaginable." Emily removed the rag that she had put in Bridget's mouth and wrapped it around Bridget's' wounded hand. Then she helped Andy take her out of the chair and put Bradley in it, who strangely didn't put up a fight.

It was like he knew he deserved this, which I thought he did, but I still didn't want Bridget to do this. She just wasn't that kind of person. I was glad that she wasn't in the chair anymore, nor getting tortured, but I just… I hated all of this.

"It's almost over…" Jack said. My body shook uncontrollably and my heart pound against my chest.

_I wish this wasn't happening._

Bridget sat on Bradley's right, directly in front of me; with the pliers in her hand and Andy holding a gun at her and Emily stood on the other side and nodded up at Dane.

"Now for a little mood music." He said, walking back to the shelf behind him. There, there was a black stereo box and he pressed a button. Loud rock music started blaring throughout the room and then the lights turned off and were replaced with bright flashing rave lights. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust, but I focused on the spot where Bridget sat.

It was such a different atmosphere than before. Before the silence was deafening, you could hear every sniffle and every whimper while people cried and now the rick music filled me up entirely and shook me to the core.

I could see Bridget staring at Bradley's hand, they pliers resting on one of his fingers, but she had yet to cut it off. I shifted a bit in Jack's arms, but his grip tightened, irritating me. Bridget was no longer in the chair, I'm sure I won't go rushing at them.

_I wish he would just let me go._

I looked back up at Bridget and notice her shaking her head and pull the sheers away. The music stopped and the lights went back to normal.

A part of me was happy, even after horrible pain they still couldn't break Bridget and turn her into a monster like them, but the rational side of me was scared for her. _What were they going to do to her? Put her back in the chair?_

Bradley was giving her a weird look, like he couldn't believe that she refused to cut off his fingers. Bridget just stared at Bradley, crying silently.

"Emily," Dane addressed her, "I think she needs a little bit of inspiration. Don't you?"

Emily nodded and grabbed the red bowl from earlier, the one that had the white paste that ate the sick off of Heather's face. Emily walked over to Bridget and looked down at her.

"I don't want to hurt him." Bridget said.

"He deserves it" She replied while scooping up a huge clump of white paste.

She shook her head and looked back at me with a bewildered look on her face, "This can't be happening." She said.

I shook my head and silently cried for her.

"It is," Emily spat at Bridget. Bridget put her head down and Emily took that chance to smear the paste on the left side of Bridget's face.

"No!" I shouted and squirmed.

"You have about two minutes before your skin begins to dissolve. Cut off his fingers and I'll remove the compound." Emily told Bridget.

"Bridget…" I called out her name. She was shaking her head and whimpering.

"Hurry." Emily said.

"Just do it." Bradley told Bridget. She put the pliers to one of his fingers, but shook her head and cried out, "No!"

She then screamed and threw the pliers to the other side of the room.

"No! I won't! I won't do it!" She yelled, "I don't care how much you hurt me. I won't hurt my friends."

I watched as Emily rolled her eyes and looked extremely irritated, but I was proud of her. She was truly brave; she stood up to them and refused to hurt her friends.

"I appreciate your loyalty, but you'll have to suffer for it." Emily spat at Bridget. I watched as the seconds ticked by and then I heard the faint sizzling from the acidic paste. Bridget's uninjured hand flew up to her face, but didn't touch it, for her hand would also burn.

"Bridge…" I called out to her again.

She had begun crying out in pain, fanning her face. I squirmed in Jack's grip, I wanted to go over there and comfort her or take that horrible paste off of her face, but he wouldn't let me.

"Bridge… no Bridget. Please, stop it! Just take it off!" I shouted at Emily. Emily looked my way and glared, "Jack shut your whore up."

"Emily…" Dane shook his at the ebony haired girl.

I was confused for a second, _what had she meant by that? I wasn't his whore. I've never even touched him until now. _I was ripped away from my thoughts when Bridget fell to the floor and her entire body started spasming and gargling on her own spit. I saw the side of her face and it was all bubbly and blistered; it looked like her skin was cooking.

Andy grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her away, still screaming. I couldn't help but break down in sobs at the state of my best friend.

_She didn't deserve that._

"Jack…" Dane called out to him. I looked up at him, hoping that he would ask Jack to do something for him so that way he could finally let go of me.

"It's time." He said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

Okay so, This was a huge super long chapter, but I decided to cut it in half because there were just so many things happen that the focus would be everywhere. And all the previous chapters were divided by a single person being injured or a single event happening and I wanted to keep that precedent.

Now this chapter is not a happy chapter and this chapter as well as they entire story does not have a happy Jack. So I am **WARNING **you that this chapter contains violence, smut, rape, sexual themes and a very dark and angry Jack.

Enjoy!

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Nineteen

I felt Jack let go of me and stand up. I fell forward onto my hands and knees, letting out a sigh of relief.

_He let me go for now._

I did not forget what he had said, '_I can't wait for our turn'. _

I have no idea what he meant by it or what he plans to do to me, but I do know that it will be torture. After everything I've seen tonight, the brutality, the mind games, and the cruel mutilation… no matter what they had planned I will not be let off easily. I know they will make sure I will be reminded of this night every single day for the rest of my life.

My relief was short lived; I could feel Jack unwrap the chains from around my ankles. I remained still, frozen in fear. This was unavoidable; I don't think I can handle this any longer.

"Please…" my voice was barely above a whisper. My hair covered my face, but I'm sure they could tell I was crying by the quivering of my tone.

"Shh," Jack hushed me. I saw him sit down in front of me and his hand cupped my chin, forcing my head up and my eyes to connect with his. He was smiling and then brushed the hair out of my face with the other hand.

I jerked back, ripping myself from his grip. I had moved so forcefully that I ended up fall right on my back. I let out a small groan, but I didn't stay down for long. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked up at Jack. He looked pissed, he stood up and Emily and Andy moved to stand behind him, but he held up a hand stopping them.

"I've got this." His voice was deep and malicious.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and I started to crawl backwards as he advanced towards me.

I don't know why I tried, maybe just the primal instinct to run from danger, but there was no way I could get away from him, I still had chains on my wrist.

I bumped into someone; they had blocked me off from getting any further. I turned around and came face to face with Nadia, who was freaking out. She started crying out and trying to scoot away from me, like I was some kind of plague. I glared at her, here they were trying to grab me to torture me and her Nadia was, leaving me out to hang.

I know she wouldn't be able to do anything, but still. I stuck up for Bridget… but then again she had just recently found out I was screwing her boyfriend.

I felt Jack lean over me and grab my wrists, ripping me up from the floor and up on my feet. I cried out, feeling a sharp pain in my right shoulder, but I was glad that he hadn't yanked on my hair this time.

"You shouldn't have done that." Jack said, glaring down at me. He pulling out a key and unlocked the deadbolt that connected the chains to my leather bindings. They chains fell and I will admit that it felt good not to have such weight on my wrists. I could no longer feel the leather cuffs cutting into my skin. Jack then grabbed the hooks on each cuff and hooked the deadbolt I then, securing my wrists together again.

A quick movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked over there and saw Riggs had stopped rocking and stared at me, horrified. His cheeks were stained with tears and his mouth kept on opening and closing, like he was trying to say something, but couldn't find the words.

Then suddenly I was lifted off the ground. I let out a gasp from surprise as I was thrown over his right shoulder.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I shouted.

I squirmed, "Put me down," but it was no use. He had a grip on me and there was no use fighting the inevitable so I went limp. I just wondered what they were going to do; but instead of putting me in the chair up at the front of the room, Jack made his way up the stairs.

"No, stop. Where are you taking me?" I asked looking up from Jack's back to the rest of my friends, left physically unharmed. I met Kelli's eyes and I could see her sobbing and a small part of me felt sorry for her, but I was too focused on what was happening to me.

"Have fun Jack." I heard Emily say. I looked at her and she wore that same sadistic smile she gave Bridget.

_She doesn't like me at all._

I mean she doesn't like anybody here, but for some reason she had been really nasty to me all night. If it wasn't for Jack she probably would be the one torturing me.

"Where are you taking her?" I hear Riggs ask, "What are you going to do to her?"

_I was wondering the same thing._

"That's none of your concern." Dane told him. Jack walked past Dane and through the archway that was behind him. I looked up at Dane and was grinning madly and he waved at me. Jack made a sharp left and I turned my head to try and get a look at where we were going, but it was a short, narrow hallway with only a single door at the very end.

_What was in there? Is that where he was taking me? _

Fear settled in the pit of my stomach as I imagined all of the crazy things that could be behind that door.

He opened the door and walked right in, turning around to close it. I looked at my surroundings and noticed that it was a normal looking bed room. The only light that lit up the room was the moon light that leaked in through the large window on the left side of the room and the few candles that were place on the side tables by the bed and a few scattered along the dresser that was pushed up against the right wall. The bed was right in front of me, in the center of the back wall. There were a couple pillows and white sheets that neatly made up the bed. The only thing out of the ordinary was the video camera propped up on a stand to my right. I could see the red light and the lens pointed right at the bed.

It was the camera that gave it away, that made it click in my head. I now knew what was going to happen. Why we weren't out in front of everyone, why it was only Jack and I.

_Have fun Jack._ Emily's words echoed in my head and I felt my heart grow heavy and I started to shake.

Jack had set me on the bed, sitting up with my feet hanging off the bottom edge of the bed. He walked away from me and over to the dresser, he set his shot gun down on top and opened up a drawer. I watched him pull out a long bowie knife and hold it up, admiring it. The soft light from the candles made it look like it was glowing. Anxiety spread through me and it was getting harder to contain myself.

"Wh-what are y-you gonna do w-with that?" I stuttered. I eyed the knife and then looked at Jack's face. He dropped the knife his side and turned to face me, wearing a sinister grin.

"If you behave I won't have to use it."

I audibly gulped and chills went down my spine.

_This was not good._

He slowly walked over to me and then sat down on my left side, I turned away from him, but I could still feel him lean in and his hot breath on my neck.

I felt him push my hair back behind my ear and his fingertips lightly trace my bare shoulder. My entire boy went ridged, and my mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts.

_Was he really going to rape me? Why would he want to do this? How can I get out of this? I won't be able to get out of this. What did I do to deserve this? _

I had to know so I turned back to him, he made no movement he just continued moving his fingers back and forth staring into my eyes.

"Jack… why are you doing this?" my voice quivered, but I did my best to remain strong.

He didn't answer right away, but he did look away from me. He removed his hand, but brought up the knife and lightly dragged the tip of it across my collarbone.

My jaw tightened and I chewed on my bottom lip, "Jack… please. You don't-" but cut me off.

He leaned forward, resting his forehead against mine; a part of me wanted to move away, but he still had the knife pressed on me so I remained put.

His eyes were closed and he took a deep breath before speaking, "You have no idea…"

_Maybe I could talk my way out of this…_

"Then tell me…" I whispered.

His eyes suddenly opened and his dark brown eyes bored right into mine. I could see the lust clouded in them and some other emotion I could not place.

"Piper," he whispered my name and brought up his free hand to cradle my face. I shuddered out of fear and let out a small cry, "Please, Jack…"

"I have loved you for so long, Piper. So long and from afar." The hand on my face moved into my hair and he grabbed ahold of it, but didn't pull on it.

"And now I finally have you, right here in my grasp. I've only ever dreamed of this…" his tone was light and he inhaled through his nose, "Your scent always drives me crazy. Like when you would walk right past me at school or when I was doing your lawn and your scent lingered…" he lolled his head back and let out a groan "God it would drive me mad!"

I cringed and tried to inch away, but his hand that was in my hair tightened and held me in place. I brought my cuffed wrists up to my chest and did my best to cover myself from him. He looked back at me, eyeing me up and down. I felt so vulnerable and weak under his gaze.

He waded up some of my hair and forced me closer to him; our noses almost touching and he brought the tip of the knife up and pressed it to my neck.

"I would have to admire you from afar, watching you flirt with other guys." His tone turned harsh and he was visibly shaking, "I would hear about the things you did with them… why would you do that Piper? You are worth so, _so _much more than that."

I scrunched up my eyebrows, opening and closing my mouth. I had no idea what to say or what to tell him.

"Ho would you do that to _me, _Piper." He exasperated, he pushed me away from him and he jumped up, pacing in front of me. He brought the hand that held the knife up to his head and started mumbling to himself and then he turned and looked at me, pointing the knife at me.

"After everything I've done for you!" he shouted.

"J-Jack… I have no idea w-what you're talking about." I stuttered.

"Everything! I only took that gardening job so I could be closer to you. I planted those flowers under your window so you had something beautiful to look at, but you are just so… unappreciative."

He walked up to me and pushed me back on the bed and then walked back over to the dresser.

"Jack, I'm telling the truth when I say I had no idea you liked me."

"You were too caught up in _Tommy _and _Miles._" He said their names in disgust. He opened a drawer and pulled out something that I could not make out.

"Please, Jack. You don't have to do this. Look I'm sorry about everything, I really am, but you can't just force yourself on me. That's not the way to make me like you." I told him. I knew I could never like him, not after everything that has happened tonight. No, I'd fear him for the rest of my life.

He stop at the side of the bed, I could make out two pairs of handcuffs in his hands and the knife in the other. He grabbed me and pushed my body up until the top of my head nearly touched the headboard and then got up on the bed and straddled me.

"Jack, Jack please don't do this. You don't want to do this, please!" I begged and tried to squirm, but his body weighted me down. All I could do is watch him take off my leather cuffs and replace them with the metal ones, cuffing them separately to each side of the head board.

I kicked my legs, but it was already too late. I couldn't escape, Jack had me… and he could do anything he wanted and there was _nothing _I could do to stop him.

"You know Piper," he put hand on either side of my head and looked down at me. His hair fell and tickled my nose as his face came closer and closer. I turned away and looked out the window to the surprisingly clear sky.

He placed a few wet kisses on my neck, making me cringe, "You really are something special to me. I didn't have to be this way." He whispered, brushing his nose up and down my neck.

"If you would have just gotten off your high horse and given me a chance, we could have been happy." He said.

"I could never be happy with you." I said, not looking at him.

I felt him press the knife against my neck and I froze.

"I told you to behave." He said harshly, clenching his teeth.

I turned back to face him, he readjusted himself on my hips and I could feel something poking my stomach. I grew nauseous at the idea of what was going to happen, but I shook those thoughts out of my head and fixed a glare right at Jack.

"You're a monster Jack. You think we're cruel all because we teased you. You and your _friends_ are mutilating everyone. It's disgusting and you'd have to be completely fucked up in the head to think what you guys are doing in okay." I had so much hatred and anger toward all of them. I didn't want to just give up and let him have his way with me. I knew it would happen I just wanted to at least put up some fight, to show them and myself that I could be strong.

Jack looked pissed and a small part of me regretted opening my mouth, but only a small part.

He removed the knife from my neck and moved it up to my left arm. It happened so quickly that I had no idea what he was going to do, but I felt it. He had cut my forearm with the large knife. I let out a scream and tried to move and push him off of me, but the cuffs kept me in place.

"Now, I can slice every inch of your body if you'd like." His deep voice rose.

I shook my head no as the tears streamed down my face.

"Good, now anymore outbursts like that and I will." He set the knife do beside us, knowing that it would be fine there since I couldn't reach and grab it. He placed both of his hands on each of my breasts and gave them a squeeze.

I let out a whimper and squirmed, but his hands continued to grope me. He let out a few groans and then pulled the top of my costume down, exposing them.

"Jack, please don't do this." I begged, but he ignored me.

"You're so beautiful you know that." He said staring down at me. He leaned down and placed a few more kisses on my neck. I shut my eyes tight, trying to focus on something, _anything else, _trying to pretend that I wasn't here.

His kisses got lower and lower until he stopped right above my right breast. Then a sharp pain made me cry out. When I opened my eyes I had saw that he had bitten my breast.

"Jack, stop it! You're hurting me! Please Jack." I sobbed. He lifted his head up and I saw a thin trail of blood fall down his chin and the red liquid stained his teeth.

"Oh Piper," He brought his face close to mine and smirked, "Were just getting started.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

Again **WARNING **this chapter contains violence, rape, smut, sexual themes and a very dark Jack.

Enjoy!

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Twenty

He picked up the knife and scooted downward and sat right on top of my knees. I watched intently as he lifted up my skirt and his hand, along with the knife disappeared underneath it.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, slightly sitting up. I tried my best to close my legs, but it was impossible with him sitting on them. "Jack, Please."

"I love it when you beg." He said, not taking his eyes away from under my skirt. "Your underwear is blocking my view, I should fix that."

It was weird seeing Jack act like this. I had always thought he was shy because he was usually quiet. I now know that whatever assumption I made about Jack was wrong.

I felt the knife on my thigh, it lightly moved upwards and I felt him slide it under my underwear and then he jerked his arm upwards, cutting my underwear. He repeated the action on the other side. I watched as he pulled the cut fabric away and threw it over his shoulder.

I was completely bare down there and my fear grew. He was getting a step closer to getting what he wanted and I was getting a step closer from being emotionally and mentally destroyed. Never in my entire life had I thought that I would ever be raped. I remember a few years back when my school had a seminar, _No Means No, _nearly every female attended and they taught us ways to protect ourselves from predators my not talking to strangers, go to parties with friends if you plan to drink or never walk in a scary area alone after the sun went down. They even handed out papers that suggested items to carry to defend ourselves with and also a list of hotlines to call if we have been raped and needed to talk to someone, but they never talked about how to defend yourself right in the middle of it.

_This is really happening._

I felt jack cold and clammy hand lightly brush up against me and I looked up at the ceiling and then closed my eyes, _so much for staying strong._

"Jack… please, please don't do this. If you really like me like you say you do… please don't do this." I pleaded, keeping my eyes closed.

"Piper, look at me." He demanded, but I kept my eyes shut. I felt the bed shift and then his body flushed against mine as he lay on top of me. Hi free hand grabbed my jaw tightly and I could feel his hot breath across my face.

"Piper, open your eyes or I swear to god-" he never got to finish his sentence because he stopped talking as soon as my eyes opened. I was met with his nearly black irises that were glaring down at me.

"Now listen up. I _finally _have you and I won't let you go. Your mine now and I'm yours, we can finally be together. I love you Piper, why can't you see that. Huh?"

I remained silent, just staring back at him. His hand released my jaw and he began to caress my face, then suddenly he leaned down and forced his lips onto mine. I tried to pull my head away, but he held it in place.

He broke the one-sided kiss and glared at me, "Kiss me back."

I shook my head no and he held the knife to my throat, "Kiss. Me. Back." He said through his gritted teeth.

"No." I whimpered.

He kept the knife to my throat, but his glare turned into a smirk, "If you don't I will walk out there and tell Dane to _kill _Bridget_."_ He spat.

My eyes widened, "Y-you wouldn't."

He nodded, "So what's it gonna be?"

A few more tears slipped down the sides of my face and I gave a slight nod. He leaned down again and pressed his lips to mine. I responded back only slightly, but he didn't seem to care because he continued to kiss me roughly. He bit my bottom lip and I cried out which he took the chance to shove his tongue in my mouth. I held back a gag, but I felt as if I were going to vomit. So I ripped my head away to the right and coughed violently and dry heaved. My coughing fit turned into a sobbing fit as I hid my face in the pillow my head rested on so Jack couldn't kiss me again.

I felt Jack get off of me and I heard him fiddling with something and a bunch of rustling, and then silence. It dragged on for a few seconds until I felt the bed dip an Jack held himself up so that he was hovering over me.

He grabbed my jaw a turned so that I was facing him again and I let out a gasp from surprise.

_He's completely naked._

I couldn't help but look down and saw his erect member and let out a whimper, "Please Jack don't do this." I sobbed.

He took his hand from my face and shoved it under my skirt and rolled his fingers over my entrance.

I shook my head no, and tried to close my legs, but he moved his own legs in between mine to keep them apart.

"You're so dry, well we can't have that." He said in a teasing manor. He sat up on the bed, to my left and he picked up the knife and put it to my inner thigh.

"Wait, what-" I cut myself off with a scream. He sliced my thigh, I couldn't see it, but I felt it. He made another cut on the same leg. I let out another scream, "Stop it! Stop!" I brought my knees together and tried to move away from him, but he just moved to sit on my calves and fought my legs open.

I started to scream and begged and shout for him to stop, for him to just leave me alone, but he didn't say anything his only reply was another slice to my thigh.

I looked down and saw my previously white costume was now stained red. I could see a few of the cuts and the blood running down my legs on to the bed sheets. He then put the knife that was covered in my blood down and began to rub his hands over my cuts.

I continued to cry out in pain; the upper part of my legs stung so badly. I fought against my restraints, yanking on them which caused the bed frame to rattle. I had a small hope that the bed frame would break or fall off, but it was all for not. It remained in place and the only thing I accomplished was causing the metal cuffs to cut my wrists.

I looked back at Jack, and felt him rub his bloodied hands over my area, "I don't have lube, but this will be better."

_He was using my blood as a lubricant?_

"You're fucking crazy!" I shouted at him and continued to pull on my wrists even though it hurt, but the pain wasn't as bad as the numerous cuts on my thighs.

"Would you like me to cut you again?" he asked, reaching for the knife. I shook my head no and he let his hand drop. I let out a small sigh for my small victory, but I knew that would be the only battle I win tonight.

He crawled his way back up and lined himself with my core. He looked me in the eye and took one of his blood stained hands and grabbed my face, "You're so intoxicating." He then forcefully kissed me and violently shoved himself inside of me.

I wasn't expecting it and I let out a scream, but it was muffled by him lips. He let out a loud groan and ripped his mouth away from mine to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh god, Piper!" he had his eyes closed and his face scrunched up while biting his lip. I tried to move to get away from him, but every time I did he would let out another moan. He had begun moving in and out, his eyes now open and staring right into mine.

All I could see anymore was the evil in his eyes. They were so dark, nearly black, no longer empty or dull.

_Eyes were the windows to the soul… and I could see the devil in his._

I looked away and tried to focus on the moon that shined in on this room. It was surrounded my many stars, more stars than I have ever seen. I would have thought it was a beautiful sight, if not for the circumstances. I found what little peace I could, the little distraction and I tried to numb myself out so that way I could just lay here until he finished, but he wouldn't let me do that. No, he forced my head back to face him and he all but growled at me, "You will look at me." His grip was so hard, I'm sure it'll leave a bruise.

"Answer me!" he yelled, I just nodded my head and he continued. I laid there and cried as I looked into his eyes as he raped me, but that wasn't all. He kept on yelling out for me to say his name or to moan out loud.

"Piper," he moaned, "Say my name."

"No… please…" I begged. He didn't stop penetrating me, but I watched his hand push up my skirt and he shoved his fingers into one of my cuts. I'm sure that everyone else in the other room could hear my screams. Jack's friends were probably enjoying it.

"Okay! Okay!" I cried, "Jack, please."

He removed his fingers and put it back to the side of my head, "Say it."

"J-jack." I sobbed, the tears mixing in with the blood on my face.

He kept on forcing me to try and participate, telling me to say his name or pretend I enjoyed it and if he didn't like it or if I didn't respond back quick enough he would shove his fingers in to my cuts.

His entire lower body was covered my blood and his movements became faster and harsher, hurt my legs.

"Tell me… you… love me." He panted.

_I couldn't do that._

I shook my head no, ready for him to hurt me again, but this time he grabbed my throat and squeezed very tightly, blocking off the air to my lungs. I couldn't breathe and my hands were cuffed so I couldn't try and pry his hands off.

"I-I," I tried my best to tell him what he wanted to hear but I couldn't get the words out. I think he noticed because he loosened his grip and he stared down at me expectantly.

"I l-l-love you, J-Jack."

He sped up and his movements became sloppy until he let out a loud moan and cried out my name before collapsing on top of me.

I closed my eyes and turned my head to the right. I felt him get off of me and the bed shift. I heard his footsteps on the wooden floor and a few rustling noise, signaling that he was redressing himself.

I closed my legs, even though it hurt to rub my thighs together and turned my body to the side, bringing my knees up to my chest and I let go. I let the sobs rack through my body and I screamed and I cried.

_I can't believe this just happened._

Though I am glad that this happened in a separate room rather than in front of everyone else, I don't know how I would have handled that, I already feel so dirty.

_At least no saw it happen._

But they will see the aftermath. When I go back out there and I have to be dragged past them to where they keep all my injured friends, they will see. They'll see the blood on my dress and the cuts on my thighs. They will see the blood on my wrists and face and the look in my eyes.

_I think I'd rather have my fingers cut of or the flesh on my face dissolved._

It was humiliating to me, for everyone to know what he did to me. I'm dirty and used, I don't even think I'd be able to have sex again. I would just be reminded of _this night_.

_Miles… what would he think of me?_

_Would he want to be with me after this? Will he stay by my side with I try to recover? What will he think when have to tell this to the police? Everyone in town will know._

"You were thinking of him weren't you." _His _voice broke me away from my thoughts. I turn to look over my shoulder at Jack, who had his clothes back on. The only difference was blood stained shirt that it looked like he used his shirt to wipe the blood off himself.

"What?" I mumbled confused about what he was talking about.

"You were thinking of _Miles _while we made love!" he shouted.

_Are you serious?_

"Wh-what? No! Jack-"

He paced back and forth, pulling at his hair, "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not! I swear!" I yelled back. He was angry and that was not a good thing considering that I was still handcuffed to the bed. He could hurt me or… rape me again.

_I had to do something._

"Jack, please-" but I stopped talking when I saw him reach for the knife and climb back on the bed. He yanked my legs straight and sat on my calves, prying my knees apart.

"No! Jack, please! I swear I only thought of you! I even told you I loved you!" I pleaded, saying anything that came to my mind that I thought could help.

"I don't believe you." He said his voice low and menacing.

He flipped my skirt up revealing my private area that was tinted red from all the blood and he traced the tip of the knife over it.

"Wait, Jack, please-"

"No, Piper. You need to be taught a lesson. You ignored me for all those years, you sleep with Bernard and it gets rubbed in my face. You fuck Tommy I don't know how many times! And he was in a relationship, Piper! Don't you know that's wrong, you should! You thought you were being sneaky, but everyone knew. And they called you a slut and a whore and that hurt me. I didn't want to believe it, but it turned out to be true. You were slutting around with Tommy."

I listened as he ranted on, wondering how they knew about all of this stuff, but it didn't really surprise me since word does get around in high school.

"But then you go and get with Miles, you couldn't just sleep with him, no. You get into a _relationship_ with him! You completely pass over me for that ignorant fool!"

"Jack…" I say my voice no louder than a whisper. I was scared at the fact he held the knife to my area and his temper was rising.

"You know I heard you two, right? Right after we talked and you left me standing outside a few days ago. I sat beneath you window, which was open and I heard him tell you _he loved you_._" _He spat, digging the tip into my skin. "You know he's lying, but you believed him! He lied to you and used you and you gave it up to him. You broke my heart that day," His deep voice cutting through the thick air.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't have anything to say. I just started at the knife he had pressed up against me.

"So I'm going to make sure that I am the last person that _ever _touches you again and that you will never be able to have sex again!" he shouted before taking the knife and shoving it _inside _me.  
I scream as he took it out and shoved it back in, "I bet you enjoy this." He spat harshly.

I screamed and screamed and begged him to stop but he continued _screwing _me with the knife.

"Please…" my voice quivered, "Jack please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I apologized as he cut me up inside. He removed the knife and then began slicing up the outside of my vagina, cutting me over and over again, moving upward to my lower stomach. I don't know how much longer I could endure this, but I just let out scream after scream, praying that he would stop and even when he did I could still feel the sting from _every single _cut he made.

I just cried as he got off the bed and unlocked each of the hand cuffs. I pulled my wrists to me chest and pulled up my dressed to cover my breasts and I tired pulling down my skirt and felt that it was soaked with my blood. The cuts continued to seep through my white dress and I realized that I had nothing to cover myself down there.

"I love you, Piper… but you needed to be punished for the things you've done wrong." He said petting my head, "You're lucky it was me and not Emily or Dane."

_Sure… lucky._

Jack nudged me, "You have to get up. They are waiting for us."

I forced myself to sit up even though my entire body ached and burned with pain. I let out a groan and cry as my thighs rubbed against the sheets. I put my feet on the floor, but I couldn't stand. My legs buckled under my weight and I fell forward. Jack had jumped forward and caught me before I hit the ground.

"You're going to act like a princess now? Fine." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

_Was he irritated that I couldn't stand after he mutilated me?_

Id dint have the energy to say anything back so I just let him pick me up bridal style and walk back out to the room where everyone else was.

I let out a whimper because he wasn't being gentle at all and I could feel the cuts on my on my lower area, thighs and stomach continue to rip open and rub against the rough fabric of my dress.

The first thing I noticed was that no one was up on the upper level and once jack and I came into view I heard a few gasps and a lot of murmuring. Jack walked down the steps, but once he reached the bottom he dropped me on the hard concrete floor.

I cried out as my back hit the cool floor and rolled over to my side facing away from Jack and towards my friends who were still chained.

I looked up and noticed that Bradley was still in the chair and Dane was standing right behind him. I saw him pull something out of Bradley's back, the light above them reflected off the shiny surface and I recognized it as a pocket knife. _It's probably the same one he used to kill Ravi. _

I could hear some people gagging and crying, but everything appeared blurry.

"It looks like you two had fun." I heard a feminine voice, I recognized it as Emily. I looked back at Jack who had his shotgun in his hands which confused me because I didn't see him grab it from _the room._ He smiled down at me and winked before looking and towards Dane. I followed his gaze and Dane strangely looked happy. I didn't know what was going on or what had happened, but whatever Dane did to Bradley obviously seemed to make him feel better.

_Sick bastard._

"Nice job, Jack." He laughed at me. I glared up at him, but he didn't seem fazed by it, "Probably the best she's ever had."

"I want her with me when it ends." Jack replied.

I looked up at the both of them and wondered what the hell he was talking about. Dane looked back down at me, still smiling, "Alright." He stepped over me and told Andy to take care of Bradley.

Jack crouched next to me and cupped my chin, "Here that princess? You're with me until the end."

I had no idea what he meant, but I could tell it wasn't good.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

Alright! I am back and here is another chapter! Not the last, even though the story is coming to an end I plan on extending it. Whether it be for a few more chapters (after the ending in the film) or for s short squeal. I have yet to decide.

This IS the last chapter of all of the 'popular' kids being in the house.

**WARNING: **Violence.

Enjoy!

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Twenty-One

Dane had gone back up the stairs and Andy, Emily, and Jack all stood below him, behind the torture chair. Jack had dragged me over so that I was lying by his feet, to the left of the chair. I was lying on my left side facing the rest of my friends, the railing was to my back and Kelli, Chris and Riggs were in my vision. I could still feel my wounds, but the pain started to numb out… as long as I remained still. Though everything seemed a bit blurry and I had to fight to stay awake. I didn't have to be a doctor to know that I was losing quite a bit of blood. I knew that if I passed out or gave in to sleep and there was no one to help me, I most likely wouldn't wake up.

I could still hear many people crying, just not as loudly as before. It was mainly sniffles and labored breathing. Not surprising though I don't know how long it's been since I've woken up, but I'm sure the sun should come up soon. This night has been long I can only hope for it to be over. _But what kind of 'over' will it be?_

_Would they let us go? Would they kill us when the sun came up? Would they leave us here while they got a head start at running away? What were they going to do?_

"Pip…" a quiet, masculine voice called out.

I look directly at Riggs who was still holding his knees to his chest and had tears falling down his cheeks. I tried my best to send him a small smile to let him know that I was going to be okay. Though I don't think it was much of a smile, it turned into more of a grimace.

He just shook his head, "God, Piper…" and continues to cry.

I look over to Kelli and she was staring down at the floor and literally holding herself together.

_She can't even look at me._

It must be worse than I thought. Or it could be that she just can't take it anymore. She's watched everything happen tonight and even though she wasn't physically hurt doesn't mean she isn't hurt at all. I felt bad for her, if we survive this, she'll have everyone saying _'they didn't torture you' _and make it seem like her pain is invalid, but it's not.

There was hardly anyone left chained up in this room. Everyone else was in another room, but I have no idea where. None of the outcasts have gone to check on them, one of them could be fighting for their life just like I am.

Bridget was probably still suffering if she hadn't passed out from the pain. I wonder if the poison that they gave Bernard wore off, but then again I'm sure he wouldn't want to move with a bunch on needles in his throat and chest.

_I wonder how Miles is doing._

He was the first one to be injured. He probably couldn't move after being blasted in the knee, but hopefully he was still alive.

I'm glad he won't get to see me like this. I'm also glad he is out of sight, who knows what Jack might have done when we got back out here or what he might have done when Jack walked away with me.

_It could have been worse for him._

But he will find out sooner or later, even if I don't make it.

"In a short time…" Danes voice cut through the silence so harshly that I cringed. I rolled onto my back and I could barely see him leaning over the railing. I could see all four of their faces and they all wore a small, simple smile like they were satisfied or at peace after everything they had done.

Jack would casually look down at me every so often, like he was making sure I was still there or just getting off at the condition I am in, I don't know which.

"The sun will come up, and this will all be over. You don't know it just yet, but you have all been a part of history. The events of tonight will live on forever. We gave meaning to all your lives tonight no thank you necessary." He said smugly.

_He thinks we should be thankful? He really is crazy._

"This isn't over; you're all going to jail." Riggs spat at Dane. He seems to share the same thoughts I had and maybe everyone else. The difference being everyone else is either too terrified or in pain to say something.

"No. No, we're not." Dane replied.

He sounded so sure of himself. Like he somehow knows that even after all of this, after everything they have done, he _knows _that they aren't going to jail.

_But why?_

"Look at her!" Riggs yelled and I looked over to him and saw that he was pointing at me, "Look at what you did to her and everyone else! That will put you in jail _forever_!"

I saw him briefly look up at Jack when he pointed at me, but then went back to confronting Dane.

They must have some sort of plan since they don't plan on going to jail. _Where will they hide? We all know who they are. Do they plan to run somewhere far? Out of state? Across the country? In another country? Surely they know they wouldn't be able to make it far, whether or not if we die something like this would get a great deal of media coverage. Their faces would be all over television and the internet._

_They couldn't hide._

"Do you remember when we were sophomores, Riggs? And you offered me a ride home because it started to rain." Dane spoke with a reminiscing tone.

I slightly scrunched up my eyebrows at first in confusion and then in thought.

_I remember that._

I was with Riggs that day, back when I wasn't old enough to have my own permit. The only reason Riggs drove in sophomore year was because he was older than all of us due to being held back in the first grade.

I sat in the passenger seat and it was pouring, we could hardly see out the windshield because it was his dad's old truck and the windshield wipers hardly did anything to help. We were pulling out of the student parking lot when we saw a lone person walking out of the school's side entrance and continued down the side walk, in the rain. I had pointed him out to Riggs and we both saw that the person didn't have an umbrella. We both felt bad and he drove up to the person and I rolled my window down just enough to speak out to him. We had no idea who it was, but neither of us cared we just didn't feel right letting a person walk home in that kind of weather.

Riggs offered him a ride and at first he denied our offer, but Riggs just told him he could get seriously sick and to just get in the back. He was very quiet and very timid during that car ride. Only speaking to give us directions and he thanked Riggs.

I had completely forgotten about that incident, it was so long ago. And Dane… he was so different.

_Things have certainly changed since then._

"What does that matter?" Riggs said.

"Well that's just it, Riggs. That one act of kindness is the only reason why I considered letting you go, why I hadn't cut out your tongue." He explained.

_Well isn't that courteous of you._

"I don't care what you do to me! Fuck you Dane." Riggs yelled. I could see him shaking with rage and letting his crying take over his body.

This was bad. Every time someone opened their mouth and spoke back to them or cursed them, they ended up hurt. I can't have Riggs hurt, I watched Miles get hurt and then I did nothing to stop Bridget from speaking. I've watched all my other friends get tortured and here they were saying they were done for the night, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind delaying a bit to hurt Riggs.

So I mustered up as much energy as I could and used it to try and speak, "Riggs…" My voice was so low and raspy that if it wasn't so quiet he wouldn't have heard me. He looked away from Dane and looked right at me. I went to speak again, but Jack had suddenly kicked me.

"Hush." He voice hard. I didn't have to look up at him to know he was glaring, I could feel the heat if it on my back. I flinched at the pain and let out a few groans, but I was determined to let Riggs know to keep quiet, even if I wasn't following my own advice.

I looked back at him and if possible, Riggs was even more pissed off. I opened my mouth to speak again, but my words failed me and I just rested my head on the cold floor. I didn't know I was crying until I saw few small drops fall to the cement floor.

"Fuck all you bastards!" Riggs yelled.

_Oh Riggs…_

"You really do have a big mouth, huh, Riggs?" Dane started, I could hear the growing anger in his tone just like before. "I appreciate your courage in the face of danger. There's something to be said about defiance…" I could hear his heavy boots hit the floor. At first I thought he was pacing again, but then I noticed his voice sounded closer and I turned my head to the stairs and sure enough, there Dane was. He was headed straight for Riggs and the look on his face showed he was not happy at all.

It seemed like even though he said he was going to spare Riggs, he didn't really want to. It was like he was waiting for a reason, any reason to cause him pain.

"There's nobility to it… and there's a price to pay." Dane was standing right in front of Riggs. He made a quick hand gesture and both Andy and Jack stepped forward, Jack stepping over me, and made their way to flank Dane.

_It seems he can't do anything on his own._

"No…" I croaked out, trying to protest against them hurting Riggs, but even if I was louder, my pleas wouldn't do anything. _Like with Bridget…_

"You shouldn't have opened your big fat mouth." Dane spoke quietly, then he reached his arm back and punched Riggs in the jaw. Riggs hardly cried out and went to fight Dane, but Jack held his shotgun right to his face.

"Move again and I'll blow your head off." His voice was cold, nearly void of any emotion.

I felt Emily move to stand right behind me, making room for the three guys to shove and fighting Riggs in the torture chair. Jack may not have shot Riggs, but he did use the butt of his gun to hit the side of his head.

Riggs still fought against the restraints and continued to curse every single one of them. Until a strange looking contraption was shoved into his mouth, forcing it to stay open. I could hear him gagging and gurgling, his words incoherent.

I watched Jack grab a pair of tongues off a tray and use it to grab Riggs' tongue holding it out.

Things had begun getting blurry again and it was getting harder for me to stay awake. I would love to let my eyes close, that idea sounded so sweet and enthralling. It would mean I could get away from all of this craziness and the pain, oh god no pain.

_But Riggs… you need to stay awake._ I told myself, because if I do give in to sleep I just might not wake up.

I saw Andy grab a large knife, the same one Ravi used to stab Bernard, and walk over to stand on the other side of Riggs, closer to the stairs.

Dane had walked back up the steps and stood to where he would be right above Riggs, right in the line of his vision and I saw Dane smile down at Riggs, "Riggs! This is really gonna hurt you. Good news is this can only happen once in your life time." He let out a laugh.

_Please, please god. Someone stop this, please someone just let this all end._ I silently begged and hoped.

Just then when Andy had raised his hand that held the knife, when he was just about to let it fall and cut Riggs' tongue off, a door is kicked open. I would have thought it to be my imagination, but all of the outcasts turned their heads towards the door upstairs and they all had a surprised look on their face.

_Is that the police?_

I used all the strength I had to force myself up and rest on my elbows. I turned to look at the door and it wasn't the police… it was Kurtis. And he had a gun.

_Kurtis… he's alive! Did he get help?_

"Let him go. Don't make me kill you Dane." His voice was stern and he had the gun pointed directly at Dane.

I looked back at Dane and I could see him looking from Kurtis to his gun which was leaned up against the wall beside him.

"I suggest you turn around and leave, Kurtis." Dane spoke with a slight edge to his voice, "We have no issue with you."

"Yeah well, I've got an issue with you. I don't like being shot at." Kurtis said.

"You weren't invited to this party. You shouldn't have come."

"Fate brought me here to stop you." Kurtis retorted back to Dane, still holding the gun towards Dane. It seemed like Kurtis was serious. He had come back for us, to help us. He could have just ran away and gotten help, but he decided to come back.

_I'll have to remember to thank him if I survive this._

"Cut off his tongue!" I heard Dane yell at Jack and Andy. I turned to look back at Riggs and I saw Andy flinch to go through with it, but Kurtis spoke to him, stopping them, "Do it and I'll kill both of you."

Then the strangest thing happened, Dane began laughing.

"Fine, kill us. We have no plans of living after today anyways."

_Wait… That's it._

The answer had suddenly hit me. They were going to run or hide. They were going to kill themselves once the sun had risen. They didn't want to pay the price and be punished for what they've done to us. Yet they are so quick to say we deserve this for what we've done. _They are all cowards. _They would rather die than own up to what they've done.

_Wasn't Dane the one who said none of them are free from consequences when he killed Ravi?_

Jack's words had come flooding back into my mind, _'Hear that princess, you're with me till the end.'_ Does he mean to kill me too?

"You'll only do what we planned to do." Dane continued.

Suddenly a shot is fired, effectively scaring everyone in the room even the outcasts, making a few people scream and check themselves until we all realized that Kurtis had shot at the ceiling.

"I'm serious." Kurtis told Dane.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but so are we." Dane continued to laugh making him sound even more insane.

"Dane you've been my friend a long time, but I can't let you do this." I looked back up at Kurtis and noticed he now had the gun face towards Jack, Riggs and Andy. I briefly caught Kurtis' eye and he looked shocked when he saw me, but quickly focused back on Dane.

"You know, I wish there was more people like you. Then we wouldn't be here." Dane's tone changed into a sad one.

"Come on, man! I know Riggs is a prick, but he doesn't deserve this." Kurtis pleaded. It seemed like he was trying to convince Dane, trying to get him to stop so he didn't have to hurt anybody. I know Kurtis has been friends with these people, I've seen him sit with them at lunch or stop and talk to them in the halls.

He doesn't want to hurt his friends.

_I hate to tell him, but I think all of them are too far gone. After what they've done they can't be saved._

I was forced from my thoughts when I felt someone nudge my leg. I look over my shoulder and I see jack looking down at me. I watch him mouth, 'Stay awake,' and then turn back to Riggs.

_He wants me awake. So that I can be with him when he kills himself… he wants to kill me too._

I felt my stomach drop.

"You're wrong. He does. Andy, do it!" I heard Dane yell.

I watched as Andy brought his hand up again and descend down towards Riggs' tongue. Another shot rang out and I fell to the ground not wanting to get hit. I looked back at Riggs' to see if he still had his tongue and I was surprised. Not only did he still have his tongue, but both Jack and Andy were lying on the ground, still.

_Did Kurtis shoot them? Is Jack dead?_

I lifted my head up, waiting for one of them to move. It seemed as if time had slowed down. I watched as Jack had begun moving and he got up and walked over to Andy, who remained still.

_Andy is dead. Kurtis shot Andy and saved Riggs._

Another shot rang out, it came from above. A loud thumping noise followed. I looked up and I could no longer see Kurtis and Dane held his large gun up; pointing to where Kurtis was previously standing.

_No…_

Dane walked over to Kurtis, standing over him, ready to finish him off, "You should have left when you had the chance."

I could feel my heart pounding and my ears ringing. _I didn't want Kurtis to die. _

A fourth shot rang out and the only thing I could think of was _Kurtis is dead,_ but I was surprised when Dane fell against the wall and slid down to the floor, unconscious.

_Wait, Dane? Then who…_

I looked over and I see Emily up on the second level holding a gun.

_Are they just killing each other?_

My head was feeling heavy and I could no longer hold myself up.

"I've had enough." Emily says looking down at Jack.

_So have we._

"Me too." Jack answers. He gets up and moves away from Andy's body and walks over to me. If I had any energy left I probably would have tried moving away. He squatted down next to me and lightly caressed my face.

"I love you, Piper. I always have." He had a light smile on his face. The look in his eyes was much different than the look he had when we were in the other room. Though that didn't change the way I felt towards him. He was the one to rape and mutilate me

I began crying, knowing I couldn't move to get away from him. That this might be the last moment I had before my life was taken from me.

He leaned down and kissed me. I neither moved nor made a sound. I internally cringed and screamed. It was only when he released my face that I let out a soft sob.

_I didn't want to die. _

He stood back up and grabbed my under arms and began dragging me away from where I was laying and out towards the rest of my friends who are stilled chained up. I let out a few cries of pain from my wounds being moved and reopened; I saw that I was leaving a trail of blood. I look and see Riggs still sitting in the chair, but he seemed calm now knowing that he would be able to keep his tongue.

Next thing I know he drops me right next to Kelli, who flinches away from Jack and I. He squats down again and grabs one of my thighs, rubbing the many wounds he inflicted on me.

It was like he was trying to get one last look and feel of everything before he killed himself.

"I'm sorry we can't be together, but I will always be with you." He says. I try my best to close my legs when his hand starts moving up my leg towards my now mutilated private area.

"Jack…" I heard Emily call out to him.

Jack hung his head and let out a sigh, "This isn't how I wanted it to end," His voice soft. He stole another kiss before getting up and walking up to the upper level. I watched him take the gun from Emily as she turns out to look at all of us.

"We're all responsible." She begins, "Kelli, I think you were wrong…" he voice had an innocent ring to it. If I hadn't seen all the things she had done earlier, I may have believed it, "I really do think you would've come to like me. I just wanted to be friends." She turned away, Jack stood right behind her and he pointed the gun at the back of her head.

I could feel my eyelids growing heavy. I know knew that Jack wasn't going to kill me. He wasn't going to take me with him. He was going to let me live and let everyone else live. A sort of happiness and relief filled my insides.

Jack fired the gun, I felt Kelli jump beside me and I watched as Emily fell forward. The sound of police sirens filled the air.

_Was that help? Were they coming to help us? To save us?_

Jack turned to face all of us and brought the gun up to his temple. His eyes connected with mine and he smiled, "I will always be with you."

I heard the door bust open and a foreign voice yell, "Police! Freeze! Drop the weapon."

I was elated that I wasn't going to die. That we were all going to be saved and know knowing that my mind told my body to rest. I could see all the colors start to blend together and I no longer felt anything.

"There are more like us out there." I could still hear Jack's voice.

"I said drop it! Just drop the weapon." The policeman yelled.

I could see a red dot moving along Jacks chest.

_A gun… please… _

My thought began to jumble together and I felt somewhat at peace.

_Whether or not if I wake up from this, I know they didn't win._

"It's not worth it. We can work it out!" the voice sounded far away, like I was no longer in the room.

"You're too late." Jacks deep voice sounded like it was right in my ear. It sounded as if he was sitting right next to me, speaking to me.

A shot was fired.

I gave in to the darkness. It swallowed me up and covered me like a blanket.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the plot or characters for The Final.**

I want to apologize for the my long absence! I've been in Nevada for the past week attending personal matters. I wasn't able to take my computer with me, but here we are!

Now we are getting close to the end, and there will only be one more chapter after this, but that isn't the end. I plan to do a few one shots to show how everyone is fairing after the incident. And of course i might do a little short story of the trial or afterwards, who knows!

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Shattered to Pieces

Chapter Twenty-two

"_Police have identified…"_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Brookes…"_

"_What! No!"_

_*Yelling*_

_*Cursing*_

"_Injuries…"_

"_Piper… can you hear me?"_

_*Crying*_

_*Whimpering*_

"_Why isn't she waking up?"_

_*Whispering*_

_*Sobbing*_

_*Beeping*_

_So many noises… what's going on?_

I was surrounded by darkness. Just pitch black, I could make out a single shape of anything.

_Where was I?_

The darkness was so intense that it pained my head.

I was confused. I couldn't move nor could I see.

_What happened to me?_

_The last thing I remember was… the party!_

It all came rushing back to me like a tidal wave, every gruesome detail.

Being drugged, chained, watching my friends being tortured, getting tortured, Kurtis coming back to save us, our captors turning on each other and then… it blurs. The last image imprinted into my head was Jack holding a gun to his head and the last sound I heard was a gun going off.

_Had he killed himself?_ _Were they all dead? Was it really over? Did I make it out? Am I even alive?_

Then a sudden, but slow and steady beep broke through my thoughts and echoed in my head.

_What was that noise?_

I don't know how, but a bright, white light shattered through the darkness that surrounded me. It was so bright that it hurt, but I couldn't move to cover my eyes.

_But wait… were my eyes even opened?_

And at that thought I felt myself finally have a sense of control over my body. I could feel my eyelids, they were closed. I gently forced them open, trying to get used to the brightness so that way I could figure out where I was.

_I don't feel dead, but then again how would I know._

The blurred lines seemed to clear up and I could make out the color white. Everything was unnaturally white like it had all been soaked in bleach and had any other existing color washed away. The bright light was coming in from the window to my right. The sun was hidden behind that grey, gloomy clouds, but that didn't stop it from being eerily bright. I could see the tops of trees, a part of me surprised that there was finally a splash of color. I looked away from the window to check out my surroundings.

_Was I… in a hospital? _

I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a white hospital gown and I had a white cotton sheet pulled up to m y waist. I was lying in a bed that had metal bars on the sides, put up to prevent me from falling out of the bed. I could see and IV in my left arm and weird gray clip thing on my index figure. The clip had a wire running up to a machine that was to my left. I looked over at it and saw green lines move up and down and it beep constantly.

_So that was the noise that brought me out of sleep._

I was alive. I had made it through last night, I lived. I should be happy, but for some reason I couldn't feel anything. I felt empty, void of anything. I was still too confused and I had many questions.

I looked away from the machine and just noticed that the curtain was opened in front of me, it blocked off my view to what is farther left of me, but I could clearly see in front of me; more specifically across from me.

It was Bernard, he was unconscious and I could see that his neck was wrapped up along with his chest. He wasn't wearing a hospital gown, but that was probably so the doctors could check his wounds quickly.

He had dark circles under his eyes and his breathing sounded harsh and labored, which was most likely the reason why I could hear it even over the annoying beeping from the machines I was hooked up to.

_He was alive._

Seeing him gave me hope for everyone else that was taken away from the main room and dragged away.

_At least we are finally out of that nightmare._

I looked to the right of Bernard and saw that I could see someone else, but I could make out their face. For their entire head, apart from their hair, was bandaged. It was coved and the bandages looked like they needed to be changed soon. The doctor that had wrapped the person's head had pulled up all her hair and piled it up on top of her head. The brunette's hair looked greasy and unwashed, showing that it hadn't been cleaned for a while.

I recognized the hair though… _Heather._

It explains why her face is bandaged though since they had smeared acidic paste all over her face.

_I wonder how bad it actually is. Would they be able to do anything for her?_

Thinking of Heather's condition made me think of Bridget. The same thing had happened to the left side of her face.

_Where was she? Was she in this room too? Was she alright?_

It broke my heart and it physically hurt to watch what happened to her. I could only hope that she was here with us, safe.

Another person that entered my mind was Miles.

_Miles… how are you?_

What would he say when he seems me? I haven't even seen myself, I have no idea how bad I look. I still don't even know how bad my wounds are, though the worst of them all couldn't physically be seen.

I was bombarded with the memories of Jack and I in that room. He forced himself on me and in me. He made me feel worthless and dirty. I cried and begged, but he didn't care.

I felt a shudder rack my entire body as I let out a sob.

_When had I started crying?_

I had no idea, but I couldn't stop.

I don't even know what I was crying for; was it because I was finally safe and I was alive or was it from the entire trauma I endured and me realizing that it will forever haunt me.

Whatever the reason it felt good to cry, it was like any of the crying I did when I was being held in that house. Even though I wasn't in complete privacy, I cried for myself. Not for others or for what was happening, it was solely for me.

I brought up my right hand, which I noticed had a bandage on it, and covered my hands to quiet myself a bit. Knowing that if I was too loud someone would come over to me.

I cried a bit longer until I was able to calm myself down, I don't know how long I cried, but I felt as if a small weight had been lifted up off of me. I didn't feel completely better, but it was a start.

I lifted myself up slightly and rest on my elbows. My body was still like I had been laying in this bed for far too long.

_Maybe I should get up and stretch or at least get the feeling back in my legs._

I wiggled my toes slightly, I couldn't feel my legs, but at least I know I could move my toes and feet.

I sat up completely, but I had to support myself on my arms. I went to bend my knees, but when I did I felt a sharp pain in both of my upper legs and it shot up to my area.

I couldn't help but let out a loud cry and I screamed not only in pain, but also in frustration. Frustration for not being careful and aware of my injuries and frustration for the fact that I was actually injured that much.

Suddenly I heard a group of rushed footsteps and they were getting closer. I didn't even have time to guess what it was because immediately there were three people standing right at the edge of my bed.

There were two females and one male. One of the females was wearing a long white lab coat, _she must be the doctor, _I thought. Her dark hair was pulled to the nape of her neck, into a short ponytail. She was tall, not taller than the male, but still tall. The other female was wearing nurse scrubs along with the male.

Before I could say anything to any of them the doctor walked right over to right side of the bed and stood over me, blocking out some of the light coming in from the window.

"Piper, you're finally awake. How are you feeling? I'm assuming it was you who screamed?" Her voice was light and held a kind tone.

"I-I, um… Yeah I was just trying to move and my legs and um..." I looked over the guy who was still standing at the edge of the bed, I was unsure about saying my area hurt in front of him. _Does he know? Do any of them know? I would guess that the doctor would._

"What about your private area?" The doctor asked walking back to the edge of my bed and picked up my chart, taking a look at it.

"I, well, yes that hurt too." I said quietly and I looked down at my hands that were in my lap.

"I see well considering the wounds and how everything looked I would say you went through some horrific things. It won't be an easy recovery and I suggest that you remain in bed for now; otherwise you might reopen the wounds." She said moving the chart away from her face and she looked right at me.

"I have a few more questions," she started and the excused the nurses and closed the curtain behind her.

"Okay," I said hesitantly, "What about?"

"Well as the doctor who cleaned, stitched and dressed your wounds I saw everything." She began and I felt my stomach churn like I was about to get sick.

"And as much as I gathered, there was a significant amount of wounds which caused a lot of blood loss. I also noted that you were penetrated with a foreign object, a very sharp one." She paused looking at me again, I felt the tears start to fall again and I looked down in shame. I heard her walk over and I felt her place a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but flinch when she did so, but her hand remained.

"I know this is hard, what you went through is unimaginable, but your one of the few that have woken up. I not only need to know what happened to you, but what happened to everyone else. From what I've heard the people that did this to you all put you up in front of everyone like it was some kind of show, except for you." Her voice was low, but soft.

"How many people have you talked to?" I asked finally looking up at her. Her eyes were shiny, like they held unshed tears.

"Only four, you're the fifth to wake up. And most of them were injured before you, except one. He told me that one of the kidnappers took you away, to a separate room and when he brought you back you were injured. I need to know what happened, the police will also come and try to talk to you. I need to know what happened to you so I know you can receive the right treatment." She explained.

I thought about it all and I also wondered who the other four she talked too were, _was it Bridget? Miles? Kelli? Heather? Bradley?_

_I knew I would have to talk about it sometime._

I let out a deep sigh, but I still didn't say anything.

"Piper… I want to tell you that… we also found semen." Her voice only a whisper, "From everything I've gathered I could probably guess what happened, but I need to hear it from you."

I felt as if the breath had been sucked right out of my lungs and that my body had been dropped into ice water. She had seen what was done to me. I know she's a doctor, but I had only woken up a few moments ago and hear she was badgering me, pestering me about what happened to me. It was easy watching it all take place and now it's worse because I have to relive it. I wanted to leave that house, I wanted to be saved and leave it all behind. All I wanted was to focus on healing and getting better, but I now know that I won't be able to do this peacefully because everyone and their mothers will want to know what happened. _This is something I will have to relive for the rest of my life._

"Is that what you want to know? Huh? That I was rape?" I started, my voice quiet, "Well I was. I was raped. I was raped! I WAS RAPED! He raped me! He cut me all over with that stupid knife and raped me! And then when he was done he tortured me some more not only with that knife, but with his words. He accused me of thinking of someone else and then he felt the need to punish me! And how, you ask? By shoving the knife _inside _me." I said aggressively. I could feel my face heat up and my chest was heaving. I was so angry, not just at her but at everything and everyone.

"Okay, Piper, it's okay. You're safe. I'm sorry if I upset you." She tried, but I couldn't calm down, I just cried.

The doctor ended up leaving me shortly after my melt down. The super intendant came in after he heard screaming and forced her to go and call my parents and let them know I was awake. She continuously apologized and so did the super intendant.

I was left alone, but not for too long because another person appeared right in front of me, one that I knew.

I looked up and saw a person sitting in a wheelchair, they had their jaw wires shut and bandages on his face and on his knee.

"Miles…" when I spoke my voice had cracked.

He didn't say anything back, but he rolled over to me and locked his wheels once he was a close as he could get.

"How are you?" I ask him while wiping my face with my hands.

He pulled out his phone and began typing away very fast. At first I wondered what he was doing and I was about to ask, but I was stopped when he stopped typing and looked back up at me and then pressed a big green button on his screen

"I am fine, how are you?" a male robotic voice came out of the phone and spoke for him.

"Are you sure? I mean your jaw is wired shut. That must be uncomfortable." I chuckle slightly, feeling a bit better with his presence. I can see that he is doing better and that he didn't bleed out. _Will he be able to walk again, though? Will he have a speech impediment?_

He looked back down at his smart phone and typed some more, "Ha Ha, it is, I can't eat anything only drink. It gets hard to breath. I can't talk, I can't walk, I feel like a baby." The robotic voice sounded so monotone that it was almost comical. If the situation wasn't so serious I might have laughed.

"Well at least you're okay." I tell him with a small smile on my face.

"You were yelling. I heard you, I didn't know you were awake." He was looking right into my eyes, _had he heard what I said?_

"Oh, yeah I woke up a little while ago and the doctor came in and started asking all kinds of questions. I got upset, but nothing to serious." I tried to pass it off as nothing, but the way he was typing made me feel like he wasn't going to let it go.

This time I didn't get angry like I had with the doctor, I felt scared. Would he look at me the same way? Would he feel differently towards me? Would he be disgusted by me, like I am with myself? How was I going to explain what happened to me to him? I already felt worthless I could have him leave me. I need him and I need Bridget and I need my parents. We all need each other to get through this.

"I didn't know they had hurt you until they asked me questions. I woke up two days ago and they asked me if I saw anyone get hurt, but I told them that I was the first one. When I was in that room I hoped they didn't get you. I was scared that every time someone new came in that it would be you. And when I didn't see you, I felt happy that you didn't get hurt, but now I know that that wasn't true, I mean here you are."

I waited until the mechanical voice finished and thought about what I was going to say, "Yeah, the guy who hurt me, he um… he wanted me to suffer in front of everyone. He… kept me in the room with everyone."

Miles nodded and went on to typing again, "I heard what you said."

It was short, but it wasn't sweet. I looked at him and saw that he had started to cry.

_Why was he crying?_

"Miles… I, I don't-" I stopped myself because I had no idea what to say.

"You shouldn't have to say anything. I just don't know what I can do to make you feel better. I hate them for what they did. Especially to you, I love you Piper, you didn't deserve any of that."

I was surprised by what he said; or rather his phone, but they were still his words. I had begun crying again and he cried harder. It was apparent that he was having trouble breath with his jaw being wired shut.

"Miles, you should calm down before you hurt yourself. You'll puke or stop breathing or something." I say, still crying.

He wipes his eyes and remains by my side, "I love you Piper and I'm here for you," He types and his phone speaks.

"I love you too Miles." I hold my hand out to him and he puts his phone down and grabs it. We sat in silence for a while, enjoying the fact that we were safe and that we were alive. I knew my parents would be here soon so I wanted to enjoy this little time I had with Miles.

_What was going to happen now? _

I know that this is small town, everyone will soon know what happened and since it was such a gruesome crime it will warrant attention from the media. I just hope that it doesn't become this huge thing.

Miles reached over and grabbed the remote on my side table and turned on the TV that was hanging off the wall.

When it switched on it was already on the news and it showed a female reporter in the middle of her sentence. The volume was low so he turned it up and I already felt a knot forming in my stomach.

_**Police have identified the killers as disgruntled students,**_

_**Dane Donato**_

_**Jack Isenhower**_

_**Emily Siedel**_

_**Andy Tedford**_

_**And Ravi Selochan**_

_**Two of the above are reported to have been deceased before the police arrived on scene and that includes: Andy Tedford and Ravi Selochan.**_

_**They had kidnapped, drugged, and dismembered several fellow students. It is said that the police have yet to discover the reason for these brutal attacks, but as soon as one of the surviving captors regains consciousness we will know more. The three out of five offenders will be temporarily hospitalized at an unknown location for their own safety. When they are deemed well enough they will be taken into custody and tried for their crimes. We've heard that all of the victims that were physically assaulted are stable and they will pull through. Certainly, it will be a long time in the healing process, and all we can do is pray for the families of the victims.**_

_**This is Denise Williams on channel four news.**_

_Wait… they survived. He survived? Jack… is alive?_


End file.
